The Trials of Love
by Quest
Summary: *Complete!!* When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, which results in the capture of Bren and Shal, but is the love, they hold for each other enough to keep them alive? S/B,E/J! Please R&R!
1. One too many

The Trials Of Love 

**Rating:** PG-13 For violence (torture), language, and some sexual stuff (nothing major), some later chapters might be R but I'll tell you beforehand.  

**Genre:** Romance/Angst 

**Pairings:** Shalimar/Brennan (I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't going to be with them together), and Jesse/Emma.

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, which results in the capture of Bren and Shal, but is the love, they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Distribution:** I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *          *

Chapter 1:  One too many

            The club was loud and crowded; Brennan and Jesse sat at a table sipping their beers and watching Shalimar and Emma on the dance floor.  Ashlocke had been dead for about a month and everything was at an all-time slow.  No New Mutant problems and no one trying to take over the world.  Adam had given them every weekend off, where they spent just about every night at Meta, one of their favorite clubs.  Shalimar and Emma danced wildly to the arranged music along with everyone around them.  Brennan kept a close eye on Shalimar, '_god I love her,_" he confessed to himself.

            Jesse studied Brennan closely, noticing his eyes never left Shalimar on the dance floor, "you should ask her to dance."

            Brennan laughed, "ya right, she wouldn't dance with me, there's too many 'potential boyfriend material' guys here for her to be seen dancing with me."

            "Ya and your one of them," Jesse stated.  "You might want to be the first 'potential boyfriend material' guy to ask her to dance, before one of these goons beats you to it."  Brennan just sighed and returned to his beer.

Emma was beginning to get tired; she tapped Shalimar on the shoulder, "I'm going to take a break," she yelled over the techno music playing around them.

            Shalimar smiled, "ok I'll come too."

            The two made their way through the crowd and over to Brennan and Jesse, "you two girls having fun?"  Jesse asked as Emma came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            "Ya, I just needed a break," she replied.

            "She just couldn't keep up with the music," Shal teased taking a sip of her beer; Emma just stuck out her tongue in reply.

            Brennan smiled, "I'm going to get another beer, does anyone else want one?"

            "I'm set," Jesse answered.

            "Me too," Emma laughed.

            Brennan turned to Shalimar, "sure I'll take another."

            "Alright, be right back," Brennan jumped from his seat and made is way into the sea of people on the dance floor.

            Shalimar finished her beer in her hand and watched Brennan make his way to the bar.  Emma looked at her, "you should tell him."

            Shalimar whipped her head to Emma, "what?"

            "That you love him," Emma replied.

            Shal just glared at her, "I don't love him."

            Emma just rolled her eyes, "sure you don't."

            Shalimar just huffed and returned her attention back to Brennan.  Girls wanting to dance with him stopped Brennan every five feet; Shalimar could feel the jealousy rush through her body.  Brennan finally reached the bar and ordered the two beers.  Soon enough two good-looking girls came up on either side of him.  "Hey cutie, wanna dance?" one asked him.

            "No thanks I'm set," Brennan answered.

            "Come on, you know you want to dance with us," the other smiled.

            "Sorry girls I'm not interested," Brennan replied as the bartender came back with his two beers.

            One of them placed her hand on his arm, "what are you afraid of?  That you might have some fun?"

            "No I'm here with…" Brennan began.

            "So what?  They're not going to care," the other said as Brennan went to reach for the beers.

            Shalimar watched the two girls talking with Brennan, she noticed one grab his hand preventing him from grabbing the beers and leaving, and that was enough to set her off.  "I'll be right back," she told Jesse and Emma as she got out of her chair.

            "Have fun," Emma said with a smile knowing all too well what she was about to do.

            "Look girls I don't want to dance," Brennan told them.

            One of them frowned and let go of his hand, "aww so sad, still not the answer we wanted to hear."

            "Sorry ladies," Brennan turned around to go.

            One of the girls wasn't ready to give up yet, she grabbed his arm causing him to stop and face her, "I know you want to." 

            Brennan was about to say something, when he noticed Shalimar coming up to them.  She smiled as the two girls looked at her, wondering who she was.  "Hey honey, thanks for the beer," she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and took one of the beers from his hand.

            The girls glared at her, as Brennan slipped his arm around Shalimar's waist.  "Hey sweetie, want to dance?"

            "Love to!" Shal replied snuggling closer to him, giving the girls a devilish grin as they left.  Shalimar grabbed Brennan's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor.  Emma and Jesse watched as the two finally danced with each other.  Brennan and Shalimar danced from song to song, as they both drank their beers. Their dancing was getting more and more sexual as they continued to go back and get more drinks.  Shalimar had moved so close to Brennan that not even a slip of paper could pass between them.  Brennan slowly slid his hand down Shalimar's back to a place where it was becoming more than just friends.

Emma closely watched the two, "I think we should get them home, before they're so drunk that they don't know what their doing."

            Jesse just laughed.  "Ya, but a least they're together."  Emma just rolled her eyes and took Jesse's hand.  The two walked up to Shalimar and Brennan, "okay guys time to go," Jesse announced.

            "Aww five more minutes," Shalimar slurred as Emma pulled her away from Brennan.

            "Come on Em, your being a party pooper," Brennan retorted as he stumbled forward, being steadied by Jesse.

            "No, we need to get you two home," Jesse explained as he and Emma helped their drunken friends to the car.

            Jesse climbed into the driver's seat after placing Brennan in the back seat with Shalimar.  It was long ride home, Emma kept having to turn around and try to separate them from climbing all over each other.  Jesse had finally given up and suggested they should just let them since they probably wouldn't remember it in the morning.  In result, Emma hit him in the back of the head.  Jesse pulled the car into the garage and the two helped Brennan and Shalimar out of the car.  "Here let us help you guys to your rooms," Emma told them.

            "No we can make it," Shalimar replied.

            "Are you sure?"  Emma asked.

            Shalimar nodded and slowly started to make her way to her room, followed by the other three.  Jesse and Emma quickly disappeared into Emma's room, leaving Shal and Brennan alone in the hall.  Brennan reached out and took Shalimar's hand signaling for her to stop.  "Shal I have something I've been wanting to tell you," Brennan said as Shalimar moved up closer to him. 

            She was only a few inches away from him; Shal seductively ran her finger up Brennan's chest "Yah?"  Brennan gulped and took a deep breath; he was about to tell her how he felt, but Shalimar's lips quickly caught his in a passionate kiss.  She pushed him roughly back up against his door; Brennan quickly fumbled his hand behind him trying to find the doorknob so they could go inside.  The door opened and the two stumbled in.  The kiss became more than just a kiss as the two slowly started to strip each other's clothes off.  Brennan bent down and started nibbling her neck and shoulders.  He eased her down onto the bed, pulling the covers over them.  

TBC

A/N: All right… I FINALLY wrote another fic. I'll post another chapter on FRIDAY, so be looking for that.  This story is dedicated to Elfy who was the one who actually got me to write another one… so thank her not me cuz she bugged the heck out of me to write everyday, then there is Shan, Ri, and Ash cuz they always like my fics and Shan beta's it so I don't sound like a totally idiot which is very likely.   SO please REVIEW!!!  (I'm hoping this fic will beat my last fic and actually get 100 reviews).


	2. Was it a dream?

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 2:  Was it a dream?

Shalimar woke up the next mid-morning, her head pounding from the massive hangover she had.  She smiled to herself thinking about the very good dream about her and Brennan last night.  Brennan lay on his back with his hands behind his head.  He beamed about the dream of having Shal in his bed that night.  Shalimar rolled over onto someone's bare chest.  Brennan suddenly felt someone's head on his chest and arms wrap around him.  Both of their eyes shot open and quickly looked at each other in shock.  Shal scrambled out of bed, noticing she was naked; she grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her.  Brennan jumped up and pulled on a pair of boxers.  "Did…we?"  Shalimar stammered as she rushed around the room trying to gather up her clothes that where strung up around the room.

            "Your guess is as good as mine, I can't really remember," Brennan replied trying to pull up his pants.

            Shalimar turned around and started putting on her bra, "Oh my god, we did it!"  She quickly put on her pants and started rubbing her forehead.  "Maybe this was a huge misunderstanding," she said mainly reassured herself.

            Brennan finally got his pants on, "sure, maybe we just happened to fall asleep naked in the same bed."

            Shalimar sighed knowing he was being sarcastic.  "Shit, I can't believe this happened!  I mean we don't even remember what happened!"  Shalimar started pacing around just in her pants and bra.

            Brennan looked up at her, "did you want to remember?"

            Shal stopped and looked at him, "NO, did you?"

            "NO!"  Brennan replied.  They both stared at each other not wanting to confess that they really wanted to remember.  Brennan finally broke their connection and turned around to find his shirt.

            Shalimar looked at his back in horror, "shit, shit, I can't believe this, how much worse can this get?!"  Shal started to panic as she saw several very noticeable scratch marks all over Brennan's back.

            "What?" Brennan asked her.  Shalimar rushed over to him and dragged him to the bathroom.  "Shal?"

            Shalimar turned him around his back facing the mirror.  "Look!"  

            Brennan turned his head to look as Shalimar kept his body still.  Brennan's eyes widened as he saw the marks, "geez Shal, you're an animal."  Brennan joked, Shal swatted at his arm.  "Oww, I was just joking."

            "This is serious; someone's going to notice those," Shalimar sighed.

            Brennan just looked at her, "and someone's not going to see those hickies on your neck and shoulders."  He explained brushing away some of her hair so she could see them in the mirror.

            "Oh that's not good!"  Shal rubbed her temples trying to relieve her stress.

            "Shal everything will be fine," Brennan reassured her.

            Shalimar's eyes widened, "FINE? You've got to be kidding me!!  We just had sex and your telling me everything will be fine."

            Brennan just nodded yes, "no one will know but us."

            Shal rolled her eyes as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet.  "Like Emma won't know."

            "She'll never find out," Brennan said with a smile.

            "You keep telling yourself that mister," Shalimar said sarcastically as she grabbed some antibacterial cream from the cabinet.

            "Trust me, she won't," Brennan smiled as Shal came up next to him.

            "Whatever," Shal mumbled as she started to apply the cream on Brennan's scratches.  

            Brennan yelped in pain a few time, "damn Shal that stings!"

            "Oh pipe down you big baby," Shalimar huffed giving him a small smile.

            Shalimar finished and placed the cream down by the sink and looked up at Brennan, "thanks," he said with a smile.

            Shalimar looked up and their eyes met, and for a brief moment something rushed over both of them, a feeling they hadn't felt before.  Brennan gentle traced the hickies spots on her neck and shoulder with his fingers; it was the first time Brennan noticed Shalimar was only in her bra and pants.  They both moved in for a kiss, their lips centimeters apart.  A knock on the door, had them jumping apart.

            "Oh my god," Shal began to panic again.

            "Brennan?!"  Jesse's voice rang from behind the door.  "Brennan, it's time to get up."

            "Shit, he's going to find out," Shalimar flipped out.

            "Brennan if you don't come to the door I'm going to phase into your room," Jesse threatened.

            "He's going to find me here," Shalimar tried to take a deep breath as Brennan gave her a quick smile.

            "No he won't, just stay here," Brennan walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

            "Brennan!"  Jesse demanded.

            "Ya ya ya, I'm coming," Brennan said trying to make it seem like he just woke up.  He opened the door a crack, "what the hell do you want Jess?"

            "Adam wants all of us to eat lunch now," Jesse explained.

            "Fine I'll be right down, I need to take a cold shower and try to find some headache medicine." Brennan replied and was about to shut the door when Jesse put out his hand to stop it.  "What?"  Brennan questioned.

            "Can you try to wake up Shal too?  She won't wake up," Jesse asked.

            "Sure," Brennan answered then shut the door.  Brennan walked back to the bathroom and opened the door and found Shal standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

            "What did he want?" She demanded.

            "Adam wants us all to have lunch," Brennan explained as they both moved out into his room. 

            "Oh great," Shal huffed, and began hunting for her shirt and shoes.

            Brennan just sat down on his bed and watched her.  Shal looked at him after finding what she needed, "I'm going to my room, come get me in ten minutes," she ordered as she threw on her shirt.

            "Ok," he replied.

            Shalimar walked over to the door, "remember this never happened," she turned to him before dashing out of the room not waiting for a reply.

            "Ya it never happened," Brennan sighed to himself before getting up.

            Shalimar ran into her room before anyone saw her leaving Brennan's room.  She immediately took off her shirt and grabbed another pair of pants, then ran to take quick shower.  She finally got out of the shower and put on a nice pair of tight low rider jeans and tank top.  She stepped up closer to the mirror checking out the very noticeable hickies on her neck and shoulders.  Shalimar sighed deeply as she traced her fingers over the marks imaging how good it might have been.  Knowing make up would not hide them very well right now, she made her way across her room and grabbed a turtleneck.  Shalimar walked back to her bathroom to make sure it covered them all up.

            She looked into the mirror satisfied that it cover up everything nicely.  Shalimar started thinking about what had happened with Brennan when a knock came to the door.  "Shal?  Are you ready?"  Shalimar tensed when she heard Brennan's voice after the knock.

            "Ya hold on."  She yelled from the bathroom.

            "Alright," Brennan replied as he backed up and sat down in the middle of the hall waiting for Shalimar.

            Shalimar huffed, "take a deep breathe, relax, it's Brennan.  There's nothing wrong with that, he's your friend and nothing else."  She softly explained to herself before heading off to the door.

            Brennan jumped up with a smile as the door opened and Shal appeared.  He noticed she was wearing a turtleneck, "nice touch," he said with a smile as they started walking to the kitchen.

            "Ya well I didn't think makeup would cover them up very well," Shalimar told him trying not to look him in the eye.

            Brennan laughed, "Are you giving me a compliment Shal?"  He asked jokingly.

            "You wish!"  Shal said sarcastically as they entered the kitchen.

            "What took you so long?" Jesse demanded.

            Immediately they both looked around nervously trying to think of an excuse.  "Ah I had to take a shower," Shalimar replied taking a seat beside Emma as Brennan slid in across from her.  Adam came over and gave them a plate of food and sat down in a chair at the end of the table.

            "So how was your night?" he asked his team.

            Shalimar rolled her eyes, "the fact I can't remember anything from it and have the hugest headache ever, I guess it was good."

            "Same here," Brennan replied stuffing his face with food.

            Adam looked at them in confusion, "what?"

            Emma looked at him, "they were a little drunk last night."

            "A LITTLE?!"  Jesse started laughing, "sure you keep thinking that."

            "Is that so," Adam said with a smile as the two started turning bright red as their friends told Adam about their night.

            Jesse turned and looked at Brennan, then reached over and patted him on the back with huge force, Brennan looked down at his food and gritted his teeth in pain, "don't worry Brennan you'll remember everything soon enough.  That's what happens when you get pretty wasted; you can't remember what happened the night before.  Then slowly it starts coming back to you."

            Brennan and Shalimar quickly looked at each other than returned to their food.  Emma couldn't help but notice their glance at each other.  Emma smiled knowing something happened between the two sometime during the night.  Adam just looked at everyone, "well you guys might want to start training again."

            "Training again?  What do you think we've been doing for the last three weeks?  Sitting on our asses?" Brennan whined.

            "No, I've just gotten some weird information that suggests something might be up," Adam explained.

            Shalimar looked up intrigued at the thought that she might be able to get out and fight, "like what?"  She asked.

            "Well I guess there has been some mutant kidnappings in the last three days," he began.  "Two have been in the last 24 hours."

            "Do you have any idea who?"  Emma asked.

            "No not yet," Adam answered.  "I'll tell you the details when I get them, but for now I want you to continue to train."

            "Fine," they all mumbled as Adam stood up and head off to the lab.

            Shalimar stood up, "who wants to train with me first?"  She asked as the others rolled there eyes at her, "what?"

            "Shal, no one wants to train with you because we don't want the shit beat out of us," Jesse told her.

            Shalimar put her hands on her hips, "you guys are no fun," she pouted.  "So no takers?" she looked each of them in the eye.

            "Ahh….I need to do something in the lab," Emma quickly made up.

            Shalimar turned to Jesse, "so what's your excuse?"

            "Ahh….I need to help her," Jesse said pointing to Emma.

            Shalimar finally turned to Brennan, "and you?"

            Brennan looked up at her, "I'll train with you."

            Shalimar was surprised, "really?"

            "Ya I have nothing better to do," Brennan said standing up.

            "Alright let me go change," Shalimar smiled before running off to her room.

            Brennan grinned watching Shalimar run off, he turned and found Jesse and Emma staring at him, "what?"

            "Nothing," Emma laughed.

            Brennan shook his head and walked off to meet Shalimar.  He wondered if they knew, for some reason you could never keep a secret from Emma with or without her powers.  He sighed and started walking slowly trying to think out his situation.  Not knowing if his feelings were true or just a one-time thing.  Brennan was in deep thought; he didn't notice Shalimar creeping up behind him.

            Shalimar moved up quietly and poked his sides sending him screaming.  "What the hell?"  Brennan asked as he turned around and found Shalimar laughing at him.

            "You scream like a girl."  Shalimar stated in between her laughing spell.

            "I do not," Brennan said in his own defense.

            "Yes you do," Shalimar replied with a smile as her laughing died down.

            "Do not," Brennan started to argue.

            "Do too," Shalimar said putting her hands on her hips.

            Brennan stepped closer to Shalimar, "do not."

            "Do too," Shalimar continued.

            Brennan smiled and without warning he reached out and began tickling her, "do NOT!"  He said as Shal starting laughing uncontrollable. 

            "Bren…nan…stop…" Shalimar said out of breath.

            "Not until you say I don't," Brennan replied enjoying giving her torture. 

            "Fine…you…don't."  Shalimar said giving in.  

            Brennan slowly stopped and Shalimar looked up and him.  "Just kidding," she said with a smile and dashed off down the hall.

            "You get back here!"  Brennan yelled as he took off after her.

            "Ya right," Shalimar replied.

"Shal that's not fair!"  Brennan whined.

"Who said it had to be fair?" Shalimar said over her shoulder.

"Fine if she wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty," Brennan mumbled to himself before he cut into another hall.

Shalimar didn't hear his reply and slowed down; she turned around to find him not behind her.  She came to a halt and just waited, she immediately felt Brennan's presence right behind her, but decide she'd let him have his fun.  Brennan wrapped his arms around Shalimar's waist and pulled her close to him, "got ya!"

Shalimar squealed not really expecting that, "Brennan!"

Brennan turned her around so she was facing him, their bodies only inches apart.  Brennan smiled thinking how he was going to get her back for what she did.  They both brought their lips closer together, they were just about to kiss when Brennan smiled and grabbed Shalimar ass.  Shalimar pulled back a little with a shocked look on her face.  Brennan smiled slyly, "oops…my bad.  Did I spoil the moment?"

Shalimar placed her hands on her hips expressing a non impressed look on her face, "Brennan Mulwray, you little…"

Brennan grinned and took off down the hall towards his room.  He heard Shalimar right behind him; he quickly entered his room closing the door behind him.  He locked it and placed his shoulder up against the door so Shal couldn't get in.  

Shalimar stopped and started banging on the door, "Brennan you open this door RIGHT NOW!"  Shalimar could hear him laughing behind the door.

"YA right in your dreams," he teased.

"I'm going to bust this door down on the count of three," Shalimar explained as she backed up getting ready to run.  "ONE…TWO…THREE!"  Shalimar ran at the door, she shut her eyes expecting to feel the door against her shoulder, but Brennan opened it causing her to loose her balance as she entered his room.

Brennan shut the door and grabbed her hand as she stumbled in.  He pulled her into his arms and began kissing her as he backed her up to the bed.  She vigorously ran a hand through his hair as he laid her on the bed and rubbed his back.  Sudden images flashed through their minds of the night before.  They saw themselves stripping each other's clothes off and ending up in bed.  Brennan quickly climbed off of Shalimar, as they both stared at each other.  

"Did you…?"  Brennan stammered.

Shalimar shook her head yes, "it's starting to come back."

Brennan huffed, "what are we going to do?"  Brennan paced around.

Shalimar looked at him and noticed red blood soaking through his white tee shirt.  "Oh my god Brennan the scratches on your back are bleeding."

"What?"  Brennan looked at her.

Shalimar jumped up from the bed, "they're bleeding again," she explained as she rushed into the bathroom grabbing the cream from the cabinet.  She came back in and unscrewed the cap and looked at Brennan.  "Ok take off your shirt," Shalimar commanded.  Brennan gave her a weird yet sly look; Shalimar just rolled her eyes at him, "so I can apply the cream, geez!"

             Brennan did what Shalimar commanded and took off his shirt, Shalimar could help but take a shaky breath seeing Brennan's bare chest.  She moved around him and slowly started to rub on the cream on the cuts.  Brennan occasionally winced from the pain but stuck it out till the end.  

            "I think we need to bandage those or someone might see them if they bleed," Shalimar suggested.

            "So what do we do about it?"  Brennan asked.

            Shalimar thought for a moment, "I'll go to the lab and grab some things and be right back."

            Shalimar turned to leave when Brennan grabbed her hand, "Shal aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed to her neck to the very visible hickies on her neck from wearing a tight spaghetti strap tank top.

            "No one will see them," Shalimar reassured him.

            "Shal come on you know that's not true," Brennan explained.

            Shalimar sighed knowing he was right but wasn't about to admit it, "I'll be careful," Shalimar said with a sweet smile, she quickly gave Brennan a kiss on the lips and headed for the door, "I'll be back in a jiff."

            Brennan just stood there in amazement as he thought of Shalimar kissing him freely.

            Shalimar ran down the hall to the med lab, she entered cautiously wondering if Adam was working.  The room was dark she crept over and gabbed some bandages and tape.  She looked around quickly swearing that she heard something in the lab, but nothing was there.  

            She ran out of the lab, as soon as she left Adam stepped out of the shadows far with in the lab, he shook his head and went back to work.  Shalimar slowed down as she edged closer to Brennan's door, she heard the voices of Emma and Jesse coming around the corner.  Shalimar looked around wildly wondering what she was going to do; she lunged at Brennan's door and entered.  Brennan was sitting on his bed, but got up when she entered.  Shal locked the door behind her as she heard the voices get closer, she moved up to Brennan.

            "That was quick did…" Brennan started before Shalimar brought him into a kiss.  Brennan didn't mind he gentle stroked her back as Shalimar listened for Emma and Jesse to pass.

            Emma stopped in front of Brennan's door and looked at Jesse, "I wonder if Brennan is in his room?"

            "Why?" Jesse asked.

            "I think something is up with him and Shal," Emma stated.

            Jesse just rolled his eyes and kissed Emma's neck, "you always think that," he mumbled.

            "True but still," Emma huffed.

            Jesse looked at her, "Emma just leave it, they'll find out on their own."  Emma just nodded and the started walking towards the lab.  "You know what they're probably in there right now making out."  Jesse joked.  Emma just smiled at him and leaned in as Jesse placed his arm around her waist.

            Shalimar finally heard them leave but it took a minute for her to break away from his luscious lips.  She pulled back but Brennan started leaning forwards desiring more of her.  "They're gone," Shalimar announced before their lips met again.

            Brennan was confused, "What?"

            "Jesse and Emma, they were coming around the corner when I came back.  We can't have them find us in here with you and your scratches and me with these," Shalimar explained pointing to her hickies.

            "So?"  Brennan was still a little lost.

            "You wouldn't shut up and they would have heard you," she said honestly.

            "So the kiss was?"  Brennan asked hoping for a good answer.

            Shalimar paused for a second, "it was the only thing I could think of at the moment."

            Brennan gave her a sly smile, "suuuuurrrrrre it was." 

            Shalimar smacked Brennan in the back of the head and smiled as he rubbed his head in pain.  "Now be good and let me put on these bandages," she explained as she twirled him around so she could fix his wounds. 

            "Do I have to?"  Brennan wined trying to be funny.

            Shalimar just huffed and harshly placed four fairly large gauze bandages across his back.  Shalimar noticed the painful expression on his face and she smiled finally seeing side of Brennan that she didn't think she would ever see.  She placed more tape across the edges securing it tightly to his back.

            "There all better," Shalimar smiled placing her hands on her hips as Brennan turned around to face her.  "Good as new."

            "Ya good as new," Brennan said sarcastically as he squirming in pain.

            Shalimar chuckled, "now I want you to rest, don't do any strenuous activities until it heals a little bit."

            "But…?"  Brennan stammered.

            "No buts Brennan!"  Shalimar ordered.

            Brennan sighed, "fine."

            Shalimar grinned and started towards the door, "now I'll be back early in the morning to change the bandages."  She said before leaving his room to go to her own.  Brennan smiled at the thought of Shalimar beginning his own personal nurse for a while, and then lay down on his bed to catch a quick nap before Adam called the next meeting.

TBC

A/N:  Now I PROMISE!!!!  Every Tuesday and Friday I will post a new chapter, unless I tell you otherwise.  Please Review, I love to hear what you think!!


	3. One talk to change it all

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 3:  One talk to change it all 

            It was around six o'clock that night and Adam had requested a meeting before everyone ate dinner.  Brennan was the last one to come into the lab, and he took a seat besides Shalimar.  Adam just shook his head at the late team member than began.

            "Ok like I said before there had been a few mutant kidnappings in the past couple of days.  Now I haven't gotten anywhere on who has been doing it or where they have gone," Adam explained.

            "So they just disappear?"  Emma asked.

            "In a sense yes, but I have a feeling there not around here anymore," Adam answered.  "Tomorrow I am going to try to narrow down on the types of places these people might go to get mutants."

            "They must have some kind of technology or mutant that can tell mutants from non mutants right?"  Shalimar asked.

            "Yes it's possible," Adam answered.

            "So when we do find out all this stuff what are we going to do about it?"  Brennan asked with a yawn.

            Shalimar just rolled her eyes at Brennan's stupid question, and again hit him in the back of the head.  "Oww Shal what was that for?"  Brennan asked rubbing his head once again.

            "You just asked a very stupid question," Shalimar replied.

            "When?"  Brennan protested.

            "What are we going to do about it?"  Shalimar replied.  "Think about what you just asked."

            Brennan thought for a minute and looked at the others who were watching him discuss the matter.  He finally gave in and turned to Shal, "ya it was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

            "Ya," Shalimar answered smartly, but not without giving him a smile.

            Emma watched the two closely; she smiled at them arguing with each other it was cute in its own strange way.  Adam grinned knowing if Brennan continued with the matter he was going to loose.  A thought still crossed his mind that these two where starting to become more than just friends.

            "So I'll keep researching it, and get back to you tomorrow," Adam said before the group stood up to leave.  "Oh and I don't want you guys going out tonight, you could become targets."

            "Fine," they all grumbled.

            Emma stopped them as they all entered the hall, "okay so what are we going to do?"

            "Ahh…" They all replied.

            Emma shook her head at her friends, "how about we watch some movies."  They all looked at each other waiting for one of them to agree.  "Come on guys, it'll be fun!"  Emma said with a little excitement, she reached over and grabbed Jesse's arm, "geez!"  She started to drag him along with Shalimar and Brennan following close behind.

            "I'm hungry," Jesse announced have way down the hall.

            "Jess you're ALWAYS hungry," Brennan replied, getting a nasty look from Jesse.  Brennan shrugged as Shalimar and Emma both rolled their eyes at him, "what?  It's true!"  Brennan defended his accusation as they entered the kitchen.

            "So, what do you guys what to eat?"  Emma asked moving towards the refrigerator.

            "I could go for some popcorn to go alone with the movie," Shalimar suggested as she went up to lean on the counter.

            "Sounds good," Emma replied grabbing a couple of bags of popcorn.  "Now only if we had a couple of beers to go with it."  She said returning to the refrigerator to continue her search for something to drink.

            Brennan gave a sly look to Jesse; Shalimar looked at the two with suspicion.  "What's going on you two?" 

            "Nothing," Brennan replied nudging Jesse softly.

            "Ya nothing," Jesse agreed.

            Shalimar lifted her eyebrow not buying their story, "sure!"  She said sarcastically. 

            "Really nothing," Brennan said innocently.

            Emma turned around, "tell us now!"  Emma demanded as she stepped up next to Shalimar, and they both crossed their arms waiting for a reply.

            Jesse saw the determination in their eyes to get to the truth.  He turned to Brennan, "maybe we should show them one."

            Brennan glanced at the girls he had to turn away afraid that their death stares were actually going to kill him.  "Just one."

            Jesse nodded in reply and moved up to one of the cupboards avoiding eye contact with the girls.  He flung it opened and reached way in back and pulled out two cans of beer and placed them on the counter, and proceeded to reach back in grabbing two more.  He turned to the girls, and pointing to the four beers.

            "What the…?"  Emma asked a little astonished. 

            "What you girls don't have your own little stash of something?"  Jesse asked.

            "No!"  Emma replied quickly.

            Jesse handed a beer each to the girls and one to Brennan.  Shalimar noticed the guys give each other strange looks as they waited for the popcorn to get done.  "Exactly how many stashes are there boys?"  She asked before taking a sip.

            Brennan thought for a moment, "ahh…about seven not counting the one we just showed you."

            "Seven more?"  Shalimar was amazed that they could hide them so well.

            "Uh huh," Brennan shock his head yes.

            Before Shalimar could continue and ask where they were the popcorn was done.  She and Emma each grabbed a bag, "ready?"  Emma asked wanting to start the movie she picked.

            "Yup," they all replied together.

             Emma led them to the rec. room, Jesse took a seat in one of the chairs as Brennan and Shalimar took a seat on the couch only at separate ends.  Emma turned on the T.V then went over and cuddled up with Jesse in the chair.

            "So what movie are we watching?"  Shalimar asked impatiently. 

            "Titanic," Emma replied with a smile.

            Shalimar huffed, "you have got to be kidding me.  That's a sappy movie; the only good part is the end."

            Brennan chuckled and both girls glared at him causing him to turn his head away from them.  "Sorry," he quickly apologized.  He slowly turned his head back towards them trying not to make eye contact, "but I agree with Shal, it is a sappy movie."

            "Fine, we can watch a gross action or horror movie after this one, it that ok?"  Emma replied trying to compromise.

            "Fine," Shalimar and Brennan both replied.

            The movie started and Brennan kept glancing over at Shalimar who was hogging all the popcorn.  Shalimar could feel him staring at her and she turned to look at him.  She saw him eyeing the popcorn and smiled.  "Would you like some of this?"  She whispered.

            Brennan just shook his head no and returned his attention back to the movie.  Shalimar smiled and slowly scooted over closer to Brennan placing the popcorn between them.  Brennan looked down at her and grinned as he took a handful of popcorn and popped it into his mouth.

            It had been an hour into the movie and the popcorn and beers were now gone.  Brennan had his arm closest to Shal on the back of the couch, but slowly slid it closer to her back.  Shalimar could sense his arm behind her she kept still as she felt his thumb stroking her shoulder blade.  The immediate touch sent images of the night before through their heads, revealing Shalimar viciously tarring up Brennan's back as he made love to her.

            Their eyes widened as the images raced through their mind, but not once did the two look at each acknowledging the images.  Emma was bombarded by images that she really didn't care to see.  She couldn't believe what she had saw, she only grinned at the fact that the two hadn't confessed their true feeling for each other yet.

            Shalimar couldn't handle anymore of the images, "I'll be right back I need a drink."  She announced as she stood up to leave.

            "You know I need a drink too," Emma said climbing out of Jesse's grip.

            "Here we'll pause the movie," Jesse replied.

            Brennan just rolled his eyes, "ya we wouldn't want to get to the where Jack bites the dust sooner."

            Shalimar didn't even pay attention to their comments, she just needed to get out into the all to think, and the only problem was Emma.  

            Emma could tell Shalimar had seen the images to, and she wanted to talk to her about it.  Once out into the all she finally spoke, "Shal what happened last night?"

            Shalimar whipped around, "nothing!"

            Emma gave her a look, "Shal I KNOW what happened between you and Brennan last night."

            "What are you talking about?"  Shalimar asked still trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about.

            "Shal I saw the images," Emma told her.

            "You read me?"  Shalimar asked getting a little upset.

            "NO Shal, you two were broadcasting them throughout the room it was hard not to notice," Emma explained.

            Shalimar rubbed the back of her neck a little ashamed, "oh, sorry."

            "Shal what's going on between you two?"  Emma began to question.

            "I don't know.  We were so drunk last night neither of us had control over our actions…" Shalimar paused. "It just happened.  I mean we don't even remember anything from that night, just these few images that come."

            "Shal you love him don't you?"  Emma finally asked.

            Shalimar took a moment to think, "I don't know.  What do you think I should do about this?"

            Emma placed a hand on Shalimar's shoulder, "just go with it, if you love him."  With that Emma turned around and went back into the room leaving Shalimar in the hall by herself.

            Shalimar sighed, "just go with it, if I love him."  She said to herself then followed Emma back in.

            Shalimar walked over to the couch and sat back down with Brennan, she leaned back so his arm was touching her back.  Brennan slowly began to rub her shoulder blade with his thumb again and Shalimar became more relaxed.

            Adam came in an hour a half later and found them all asleep.  Emma was asleep in Jesse's lap in one of the chairs.  He circled around the couch and noticed Shalimar in a deep sleep on Brennan's chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his arm draped around her shoulder.

            This was Adam's worst fear, it was bad enough that Jesse and Emma had hooked up, but now Shalimar and Brennan were starting to become a thing.  He sighed shaking his head as he left the room think about having a talk with Shalimar once she woke up in the morning.

            Emma woke up to the voice of Adam over her comring.  "What is it Adam I was asleep and very comfortable?"  Emma said groggily.

            "I need you to wake up everyone and come down to the lab immediately," Adam ordered.

            Emma didn't argue it sounded really important.  She gently shook Jesse and he moaned slightly.  "Jesse wake up," Emma whispered.

            "Why," Jesse wined still keeping his eyes shut.

            "Adam wants us all in the lab pronto," Emma said getting off of his lap as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.  Emma glanced over at the couch and saw the position that Shalimar and Brennan were in.  Shalimar had her head snuggled into Brennan's chest arms tightly wrapped around his waist, like she was gripping a security blanket.  

            Jesse grinned, "I knew they were going to hook up."

            Emma looked at him giving a small laugh, "you knew?"

            Jesse shrugged, "Yup."

            Emma just shook her head and walked over to the two.  She gently shook the two to wake them up from their deep sleep.  Shalimar just snuggled her head deeper into Brennan's chest and tightened her grip around his waist.  "Shal, Brennan wake up," Emma ordered giving them another shake.

            Shalimar sighed, "five more minutes Emma."

            "Nope sorry Shal Adam's calling a meeting," Emma replied.

            Brennan finally opened his eyes, "why so early?"

            "Beats me," Emma answered.

            Brennan nodded in reply and nudged Shalimar, "Shal wake up."

            Shalimar huffed, "fine."  She slowly untangled her arms from around Brennan and sat up.  "But I'm going to have a serious talk with that man about the time of day in which he calls meetings," Shalimar grumbled as she stood up and started walking to the door behind Emma and Jesse.

            Brennan grinned at Shalimar's comment; he couldn't agree more he was perfectly comfortable when Shalimar had her arms around him.  He moved up behind her and gently placed his hand on her lower back guiding her out of the door and down the hall.  Once they got close to the lab door Brennan removed his hand before entering.

            "Good you're all here," Adam said as he turned back to his computer.

            "Ok Adam what's so important that you needed to wake us up?" Shalimar asked a little pissed off. 

            "There was another mutant kidnapped late last night," Adam replied.

            "How many does that make?"  Emma asked.

            "Five," Adam answered.

            "And you got us up to tell us that, couldn't it wait until later in the day?" Shalimar grumbled.

            Adam sighed, "all the mutants kidnapped were placed in the Underground by us."

            "What?" All four asked in unison.

            "I can't tell you who the mutants were but I did find out that they were in the Underground," Adam explained.

            "How did you find out?"  Shalimar asked finally realizing this was important. 

            Adam paused for a minute, "I have my sources, but that's not important right now."  The four turned and looked at each other, but Adam continued.  "Alright I believe the kidnappings have happened in this 10 mile radius," Adam brought up a map on the computer.  "The center point is this building."  The four moved closer to the computer as Adam pointed to the spot on the computer."

            "Hey that's Meta," Brennan pointed out.

            "Meta?" Adam asked confused.

            "The club we went to the other night," Brennan explained.

            Adam pinched the bridge of his nose a thought for a second, "alright I want you guys to go back tonight and see if you can track these guys down, don't confront them just watch."  Adam explained.  "JUST watch!"  He repeated looking straight at Shalimar.

            "Fine," She huffed.

            "Alright we'll have another meeting before you leave tonight," Adam replied before the team started to file out of the lab.  Before they were all out Adam spoke again, "Shal can I talk to you for a second?"

            Shalimar stopped and turned around, "Sure Adam."  Shalimar looked up at Brennan who nodded and left the lab leaving the two alone.  Shalimar turned and walked back to Adam, she noticed Adam's sad expression on is face.  "Adam what's wrong?"

            "I want to talk to you about Brennan," Adam began.

            Shalimar quickly jumped to conclusions, "is there something wrong with him?"  She asked looking very concerned.

            "No he's fine, I just need to know if…you love him?"  Adam asked sitting at the edge of the table.

            Shalimar eyes widened at his question, "what?"

            "Do you love him Shal?"  Adam asked again.

            Shalimar thought for a minute, "I don't know for sure, I have these feelings but I'm not sure about them," she explained.

            "Shal I had this same talk with Emma that I'm about to give to you," Adam told her, and Shalimar nodded her head yes.  "You need to be absolutely sure about your feelings for Brennan, I can't have you two start a relationship, then break up or something," Shalimar looked like she was about to say something, "wait let me finish," Shalimar stopped her thought.  "I want you to think about this for awhile, make sure you know what you're doing before you start something that could jeopardize the team if it doesn't work out.  Do you understand?"

            "Ya I understand," Shalimar said softly and looked at the floor.

            "Good, I just want you to think about what you're doing.  I'm not going to tell you not see him or anything, I hope you make the right decision," Adam ended his speech.

            Shalimar just nodded yes and got up and left the lab and headed for dojo.  She just sat in the middle of the dojo with her knee tucked up to her chin rocking her self back and forth as she thought of what Adam said about Brennan.  Brennan noticed Shalimar in deep thought in the middle of the dojo.

            He slowly made his way up to her, "Shal?" he said softly.

            Shalimar stood up quickly and wiped away her tears before she turned to face him, "ya."

            "Are you ok?"  Brennan asked creeping closer to her.

            "Ya I'm fine," Shalimar, replied trying not to make eye contact with the man that was causing her so much pain inside.

            "Are you sure?"  Brennan asked as her softly brushed her cheek.  Shalimar shook her head yes and tipped her head towards the floor.  Brennan used his index finger to bring her head back up so he could look at her.  He stepped closer to her and leaned down to find his lips on hers.  

            Shalimar kissed him for a few seconds and pulled away, "I can't," she mumbled as tears started to roll down her cheeks.  She pulled away from his grip, "I just can't," with that she ran off to her room crying leaving Brennan stunned in the middle of the dojo.  He stood there for a minute before running off in her direction.

            Shalimar burst into her room locking the door behind her; she flopped down on her bed and cried.  Brennan finally stopped in front of Shalimar's door, "Shal?" he pounded on the door slightly.  There was no answer but he could hear her sobbing inside.  "Shal sweetie, what's wrong?"

            "GO AWAY!!"  Shalimar replied in between sobs.

            "Was it something I did?"  Brennan asked, but there was no reply.  Brennan hung his head and sat down in the middle of the hall with his head in his hands.  He was going to wait until she came out of her room so he could talk with her.

            He in the middle of the hall of a least three hours, he heard her crying finally stop figuring she cried herself to sleep.  Emma soon rounded the corner and found Brennan sitting in front of Shalimar's room.

            "Brennan what's the matter?"  Emma asked kneeling next to him.

            "I don't know what I did," Brennan said looking up at her.

            "What?" Emma asked confused.

            Brennan sighed, "I found her in the dojo crying and…"

            "And?"  Emma edged him on.

            "And we kissed," Emma smiled.  "But she backed away from me and said she can't," Brennan explained.

            "Can't what?"  Emma asked.

            "See I don't know," Brennan answered.  "Adam wanted to talk her, then I found her crying in the dojo."

            Emma nodded knowing what Adam had talked to her about, "you go get some lunch and I'll talk to her, ok?"

            Brennan sighed and looked at Shalimar's door, "alright."  Brennan slowly stood and began to walk off thrusting his hands in his pocket as he walked off.

            Emma watched him then turned to Shalimar's door, she banged on the door, "Shal it's Emma open up we need to talk."

            There was no answer for a few minutes but Shalimar soon yelled back.  "NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            "Shal I know what Adam said to you please let me in," Emma begged.

            "Fine," Shalimar rolled off her bed and headed to unlock the door.  She flung it open and headed back to her bed.

            Emma entered the room and closed the door behind her, Shalimar looked horrible; her eyes were all red and puffy and her face was stained with dried tears.  Her hair was tussled and tangled from her intensive moving around in her bed.  

Emma sat on the edge of her bed, "so what did Adam say to you exactly?"  Emma asked.

            "I thought you said you knew?"  Shalimar returned.

            "Not really I just said that so you'd let me in," Emma replied with a smiled.

            Shalimar gave a small laugh, "figured."

            "So did he give you the 'this might jeopardize the team if it doesn't work out' speech?"  Emma asked.

            "Ah huh," Shalimar answered sitting up on her bed.

            "Well Shal don't pay attention to him, if you love Brennan he can't tell you not to see him," Emma explained.

            "I don't though," Shalimar told her softly.

            "What?"  Emma turned and looked at Shalimar a little surprised.

            "I don't love Brennan," Shalimar said simply.  "Yes I have feelings for him but it's not love."

            "Shal…" Emma started.

            "Emma I've been thinking about it really hard for the last couple of hours, and I don't love him," Shalimar glanced over at her.  "I know the feeling of love and this thing between me and Brennan wasn't love."

            "Shal you can't be serious?  I mean you can tell Brennan has very strong feelings for you, but you don't have any?"  Emma asked a little surprised.

            Shalimar turned her head away from Emma and took in a shaky breath, trying as best she could not to break down in front of her.  "I just can't find those feelings Emma," Shalimar said.

            "Alright, Shal I just hope you know for certain before you go a break Brennan's heart," Emma said getting up and heading towards the door.

            "I'm sure," Shalimar whispered.

            Emma opened the door but turned around before leaving, "just so you know Brennan had been out her for three hours waiting for you to come out so he could find out what was wrong, but I sent him to get some food.  Do you think a man that didn't love you would do that?"  With that Emma left Shalimar's room.

            Shalimar flopped back down on her bed and began to cry once again.

TBC

A/N:  STUPID, STUPID, STUPID  ::mentally kicking herself::  HOW could I forget to post the chapter!!!!   OH THE STRESS!!!  Being a high school Senior is VERY STRESSFUL, I didn't even know what day it was yesterday…oh the stress!   Please don't come after me…lol, just do it in a Review!!!


	4. She loves me, she loves me not

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 4:  She loves me, she loves me not

Shalimar slept all afternoon, Brennan had gone to her door many times before they went to the club.  He finally past by her room and heard the shower turn off.  Brennan sighed a least he now knew she was up and moving around.  He head to meet Emma and Jesse in the lab before they left.  When he entered the two were talking to Adam, but suddenly stopped when he walked over.  

Brennan gave them a strange look, "what?"

"Nothing," they all replied.

"Suurrrrrre," Brennan just rolled his eyes and stood there with the others waiting for Shalimar to arrive.

"Was Shal up?"  Adam asked him.

"Ya I heard the shower turn off when I walked by," Brennan replied leaning up against a chair.

"Now I want you to remember I do not want you to engage these guys, just watch see who they are where they go that kind of thing," Adam made very clear.

"We understand Adam," Emma replied for the group.

The four stood there for almost fifteen minutes waiting for Shalimar, Jesse kept looking down at his watch as they all just randomly chatted about nothing.

"Where the hell is she?"  Jesse huffed wanting to get out and do something.

"Stop your groaning Jess," Shalimar huffed as she entered the lab.

"I just don't understand why it takes you girls almost twenty minutes to get dressed," Jesse stated.

Shalimar just shook her head and moved closer to the group.  Brennan looked at her; she was wearing a low cut shirt a tight pair of jeans and her leather jacket.  He knew what took her so long; she had covered up the hickies on her neck.  Emma watched Shalimar closely, her manner was back to normal and she was cleaned up from when she had last seen her.

Emma smiled hoping Shalimar had made the right choice on her decision about Brennan, but Shalimar made no eye contact with Brennan what so ever.

Adam finally broke the silence, "alright take two cars, and make sure you follow them."

The four shook their heads yes and left the lab and headed for the garage.  Emma nodded to Jesse indicating for him to quickly take a car.  They both jumped into a red Audi, Emma turned to Brennan and Shalimar before shutting her door, "meet you there."

Shalimar glared at Emma who waved as Jesse drove off.  She slowly turned to Brennan, "so I guess it's you and me."

"I guess so," Brennan replied softly, he moved over to the black Celica, "come on we can beat them."

 The two jumped into the Celica and Brennan peeled out after Jesse and Emma.  After a few minutes they saw the red Audi in front of them, Brennan shifted the car immediately picked up speed and whizzed past the Audi.  Shalimar just waved from the window as Jesse flipped them off, and Emma just shook her head.

Shalimar and Brennan sat in silence as Brennan drove towards the club.  Brennan occasionally looked over at Shalimar; he could tell something was up.  "What's up Shal?"  He casually asked as he reached over and rubbed her thigh.

Shalimar just sighed and kept starring out the window.  "It isn't the right time to say."

Brennan glanced at her, "come on Shal you can tell me now."

Shalimar took in a deep shaky breath but kept her attention outside, "this thing between you and me…it isn't going to work out."

Brennan was stunned at what he just heard, "what?"

"I just can't right now," Shalimar answered not removing her gaze from the window, not wanting him to she how much pain this was causing her.

"Alright Shal, if that's what you want," Brennan replied calmly, holding in his anger and heartbreak from her.

Shalimar finally turned and looked at him; his response totally threw her off.  Brennan just smiled at her and she returned to her window.  '_Maybe I did make the right choice; I guess he didn't love me as much as Emma said he did._'

Brennan felt like his heart was been ripped out of his chest, he loved her so much but stayed strong in his appearance.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence, not even the radio was on.  Brennan finally pulled up to the club, they got out and waiting against the car for Jesse and Emma.  After five minutes they finally drove up.  "What took you so long?"  Brennan asked sarcastically as the two got out of the car.

"Ya well I wasn't driving 90 all the way here," Jesse replied angrily.

The two girls rolled their eyes at the boys, "can we go inside now?"  Shalimar asked impatiently. 

"Ya," the two replied just starring at each other, and then walked into the club.

"Let's split up," Emma suggested.  "Jesse, you and I will go onto the dance floor, Shal, Brennan you two go and sit at a table."

Everyone nodded and moved to a position.  The one thing Brennan really didn't want to do right now is sit with the woman that just broke his heart into a million pieces.

Shalimar and Brennan slowly made their way to a table closely watching the people around them.  "What are we looking for exactly?"  Brennan asked taking a seat.

"Mutants and the people that are after them," Shalimar replied with a smirk.

Brennan just smile realizing he asked another stupid question, "that was kinda stupid wasn't it?"  Brennan asked trying not to go into silence. 

"Ya," Shalimar smiled sharing an uncomfortable laugh between the two.

The two quickly slipped into silence as they watched Emma and Jesse dance to the loud techno music playing.

            Off in a dark corner of the club near the door leading to the basement, stood five people watching the crowd.  "Are Adam's people here?"  The leader asked.

            "Yes, two are on the dance floor and the others are sitting at a table," one man replied.

            The man smiled but he was too much into the shadowed for anyone to see it, "Good bring two to me," with that order the man disappeared.

            "You heard him, let's do this," the man ordered the other three.  "Abby, you know what to do."

            The girl shook her head yes, flashed her feral eyes and walked off into the crowd of people.

            "Showtime boys," the man replied as they walked off from the shadows.

TBC

A/N:  I now I am evil!!!  BUT you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens.  Hey at least I remembered it was Friday!  LOL!  OH ya on Tuesday, I'll have a surprise for you guys, well because it'll be my 18th Birthday and for my stupid mistake on last Tuesday. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Lost forever

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 5:  Lost forever

Brennan had gone to get Shalimar and himself drinks.  He stood at the bar and watched Shalimar intensely, '_Maybe I should have told her I love her, and we could be together._'

            He felt someone tap his shoulder and Brennan whipped around to face the bartender, "you ok man?"  The guy asked.

            "Ya I'm fine, thanks," Brennan said paying for the drinks and heading back to Shalimar.  "Here you go," he said handing her a drink.

            "Thanks," Shalimar gave him a small smile and returned her attention to the crowd of dancers.  After several minutes Shalimar finally spoke, "there's another feral here somewhere."

            "Are you sure?"  Brennan asked.

            "Ya I can sense her presence," Shalimar explained.

            "It's a she?" 

            "Ya, she's scared."  Shalimar and Brennan looked out at the people and saw a girl moving through the crowd looking over her shoulder every step.  Shalimar noticed three men following close behind her.  "Over there," Shalimar pointed out.

            "I see her," Brennan replied as he watched the girl leave the club with the man right there with her.

            "Come on let's see where they go," Shalimar said jumping down from her stool.

            "I'm right behind ya," Brennan replied following Shalimar out of the club, unnoticed by Emma and Jesse who were dancing.

            Shalimar rushed out of the Meta and looked around wildly for the girl.  Brennan quickly came to a stop trying not to slam into Shalimar who stopped right in front of him.  Shalimar looked around her eyes flashing gold, "this way," Shalimar finally suggested pulling at Brennan's shirt for him to follow her.

            Brennan didn't have to be a feral to hear the commotion coming from the alleyway beside the Meta.  The two rounded the corner but found nothing there, Shalimar went farther into the alleyway, but Brennan didn't let her go too far with out him.  He quickly jogged to catch up with her.  Shalimar stopped and turned towards him, "where'd they go?"

            "Hell if I know," Brennan shrugged.

            They turned to leave when three people appeared in front of them.  "Are you looking for me?" the girl asked innocently.

            "I guess not, it seems you're not 'being followed'," Brennan motioned his fingers in quotation marks, sarcastically.

            "No but at least if I was, I know you'd save me," Abby said seductively.  Brennan just grinned at her comment as Shalimar glared at her with amazing jealously, "jealous are we?"  Abby asked turning to Shalimar.

            "In your dreams," Shalimar huffed.

            "Well then we'll just see about that," Abby motioned her fingers forward and the two men behind her pulled out machine guns strapped to their back and aim them at Shalimar and Brennan as they moved up beside Abby.  "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way, which would you like?"  Abby asked as the men loaded their weapons. 

Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other, neither one wanted to get shot, and deep down they didn't want each other to get shot either.  They slowly put up their hands in surrender.  "Good, Zan will be happy," Abby, announced as the two men pointed their guns to Shalimar and Brennan's heads, forcing them onto their knees.

Soon enough a male figure came from the alley entrance.  Abby smiled as he came closer.  "Nice work Abby, couldn't have done it better myself," The man told her before walking right by.

"Thank you Zan," Abby replied as she watched him circle around the two.

"Now you must be Miss Fox, and Mr. Mulwray, if I'm not mistaken," Zan began.  "Adam's beautiful feral and ruthless elemental, my boss will be very much pleased."  Shalimar and Brennan didn't say a word they just stared at him.

Zan held out his hand in front of him, "your comrings please, we wouldn't want your friends to find you would we?"

Shalimar looked at Brennan then slowly slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it into Zan's hand.  Zan turned to Brennan and waited for him to do the same but didn't, "Mr. Mulwray I wouldn't want to resort to violence, especially in front of the ladies."  Zan explained as the man behind Brennan pressed his gun into the back of Brennan's head.  Brennan closed his eyes and took his ring off his finger and forcefully placed it in Zan's palm.  Zan turned around to wake away but stopped, "oh and your jackets, you won't be needing them on where were going."  He turned around and grinned but the two didn't argue as they handed over their leather jackets as well.  

"Good, now to business," Zan smiled nodding his head to the two men.

Without warning the butt's of the guns slammed into the side of their heads, knocking Shalimar and Brennan onto the pavement unconscious and slightly bleeding from the skull.  Zan smiled standing over the two, "prepare them for transport."  He swiped their jackets in each one's blood and Brennan's ring as well, then went over to a dumper and through them in, then slipped Shalimar's ring in one of his pockets.

Abby moved up to Zan, where is she?"

"She'll be here soon," Zan replied

"Who will?" a girl's voice said from behind them.

"Ashley, where have you been?"  Abby demanded.

"Sorry I got lost," Ashley joked.

"Whatever," Abby said sarcastically.

"Stop it you two!"  Zan ordered.  The two girls stopped and waited for another order.  "Ashley come here and teleport us to the station, before their friends realize they're gone."

Ashley nodded yes and moved up to Brennan and Shalimar, "I need you to lift them up."  She motioned to the two army trooper type men to lift them up.  "Hold them," Ashley turned to Zan and Abby.  "I need you to grab a hold of them.  I need you all linked to me so I can get us all there."  They did what she requested and put a hand on Shalimar and Brennan.  "Ok here we go," Ashley, said grabbing the two troopers.  Within seconds they all were gone.

*                                     *                                     * 

Jesse and Emma finally stopped dancing.  Emma turned to look at her friends but they were gone.  "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know let's check it out," Jesse said before leading Emma off the dance floor towards the table.  Shalimar and Brennan's beers were still cold and sitting on the table.  

"Maybe they went outside," Emma suggested.

"Come on," Jesse nodded.  The two rushed out of the club and found both of the vehicles were still parked out front.  "Adam?"  Jesse asked into his comring.

"Yes Jesse," Adam's voice replied.

"We've lost Shal and Brennan," Jesse told him.

"I'll trace 'em," Adam replied.  Within a few seconds his voice came back, "it says Brennan is in the alley right next to the club."

Jesse looked at Emma, she nodded and they walked off towards the alley.  Adam just stood back and watched the two walked to where Shalimar and Brennan suppose to be.  Emma quickly started looking around for any sign of her friends.

"I don't see him," she sighed.

"Ya me either," Jesse agreed a little confused.  "Adam we don't see him."

"What?  That's impossible he's right beside you," Adam replied in disbelief.  "He's to your left."

Emma turned to her left, but all she saw was a dumpster.  Then it clicked, "Oh my god," she whispered.

Jesse understood why she said it and rushed over to the dumpster.  He reluctantly opened the top, hoping not to see his friend's bodies.  "What the hell?"  Jesse grabbed the ring and two coats.

"Jesse what is it?"  Adam asked impatiently.

"It's his ring and both of their jackets," Jesse gulped.  "They're covered in blood."

"I want you two to get back here right now!"  Adam ordered with a slight quiver in his voice.

"But what about…" Jesse began.

"NO buts I want both of you back at Sanctuary," Adam demand.

"We're on our way Adam," Emma said as she started back towards the cars.

TBC

A/N:  YES I'm now 18!!!!!!  And I know I'm very evil!! LOL!  But since it's my birthday I've decided to post another chapter, just to make up for the evilness.  LOL!  So go give that chapter a Review as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A long way from home

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *          *

Chapter 6:  A long way from home

"Holy shit I forgot how friggin' cold it is up here," Abby chattered as she rubbed her arms.

"Take them to separate rooms," Zan ordered as he and the others went over to a coat rack grabbing thick snow coats.

"Yes sir!"  They replied dragging Shalimar and Brennan across the floor in different directions.

"I'm going to go talk to Crawford, he wanted to know when they arrived," Zan explained.  "Tell me when they wake up."  He told the girls, they nodded and walked off to monitor their two new prisoners.  

Zan knocked on a door.  "What is it?" a man asked angrily.

"They're here sir and put into separate rooms like you requested."  Zan explained.

"Good, I want you to interrogate Miss Fox first then Mr. Mulwray," Crawford ordered.

"Yes sir," Zan replied.

"Zan make sure they talk," Zan heard him said before he left.

Shalimar finally started to wake up sitting in a steel chair, with her hands handcuffed behind her back, and a sub-dermal governor was placed at the base of her neck.  She was freezing; she could see her breath in front of her.  She looked around, the room was dark and two guards were standing by the door.

"Where am I?"  Shalimar asked groggily.

One looked up at her, "he'll be in shortly to see you."

Shalimar stared at him. "He being…who?" she asked smartly.

The man walked over to her, "YOU do not speak!"  He backhanded her across the face.

Shalimar looked shocked at his actions, her face stung, she opened her mouth to speak when, and the man raised his hand again coming down harder across her face.  Shalimar keep her head down as the pain spread across her cheek.  

            "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK!" The man yelled at her.

            "You little son of…" Shalimar started before she felt the butt of the machine gun hit her in the forehead.  She could feel the blood trickle down the side of her face, as she forced herself to stay conscious.

            "Don't make me..." the man started before interrupted.

            "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Shalimar looked up hearing the voice from the doorway, she saw a tall lanky man standing there.  He walked over to her as the others backed off away from her.  "So you're his feral. Interesting, very interesting."  The man came up and stood in front of her.  "Do you know why we've brought you and your friend here?"  Shalimar shook her head no, not making any eye contact with the mysterious man.  

            "I thought you would know," Zan started circulating around her.  "Well maybe your friend will know the answer to my question; I'm sure with the right encouragement he'll figure it out."

            "WHAT do you want?" She finally asked.

Zan bent down closer to her ear.  "Wouldn't you like to know?" he whispered with a smile.  He moved over to one of the men.  "You know what to do with her," the man nodded in reply.  "OH and bring me the other one," he ordered before leaving the room.

The two men went up to Shalimar; they grabbed her arms lifting her up from the chair.  She felt like a prisoner…she was a prisoner, a gun pressed against her back, and her hands in cuffs unable to do anything.  She was directed down the hall, another dark hall.  Shalimar finally moved her gaze from the floor to her new surroundings.  She was terrified; it started to look like dungeon, with the dark small halls with metal doors on either side.  The men walked her to one of the steel doors, it screeched as it opened making Shalimar more uncomfortable.

            The room was dark and gloomy, there were some chains strung up on the wall, no light was present except for the light coming from the hall.  It was damp; Shalimar could barely breathe from the heaviness of the air.  The men brought her over to one of the walls; she looked up and saw what they were about to do.

            "No, please no!"  She begged quietly.  She watched as they unhooked one of her hands from the handcuffs and looped it though on of the rings above her head holding up the chains.  "Please no!"  She begged the again as one of the men snapped the cuff around her wrist again.

The two started to walk back out the room, the one that hit her turned around before he left.  "He'll be back later, and won't you have some fun then," he said with a smile.  He closed the door behind him leaving Shalimar all alone in the pitch-black room, and the door guarded.  The guard heard Shalimar scream out in horror, which spread a smile across his face.

*                                              *                                              *

"Shalimar?"  Brennan asked as he regained consciousness.

            "Miss Fox is not here right now!"  A voice came from the doorway, and man walked over to Brennan.

            "IF YOU HURT HER I'LL…." Brennan threatened.

            "You'll what?  Kill me!"  Zan laughed at him.  "You have a sub-dermal governor placed on the back of your head, I don't think you'll be using your powers anytime soon."

            "That doesn't mean I can't kill you with my bare hands if you hurt her," Brennan growled.

            Zan stifled a laugh, "so you have feelings for our feral lady."  Brennan hung his head.  Brennan was getting pissed at this guy; he lunged forwarded at him, trying to get loose from his chair.  "Testy are we?"  Zan asked shoving Brennan back down in his chair.  Brennan winced as the scratches on his back rubbed against the back of the chair.  

            Zan watched with a sly smile across his face, "what do we have here?"  He circled behind Brennan; Zan roughly pushed Brennan forward and lifted up his shirt.  Zan ripped off the bandages grinning as he noticed Brennan's distress, looked at the scratches, "did Miss Fox do this to you?"  Zan asked slamming Brennan back into the chair.  Brennan remained silent.  "I take that as a yes."

            "She must be a wildcat in the sack, huh?"  Zan asked.  "I might just have to find out for my self."

            Brennan had enough.  "You touch her in any way, you're dead meat buddy!"  Brennan said gritting his teeth in fury.

"Let me make you a deal, you tell me what my boss wants to know and your friend doesn't get hurt."  Brennan thought about it and slowly shook his head yes.  Zan smiled, "good, let's began."  Zan bent down so he was eye level with Brennan.  "We need to know where Adam is."

            "I'm not going to tell you," Brennan replied.

            Zan punched him in the face; Brennan could feel blood drip from the corner of his mouth.  "Think of it as a taste of what's to come for you feline friend Miss Fox."  Brennan just growled and stared up at Zan.  "Good I'm glad that got your attention.  Now we need to know where Adam is."

            "He's at Sanctuary," Brennan said softly.

            "Now where is that?"  He continued to question.

            "That's for you to find out, asshole!"  Brennan replied spitting blood at Zan's face.

            "Wrong," Zan slugged Brennan across the face again.  "Tell me now!"  Brennan shook his head no, for that he got hit again.  

Brennan didn't care he wasn't about to tell this guy anything.  The man continually asked Brennan where Sanctuary was, and for every wrong answer Brennan keep getting beat up.  After ten minutes of getting know where with Brennan Zan gave up.  Brennan's face was all bloody; cuts crossed his face in many different places.

"That's fine if you don't want to tell me right now, we'll talk later…maybe with an audience next time."  Zan explained as Brennan groaned from the pain.  He started to walk out, "we'll put him with the girl."

"Yes sir," one of the guards replied.

The three guards in the room untied Brennan and started dragging him out of the room.  Brennan eyes were closed the whole time; he could feel them take him down the cement hall.  He could clearly feel a temperature change as they hit a different section of the base.  Brennan didn't care what they were about to do with him; he was more worried about Shalimar.

TBC

A/N:  So…. did you like this chapter or did it totally suck?  Hmm I think it sucked but every writer thinks that about his or her work. Well anyways drop me a review…PLEASE!!!!!!!!  Don't forget I'll post another chapter on Friday so be waiting for that!  


	7. An old enemy returns

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 7:  An old enemy returns

Shalimar hands were starting to hurt from being up over her head for so long.  Her eyes were starting to get heavy, but the door suddenly opened, the light coming from the hallway hurt her eyes.  She finally glanced back at the door and saw four men drag in a body.  They brought him over to the opposite wall of Shalimar, and tied him up on the chain the same way they did Shalimar.

She finally caught a glance of the man's face, it was Brennan; his face was all bloody and could barely be recognized.  Zan threw a roll of duck tape to one of the others.  "Tape their mouths, he doesn't want them talking to each other."

Shalimar tried to dodge the tape coming towards her mouth but it was useless, she was tied and there was no way to get lose.  Before the men left Zan stopped and put three of his fingers to his ear, listening to the voice in his earpiece.  Zan finally turned to the other men, "turn on of the lights one, he wants them to see each other."  As instructed one of them walked outside into the hallway and flipped a light switched.  A small light hanging from the ceiling turned on.  The light was dim but there was enough light to see everything.

The door shut and Shalimar struggled at her restraints, but it was no use the metal was to strong.  She started mumbling at Brennan but he was too weak to move and just hung there.  Shalimar was worried about what this mad man was going to do to them next, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know.

*                                              *                                              *

It was about a half an hour after the men brought Brennan into the room that he was finally getting his strength back.  He looked up and saw Shalimar staring at him, he moaned at her kind of asking her if she was ok.  Shalimar was going to answer sort of, but the door flew open.  The man that had interrogated them early stood in the doorway.  Shalimar's eyes widened when she recognized him, she quickly looked at Brennan and began to struggle.  

Brennan watched Zan walk over to her and he began to struggle to get to him, he mumbled something and Zan turned to him.  "You shut the fuck up!  I told you I was going to have fun with Miss Fox."  As he pulled out a pocketknife and flipped it open.

He traced the back of the blade across her neck and leaned in closer to her ear.  "You know I could kill you right now and you couldn't do a thing."  Shalimar eyes opened in terror.  "But that's no fun, a beautiful woman like yourself needs something more."  The man slid the knife down her chest and slowly cut her shirt, showing more cleavage then she wanted to show.

Brennan knew what Zan was about to do and he was pissed, and started lunging forward him.  Shalimar looked over at Brennan, knowing he couldn't help her.  '_OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!_' that's all that repeated through her head.

Zan's hands slid down her waist and underneath her shirt, lifting it higher to show her stomach area.  "A girl like you needs to be taught a few things."  Shalimar squealed at the thought of what he was about to do, tears started streaming down her face.  His hands moved lower and lower until he reached the buttons on her jeans.  She began to wiggle making it hard for him, "come on I know you want to, I've seen what you can do," Zan whispered referring to Brennan as he moved the knife up to her throat causing her to stop.

Brennan didn't stop; he was throwing himself at the man and swearing at him into the duck tape across his mouth.  Shalimar started sobbing again, she closed her eyes as she felt her pants being unbuttoned.  She waited for the fate that was bound to happen.

"ZAN STOP!" someone yelled from the door.

Zan jumped back from Shalimar and turned towards the door a man stood there, she was unable to focus on him, but there was something different about him.  "Ah…Sir I was just…ah…"

"Save it, just leave!" Crawford ordered him.  Zan huffed and started to leave the room, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yes sir," Zan hung his head and head out.

The mysterious man turned to the other guards, "un-cuff them and leave them in here for a while."  They nodded and ran over to Shalimar and Brennan, un-cuffing their hands and ripping off the duck tape.  The man stood in the bright light of the hallway and watched, "we'll talk later," he said as they all left the room shutting the door behind them.

Shalimar looked up at Brennan and ran over to him, throwing her self into his arms crying into his shoulder.  "Shhh…its okay Shal," Brennan said soothing as he stroked her hair and slowly sat down still holding her in his arms.

"He…he was…gonna…" Shalimar couldn't finish.

"I know Shal, but you're okay now," Brennan tried to calm her.  "I won't let anyone hurt you, trust me," he confessed to her.

Shalimar gripped Brennan in a stronger hug, not caring that her jeans where unbuttoned and her shirt was half cut off.  "What…do…they…want from…us?"  Shalimar asked Brennan as she slowly started regaining her composer.

"They want to know where Adam is," Brennan answered.

"But…why?"  Shalimar asked still not understanding.

"I don't know Shal, I don't know," Brennan whispered kissing the top of her head gently.

Shalimar soon climbed in between Brennan's legs and tightened her death grip around his waist.  "Why is it so damn cold?"

"I think we're in the Arctic or something," Brennan replied as he felt Shalimar shiver, he pulled her even closer if it was even possible.  "If I'm right then it's going to be a long hike out of here," Brennan said trying to lighten the mood.

Shalimar smiled and looked up at him, her eyes were still glistening with tears.  "Brennan…?"

"Ya…" he said softly.

"What if Zan comes back and tries…" Shalimar choked unable to finish her sentence.

"Trust me if he does which he won't, I'll kill him!"  Brennan said angrily he looked down and Shalimar who was staring at him in disbelief.  "Shal…" Brennan paused.  "I would do anything to protect you even if it meant dying in the process."

Shalimar sat up off of Brennan's chest, "you don't mean that, do you?"

"Ya Shal I do!"  Brennan told her.

"NO Brennan, I wouldn't want you to die for me I couldn't live with myself if you did," Shalimar explained.  Brennan went to tell her other wise but Shalimar cut him off, "let's not talk about that right now, cause it's not going to happen," Shalimar huffed and leaned back down onto Brennan's chest trying to keep herself warm.

*                                     *                                     *

Zan walked up to Crawford's door and knock quietly.  "Come in," his deep voice replied.  Zan opened the door slowly and entered.  "Zan I am very disappointed in you," Crawford explained as he stood back faced towards Zan in front of several monitors.

"Sorry Sir, it'll never happen again," Zan replied standing right by the door as his eyes tried to focus in the dark office.

Crawford was silent for a minute; "I want you to bring both of them to the interrogation room in two hours.  The cold should have gotten to them by then, and Adam will defiantly be worried about them."  Crawford ordered.

"Yes Sir," Zan nodded.

"Also make sure they don't see or hear the other mutants in the other holding cells," Crawford said watching over the screens observing each holding cell.

"I will make sure of it Sir, is that all?"  Zan asked wanting to leave.

Crawford thought for a second looking at Shalimar snuggled up on Brennan.  "Yes, when you bring them to the room make sure Mr. Mulwray is chained to the wall and Miss Fox is handcuffed to a chair facing him," he explained.

Zan smiled in understanding them left the room, leaving Crawford by himself staring at the images.  "I will get what I want, even if it means killing Adam's teammates Mr. Mulwray and Miss Fox," Crawford hissed.

TBC

A/N:  I know I'm sooooooo evil!  BUT CHANGE OF PLANS!!  I've had a LOT of people say I should update more than 2 a week…………so I am.  I'm gonna start posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I promise later chapters will be longer I SWEAR!!    Don't forget to drop me a review!!!!!!!


	8. Black and blue allover

**The Trials Of Love**

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *          *

Chapter 8:  Black and blue allover 

Jesse and Emma had been back for two hours and Adam had never stopped blaming himself for Shalimar and Brennan's disappearance.  He had looked for any information on where they could be, but ended up with nothing.  Emma had begun to cry into Jesse's arms as Adam began pacing back and forth almost giving up all hope.

"We're not going to give up are we?"  Jesse asked making Emma cry harder.

"I don't know Jesse, I can't seem to get a trace on them," Adam pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I guess we'll have to wait and pray that they'll turn up somewhere."

"You're…saying…we're…going…to do… nothing?"  Emma sobbed.  Adam slumped down in a chair nodding his head yes.

*                                              *                                              *

Shalimar and Brennan had falling asleep in each other's arms; the door slamming open awakened them.  Shalimar saw Zan standing in the doorway with two girls.  She tightened her grip around Brennan knowing what Zan could do to her.  Brennan could feel Shalimar shiver underneath his arms.  

He entered and stood in front of them.  "Get up, he wants to meet you," Zan announced as the two girls picked up Shalimar and Brennan by their elbows.  

Zan smiled seeing Crawford was right about the cold getting to them.  Their lips and fingertips were turning purple.  Their overall energy level had diminished significantly as they dragged their feet as they started walking slowly out of the holding cell and down the hall.  Four guards soon followed suit and pointed their guns towards the prisoners making sure they followed.  

Zan opened a door and walked in.  Shalimar looked up from her trance on the floor; the room was dark with only one light overhead spotlight over the center room, lighting up seven-foot circle.  It had one metal chair in the middle of the room a few feet away from a table with a new looking computer set on top.  He nodded to the two girls and they pushed Shalimar and Brennan apart.  Ashley brought Shalimar over to the metal chair, she turned the chair around facing the wall that Brennan was heading to and cuffed Shalimar's hands in back of the chair.  Abby chained Brennan, his arms over his head; she flashed her feral eyes at him and headed over to Zan.

Shalimar looked over at Brennan, "who is he?"  She finally asked.

"Why me of course," a voice answered from one of the corners near the door.

Shalimar and Brennan turned their heads towards the voice, trying to focus on this figure slowly approaching the light.  "Who the hell are you?"  Brennan snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Mulwray I haven't fully introduced myself," he smartly apologized as he crept closer and closer to the light.  "I'm Doctor James Crawford," He announced as he stepped into the light.

Shalimar's eyes widened finally getting her first look at Crawford.  He was tall, and lanky, but looking around Adam's age.  That wasn't the part that scared Shalimar and finally Brennan once Crawford turned towards him.  His right hand was no longer a human hand, it was scaly like lizard skin, and two-inch claws had replaced his fingernails.  Half of his neck was covered in lizard skin and slowly reaching up to his right ear.  Shalimar was grateful that his face was still human or she would have puked, she turned her head away unable to look at him any longer. 

"Oh Miss Fox, you don't like my looks?"  Crawford laughed and walked up closer to her.  "Take a closer look!"  His eyes flashed fire red as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.  "OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!"  Crawford yelled at her wanting her to open her eyes.  Shalimar shook her head no, "OPEN THEM!!"  He screamed in anger.  Slowly but surely Shalimar opened her eyes and stared at him.  She wished she could feel anger towards him for kidnapping Brennan and herself, but she couldn't all she felt was sorrow.  Shalimar looked at him, she could believe someone could do this to anyone, he was literally transforming into some sort of monster.

Crawford turned towards Brennan; his mouth was open and looking straight at him.  "You're wondering why I am like this.  Aren't you Mr. Mulwray?" Crawford asked him finally letting go of Shalimar's chin.  Brennan didn't say a word just hung his head.

"I thought you might," Crawford said.  "I'm surprised Adam hasn't mentioned my name in his explanation on how New Mutants came to be," he explained. 

"What?"  Brennan asked confused.

"That's right, I worked with Adam on his projects and now I need to know where he his," Crawford explained.

"We're not going to tell you," Shalimar spat.

Crawford shook his head in disappointment.  "I was afraid of that.  So I have Zan here to help me convince you two other wise."  He motioned for Zan to join him.

Zan walked over carrying a black suitcase in his hand.  He set it on the table next to the computer and opened it up.  Shalimar noticed a selection of knifes, a metal rod, and what looked like a lion tamer's whip.  She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath not wanting to know what those were for.

"He's great at persuasion," Crawford grinned walking up to Brennan.  He dragged his claws on Brennan's shirt shredding it in half.  

Shalimar watched in horror as Zan grabbed one of the knives from the case and head over to Brennan.  He stopped standing in front of Brennan, "this is one of my favorites," Zan explained.

"Like I care," Brennan replied smartly.

Zan sliced the knife across Brennan's chest; blood trickled from the wound as Brennan yelped in pain.  Without hesitation Zan sliced him again, Brennan struggled to keep from screaming out from the sharp, throbbing pain across his chest.

"STOP IT!!"  Shalimar cried out struggling to get out of her chair.

"I'm sorry Miss Fox I'm afraid I can't let that happen," Crawford explained as he watched Zan.  "See neither of you will tell me where Adam is, so I had to resort to drastic measures.  As soon as you tell me this might stop."

Shalimar thought for a minute.  "DON'T tell him Shal!"  Brennan yelled at her as Zan started to punch Brennan in the face and gut.

"But…" Shalimar started almost in tears.

 "SHAL NO!"  Brennan replied getting hit once again.

"Come on Miss Fox, just tell me something and Zan will stop," Crawford offered.

Shalimar looked over at Brennan blood was flowing from his mouth and chest and Shalimar didn't want to see him get hurt again.  Brennan looked her in the eye and shook his head no.  Crawford nodding to Zan, and Zan moved over to the table grabbing a new weapon from his suitcase.  He took the metal rob in his hand twirled it around a couple of times and went back over to Brennan.

He swung at Brennan's stomach; Shalimar didn't have to have her feral senses to hear the cracking of ribs as the metal connected with bone.  Brennan screamed making Shalimar flinch.  Zan smiled and continued the beating.

Ashley and Abby stood off in the corner watching carefully.  Abby was intrigued and anticipating every hit that Zan threw.  Ashley on the other turned away every time Brennan screamed from the pain.  She wasn't sure if she could handle being in the same room as this charade continued.

"PLEASE STOP!"  Shalimar begged watching Brennan spitting up blood.

"Tell me something and it might," Crawford told her trying not to loss his temper.

Shalimar turned at stared at Zan who backhanded Brennan across the face with the rod in his hand making the blow harder.  He did this four or five more times before moving back down towards Brennan's ribs.

She couldn't stand seeing Brennan like this, "web cam," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"  Crawford asked.

"You can contact him by a web cam," Shalimar explained.  "NOW stop hurting him!"

Crawford nodded for Zan to stop, Zan swung at Brennan's stomach before stopping.  Brennan just moaned trying to stay conscious, "Shal?"

Shalimar didn't reply she knew he wondered what she was doing but she had to make them stop.  Crawford moved closer to Shalimar, "a web cam?"

"Yes, you can connect to the computer in the lab at Sanctuary and talk to Adam directly," Shalimar, explained.

Crawford smiled and pointed for Abby to move to the computer, she did and tuned it on for him.  Shalimar glanced over at Brennan who was staring at her with disbelief, wondering why she was giving this mad man information.  She immediately hung her head in shame.

Crawford watched Abby log on to the web cam a message popped up.  "We need the code to Adam's computer."

Shalimar didn't respond and Zan punched Brennan several times in the ribs.  Brennan winced as Zan elbowed him twice in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"FINE!" Shalimar yelled.  "It's one…seven…four…two…two…nine." 

Abby nodded giving Crawford acknowledgement that the code went through.  "This should be fun," Crawford smirked as he awaited Adam's reply.

TBC

A/N:  I almost forgot to post it this morning…oops…. but then I remembered!!!!  I hope everyone liked this chapter, don't worry I will post on Wednesday and I know I'm evil for where I ended this chapter…. oh the torture…. LOL!!!  Don't forget to give a REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Threat of life

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 9:  Threat of life

Jesse was starting to fall asleep at the computer when a beep coming from the computer jumped him.  "Ahh…Adam?"  Jesse said rubbing his eyes trying to focus on the request in front of him.

"What is it Jesse?"  Adam asked a little annoyed that Jesse called him every five minutes thinking he found, which always turned out to be nothing.

"You have a web cam request," Jesse said.

"What?"  Adam rushed over to the computer.  "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say," Jesse replied getting out of the chair for Adam to sit down.  "Do you think I should accept it?"

"Accept what?"  Emma asked waking up from her nap in one of the chairs.

"This web cam request," Adam replied.

"YES!  What if it's Shal or Brennan trying to contact us?" Emma said excitedly.

Adam slowly pushed accept and hoped to see Shalimar or Brennan's face on the screen.  But all he saw was darkness, "hello?"

"Adam it's been a long time," a familiar voice said.

Adam eyes widened when a man finally showed up on the screen.  "James?  I thought you were…"

"Dead."  Crawford finished for him. 

"What do you want?"  Adam asked.

"Well…" Crawford started.

Shalimar couldn't control herself "ADAM HELP US!" she screamed.

"SHUT HER UP!" Crawford snapped as Zan quickly ran over and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shalimar!" Adam said nervously.

Shalimar struggled under Zan's hand trying to tell Adam where they where, knowing Brennan was too weak and barely conscious to say anything.  She pulled her hand back and bit down hard on Zan's hand causing it to bleed.

"Aww shit she bit me," Zan yelped shaking his hand around.

"ADAM WE'RE IN…" Zan punching her in the face several times cutting off Shalimar.

Brennan heard the commotion and struggled to look up to see what was going on.  He noticed Zan beating up Shalimar, "hey asshole leave her alone," Brennan mumbled.

"Did you say something?"  Zan asked stopping to look at him.

Brennan nodded his head yes, "ya got a problem with that?"  Zan moved over to him giving him a couple of punches in his ribs trying to prove he was in control. 

Crawford just shook his head in disappointment, "see Adam if you didn't do this to me then this wouldn't be happening."

"I didn't do anything to you.  You brought that upon yourself!"  Adam argued.  "What are you doing to them?"  Adam demanded after hearing Brennan's soft voice telling someone to stop.  

 "Oh nothing really, would you like to see them?" Crawford asked.  Without any reply he turned the web cam over towards Shalimar.

Emma gasped seeing her clothes torn, face bruised, and several bloody cuts on her shoulders and cheeks.  Adam was furious, but his anger soon changed to horror when Crawford pointed it over to Brennan.  Brennan body was covered in fresh blood, with his hands chained up over his head.  His skin was now black and blue from the massive bruising forming on his rib cage and face making him barely recognizable.

"What the hell have you done?" Adam asked shocked.

"I had to do a little convincing to find you," Crawford explained referring to Shalimar and Brennan.  "So I want you to find a cure for this," Crawford held out his scaly clawed handed.  "I will contact you in one hour for your answer."

"What if I say no?"  Adam asked.

Crawford grinned, "then one will die as you watch from your computer, and if you still don't find one for me then the other will die."  Adam hung his head.  "I'll give you one hour and that's it."

Crawford disconnected the web cam and turned to Zan, "I think that went well."  Zan nodded, "what do you want me to do with them?"  

"Give them warm shirts so they don't freeze to death before Adam's reply, and throw them in a holding cell," Crawford ordered then walked out of the room.

"You heard him take 'em to a holding cell," Zan ordered Abby and Ashley then left.

The screen in front of Adam turned black, and Adam growled in anger.  Jesse was holding Emma in his arms as she quietly sobbed to herself.  "Who the hell was that?" Jesse asked.

"That was Dr. James Crawford," Adam sighed turning his chair around to face Jesse and Emma.  "He was a lead biogenesist on the creation New Mutants with me.  He's supposed to be dead."

"Why is that?"  Jesse asked.

"I found him dead in the lab one day," Adam explained.

"What happened then?"  Emma quietly asked lifting her head off of Jesse's shoulder.

"That whole week we were working on creating different Ferals and Crawford thought the formula was ready for human testing, and of course I thought otherwise."  Adam started twiddling his fingers not making eye contact with either of them.  "One day we had a huge fight over if we should test it on a human or not.  I left angry and went back to the lab after I cooled down.  I found him on the floor with the needle he used to inject the formula still stuck in his arm."  Adam sighed, "it was too late he was cold.  The guards took his body away and I was determined to fix the formula not wanting it to kill anyone else."

There was a long moment of silence, Emma finally moved up and gave Adam a reassuring hug.  "It wasn't your fault Adam…for any of this."  Emma said knowing he blamed himself for creating mutants and Shalimar and Brennan's disappearance.

"I know…but this never would have happened if I…I don't know what but we have to find them," Adam slammed his hand down on the table jumping Emma and Jesse.

Jesse cleared his throat.  "Ahh…I have one question," he paused.

"Yes?" Adam finally asked.

"What kind of Feral were you guys working on?"

"Reptus," Adam answered.

"Huh?"  Jesse didn't understand the scientific term.

"Reptiles, Jesse."  Emma answered with a huff.

"OH…that's why he looked so weird," Jesse shrugged.

"No I think it's a side effect to the formula he injected himself with.  The formula must have had a reaction to human DNA," Adam explained.  "It looks like over the years he's slowly been morphing into some type of lizard."

"No wonder he wants you to find a cure for him," Jesse grinned, Emma slapped him hard on the shoulder, "OWWW!!  What was that for?"  Emma just rolled her eyes at him.  "Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little, geez."

"This is serious Jess; a mad man has kidnapped our friends!"  Emma snapped.

"I know I'm sorry," Jesse apologized giving her forehead a kiss.

Emma smiled then looked at Adam, "so what are you going to do about this psycho?" 

"I don't know," Adam replied with a small shrug.

"You don't know?  Aren't you going to make the cure for that freak," Jesse barked automatically regretting the term he used.

Adam hung his head, "I don't know if I can make one is the problem."

"SO you lie and tell him you can!" Jesse was becoming more and more furious with his mentor.

"Alright that's what I'll do," Adam agreed.

"Good, now all we do is wait," Emma huffed.

*                                              *                                              *

Shalimar and Brennan were thrown into their holding cell; Brennan didn't make eye contact with Shalimar.  He moved over to a wall by himself.  Shalimar watched him knowing he disliked her choice in telling Crawford how to contact Adam.  She was going to explain her self when the door flew open, Ashley stood there holding something in her hand.

"Here!"  She threw it at Shalimar then slammed the door shut.

"What is it?" Brennan moaned.

Shalimar pulled it apart, "its two shirts."  She turned around and tossed one to Brennan.

She ripped off her torn shirt and threw on the turtleneck, Brennan couldn't help but watch her, and he shook his head trying to clear the amazing images flowing through his head.  He looked down once Shalimar glanced up at him.  Brennan slowly tried to put on his shirt, but he was in so much pain.  Shalimar frowned, "here let me help you."

"No I got it," Brennan replied with his shirt stuck on his head.

Shalimar couldn't help but giggle, and moved up next to him, she carefully helped Brennan get his arms through the holes in the turtleneck.  She pulled down his shirt over his stomach; she stopped and stared at his wounds.  She gentle traced her fingers over the large black and blue spots.  Brennan winced and pulled away from her not sure if he wanted her to touch him after what she did for Crawford.

Brennan could see the hurt in her eyes as he pulled away, "how could you do that Shal?"  Brennan asked somewhat pissed.

"Do what?" Shalimar tried to deny it.

"Shal they could have traced Adam's location or something.  I just can't believe you did it," Brennan hung his head in disappointment.  "You of all people!"  He was beginning to loose his temper.

Shalimar moved up closer to him tears forming in her eyes, "I had to Brennan."

"No you didn't," Brennan said angrily as his voice got weaker and weaker.

Shalimar shook her head yes, "yes I did, I couldn't stand them hurting you anymore."

"I would have been fine," Brennan, explained softly, he braced him self against the wall trying not to fall over.

"See you're not fine," Shalimar helped Brennan keep his balance.  "They would have killed you, and it would have been my fault, everything is my fault."

            "Shal it's not your fault, if this crazy dude holds us for ransom it's not your fault," Brennan coughed up some blood, he paused for a minute, "I'm ready for it."

            Shalimar cringed, "ready for what?"

            Brennan paused and turned his head away from Shalimar coughing up more blood, "to…die," he moaned.

            Shalimar's eyes widened, "What?  You're not going to DIE!"  Shalimar said angrily.

            Brennan looked at her; tears started falling down her face.  "Shal…" He whispered whipping away her tears.  "I'm bleeding internally… I think..." he semi laughed but sobbed quietly.  "I know… I can feel… it."  

            "Don't…think like that," Shalimar begged him.

            Brennan groaned, "I…need…to rest," Brennan gurgled. 

            "NO Brennan you have to stay wake," Shalimar ordered shaking him slightly, as his eyes slowly closed.

"Just…need…to…rest," Brennan whispered as his eyes shut completely.

"NO!" Shalimar cried gripping his shoulders.  "You can't leave me…I…I…love you," she sobbed.

TBC

A/N: OH, I've said I was evil before but this chapter proves it!  LOL!  Don't worry I won't forget to post on Friday, cuz if I did I have a feeling that I would have a mob come have after me.   Anyways you know the drill…don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think!


	10. New Friends

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 10:  New friends

She was about to lean in closer to him to see if he was still breathing.  Shalimar hesitated for a second not wanting to know.  The door flew open and Abby stood in the doorway with two armed guards.

"Get up!"  Abby demanded walking up to her.

Shalimar shook her head no and sat by Brennan side.  Abby grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.  Shalimar didn't cry out from the pain, in truth she didn't feel anything at all.  Her mind was only on Brennan at the moment, wondering if he was still alive.  "Let me go!" Shalimar sobbed trying to pull away.

"No you're coming with me," Abby dragged Shalimar out of the cell, with the guards pressing their guns into her back.

"Where are you taking me?"  Shalimar asked nervously. 

"Crawford wants you with the others," Abby said not looking at Shalimar behind her.

"Others?" Shalimar questioned, trying desperately to take her mind off the fate of Brennan.

Abby didn't say anything for a few seconds, "yes now that there's only one of you he wants you with the others."

Her words stabbed Shalimar in the heart like a million knifes, she quietly sobbed as Abby walked her down the hall to another room.  Abby opened up the door and pushed Shalimar in, "I'll be back later."

The door slammed shut behind Shalimar; she noticed four people cuddled up in the corner of the room.  Shalimar immediately broke down in full-fleshed tears; she crumbled down to the floor and began rocking herself back and forth.  Images of Brennan dead flashed through her head at an amazing rate.  She couldn't believe he was dead; he had died before she got a change to tell him her true feelings, it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.  Everywhere she looked she'd see his face, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk through Sanctuary that's if she ever made it back.

The three New Mutants at other end of the room looked up at the blonde who was crying by the door.  One of the girls looked up from the floor, "he got another one."

"She looks familiar," the other girl replied.  "Maybe you should go talk to her Ri, or something."

The girl looked up at her friend, "why me?"

"You're good at that kinda stuff," her friend replied.

"Suuuurrre, whatever."  Riley got up from her spot and walked over to Shalimar, "hey are you ok?"

Shalimar kept her head down buried in her arms, "no!"

Riley put her hands up in defense, "whoa, calm down."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap…I've had a rough day," Shalimar said finally looking up.

Riley noticed the bruises accompanied by scratches on the women's face.  "I can see that."

"Oh these are nothing," Shalimar replied, images of Brennan's beaten body flashed through her head and she began to cry again.

"What's wrong?"  Riley asked her.

Shalimar took in a shaky breath, "my friend…he's…dead…and…I didn't get…a chance…to…say goodbye."  Shalimar sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Riley said sympathetically.  "Do you want to talk about it?"  She asked looking back at her friends.

Shalimar sighed trying to regain her composure and shook her head no.  Riley sat with her for a few minutes, "are you sure he's dead?"

Shalimar shrugged, "I don't know, they took me away before I could check."

"Maybe I can help," Riley told her.

"How?" Shalimar asked whipping away her tears to get a better look at this girl.

Riley smiled, "we're all New Mutants you know." 

            Shalimar couldn't help but grin, "what kind are you?"

            "I'm a Psionic hybrid," Riley said proudly.

"A Psionic hybrid?"  Shalimar questioned.

"Ya I'm telepathic, illusionist, and precog," Riley explained.

"A precog, what's that?"  Shalimar asked finally getting control of her emotions.

"I can see the future before it happens," Riley told her.

Shalimar smiled, "and you didn't see being captured before it happened?"

Riley shrugged, "hey I'm just learning how to control it."  Shalimar laughed, Riley was glad.  "I'm Riley, by the way."

"I'm Shalimar," she returned.  "Who are they?"  Shalimar nodded towards the group of two.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Riley stood up and held her hand out for Shalimar to take.

Shalimar took her hand and got up, she was sort of glad that she was put into a holding cell with others it was taking her mind off of Brennan.

The only guy in the group eagerly stood up, "hi I'm Vince," he shook Shalimar's hand.

Riley just rolled her eyes at him, "that's Shannon," she pointed to the girl next to Vince.

"Hi," Shalimar said softly.

"Guys this is Shalimar," Riley told them.

Shannon raised her eyebrow, "Shalimar Fox?"

"Yup," she replied.

"From Mutant X?"  Shannon asked.  Shalimar shook her head yes.  "I thought I recognized you.  You guys put us in the underground a long time ago."

"Really?  I don't remember sorry," Shalimar sat down with Riley across from them.

"You probably wouldn't we were placed there a couple of years ago," Vince smiled.

Shalimar grinned trying to be happy but in the back of her mind all she could think about is Brennan.  "So what powers do you two have?"

"I'm a Molecular hybrid," Shannon answered.

"And I'm a Feral hybrid," Vince sighed.

"What's wrong with being a Feral hybrid?"  Shalimar asked him with a hint of anger.

"Oh nothing really, unless you're both feline and canine feral," Vince banged his head lightly on the wall behind him.

Shalimar burst out laughing, "that must be fun."

Vince rolled his eyes, and Shalimar grinned.  '_You should see him when he doesn't have a governor in the back of his head.  It's hilarious._'  Shalimar glanced over at Riley, swearing she heard her voice in her head.  '_Ya I'm inside your head, just think of what you're going to say and I can hear you._'

Vince glared at Riley, "are you two talking about me?"

"Us?  Never," Riley said trying to act astonished at his comment.

"Why don't you have a sub-dermal governor in place?"  Shalimar turned to Riley.  "Everyone else but you."

"They don't think I can do any damage I guess."  Riley said trying not to lie through her teeth.

"A Psionic not doing damage, that'll be the day," Shalimar mumbled.

Shannon and Vince laughed at her comment, Riley darted a glare at them and they laughed harder.

"So what about you?"  Shalimar asked.

Shannon smiled, "I have the abilities of intangibility, propulsion, and invisibility." 

"Could you put that in English?"  Shalimar asked rubbing her head.

Shannon giggled, "I can walk through walls, move at the speed of light, and go invisible."

"Ahh, that's cool."  Shalimar nodded her head.

"So what about you what's your mutant ability?"  Shannon asked finally getting a change to meet someone else.

"I'm a feline feral," Shalimar asked.

Shannon immediately started drilling in questions, "what's it like outside?  Why did he bring you here?  Were you the only one captured?"  

"Whoa one question at a time," Shalimar jumped.

"Sorry," Shannon hung her head.

"How long have you guys been in here?"

"Three weeks and counting," Vince answered sarcastically.

"Three weeks?"  Shalimar was shocked, "but how?  We only learned about new mutants being kidnapped a couple of days ago."

"It was all a set up," Shannon explained.

"How?"

"We were part of Crawford's team to hunt you down, because you were the ones that put us in the Underground," Shannon began to explain.  "So he thought that we would know where to find Adam."

"We didn't know his true intentions until three weeks ago," Vince added.  "When we did find out, we tried to escape and he threw us in here."  He pointed to their surroundings.

"Fun," Shalimar said sarcastically.

"So were you the only one captured?" Shannon finally asked.

Shalimar hung her head, "no, but my friend…well he's dead now so it's only me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  Shannon said sympathetically.

There was a long period of silence and Riley finally spoke up.  "Since we're stuck in here together, might as well pass the time."  She turned to Shalimar.  "Do you want me to tell you your future?"

"Ahh…. I don't think I want to know," Shalimar answered.

"Come on it'll be fun," Riley said excitedly.

Shalimar hesitated for a moment and sighed, "fine."  

Riley took a deep breath and placed her hands over Shalimar's temples.  An image of Shalimar quickly appeared she was standing over a medical bed crying over a man that Riley was unable to see.  The scene quickly changed where Shalimar was lying in a bed cuddled up with a handsome man.  Without warning more images of Shalimar and this man bombarded Riley's mind like a slideshow.  Riley broke the connection for a second, trying not to take in too many images at once.  "Whoa does this guy have a brother?"

"What?"  Shalimar was a little confused.

"The guy you're all over in your future," Riley explained.

"Huh?" Shalimar asked.

Riley huffed; concentrated on the man that Shalimar had in her future and projected the image into her mind.  Shalimar gasped as she saw the image of Brennan enter her mind.  Riley, "what is it?"

"It's…its…Brennan," Shalimar sobbed.

"Who is Brennan?" Shannon asked.

"He…is…suppose to be…dead," Shalimar took in a shaky breath.

"Was he the other one that got captured?" Vince asked.

Shalimar shook her head yes, "he was tortured…and before they took me away…his eyes just shut…I don't know if he died."  Shalimar stuttered.  "But he's alive, right?  If you saw him in my future that means he's alive, right?"  She asked Riley with high hopes.

Riley glanced down, "ahh, well yes but sometimes things happen that change it, and sometimes the future doesn't tell me everything."

"So that still is good right?"  Shalimar asked getting desperate.

"I guess so," Riley answered.

"Until she tells you that you're going to get caught before it happens, and yet you still do," Vince rolled his eyes.

"Well we wouldn't have, but you just had to stop and chase yourself in the middle of the hall, while Zan chased after us with his minions."  Shannon explained, getting giggles from Shalimar and Riley.

"What?  I couldn't help it," Vince tried to defended him self, which was obviously useless because the girls continued laughing.

The laugher soon died down and the group sat in silence.  As Shalimar thought that Brennan could actually be alive.  "Can you show me?"  She finally asked.

"Show you what?"  Riley asked.

"My future," Shalimar begged.

Riley looked sheepishly.  "I've never shown anyone their future they just show it to me."

"Please will you try," Shalimar begged once again.

"I can try I'm not sure how it'll turn out though," Riley explained.

"I don't care I want to see," Shalimar replied.

Riley closed her eyes and placed her hand directly on Shalimar's temples.  Shalimar felt a rush of images flash through her head, but suddenly they all slowed down and stopped. 

Riley and Shalimar stood of in a dark medical lab.  They watched machines beep again and again, as they were connected to a male figure on the bed.  Shalimar squinted her eyes trying to see who it was but it was to dark.  Shalimar was going to step forward to get a better look but the door flew open.  She saw herself rush into the lab and over to the body, but she was wearing and carrying an extra winter jacket.  It was weird for her to see herself in this hazy vision, but she kept watching.

_Shalimar watched herself hover over the male shaking him slightly and occasionally looking back over her shoulder to the door.  Shalimar could tell that she was talking but couldn't make out the words.  The door suddenly busted open and Zan stood there holding a gun pointing it at Shalimar standing over by the bed.  She slowly turned around holding up her hands, her mouth moved and Zan looked even more pissed off than he already looked.  He cocked the gun and looked like he was about to shoot at her.  Shalimar and Riley suddenly heard a shot when the vision was broken off by commotion in the holding cell._

TBC

A/N:  WHOA!!!  102 reviews, I take it people actually like it, which is a shock to me.  DON'T worry I won't forget to post on Monday, I know people would hunt me down…LOL!!!  Please Review!!


	11. The one I trust

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 11:  The one I trust

"You come with us!"  Abby ordered pointing at Shalimar, with Ashley right by her side.

            "You have got to be KIDDING ME!"  Shalimar said angrily, so desperately wanting to know if the man was Brennan or most importantly if she got shot.

            "Come!" Ashley demanded walking over and pulling Shalimar to her feet, with the help of Abby.  She got evil looks from Riley, Shannon, and Vince.

            Abby started pushing Shalimar out of the holding cell, Ashley was about to head to leave as well.  Riley reached up and grabbed Ashley's arm before she left.  Ashley looked down at Riley, "what?"

            "You know this is wrong Ash, don't do it," Riley lectured.  "He's not what you think, look what he's done to all these other mutants."

            Ashley glanced down at her then over to look at Vince and Shannon who were staring at her.  "Let go of me!"  Ashley snapped before tugging her arm away from Riley's grip and stormed out of the room.

            Shalimar was dragged into the main interrogation room where Crawford had made contact with Adam for the first time.  Abby placed her in the same chair that she had sat in before, but this time was different Shalimar wasn't cuffed down or gagged.  Abby moved away and stood off in a corner.  With in minutes Crawford entered the room followed by Zan and Ashley.  Crawford and Zan approached her as Ashley moved off to stand with Abby.

            "All right Miss Fox, it's now time to see if your beloved leader truly wants you back," Crawford explained walking over to the computer.

            Zan moved over to Shalimar strapping a piece of duck tape across her mouth and put out his knife and held it to her throat.

            *                                              *                                              *

 Adam had spent the last hour contemplating on what he should do about this situation.  He wanted to get Shalimar and Brennan back, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to give Crawford the satisfaction of having his normal life back.  Jesse and Emma had gone to get some food leaving Adam by himself, when the computer came up with a web cam invitation.  He sighed as he clicked it knowing all to well that it was Crawford.  Sure enough Crawford face came up on the computer.

"So Adam have you made you decision?"  Crawford asked.

"Yes, I will do it for you Crawford," Adam said in detest. 

"Good, I thought you would," Crawford smiled in delight.

"But how do I know you haven't killed Shalimar and Brennan already?"  Adam finally brought himself to ask.

Crawford turned the web cam towards Shalimar, Adam shuttered when he saw her being held with a knife to her throat.  "I brought Miss Fox along incase I had to persuade otherwise."

Adam hung his head glad that he made the right decision, where he didn't have to see Shalimar get tortured in front of him.  "Where is Brennan?"

"Oh didn't think it was necessary to kill them both at once if it came to that," Crawford answered.  "Now I expect some results by tomorrow or this will happen," Crawford pointed to Shalimar.  Zan slowly dragged his knife across her neck causing Shalimar to muffle out a scream in pain.  

Crawford nodded his head and Zan stopped.  "I'll contact you tomorrow."  With that the screen in front of Adam turned black leaving him in the lab by himself.

"What do you want us to do with her?"  Zan asked with his knife still in hand.

"Put her in a cell by herself, I don't want those three to put silly notions in her head."  Crawford explained, Zan nodded and walked over Shalimar.

He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her out of the chair, he ripped the duck tape off her mouth she growled lowly.  She started to walk out of the room with Zan right on her heels.  Abby and Ashley started out after them.  "Ashley I want to talk to you," Crawford said before she headed out the door.

Ashley turned around and walked back over to him, "yes Sir?"

"You're the only one I trust right now, you know that right?" Crawford walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ashley shook her head yes in reply, "good.  Now I need to know if Mr. Mulwray still alive?"  Crawford asked.

"I'm surprised but yes, he is still very much alive.  They only thing is he has massive internal bleeding along with some broken ribs, and I'm not sure how much longer he'll last," Ashley explained.  "Ever since we took Shalimar out of the cell he has gotten much weaker."

Crawford thought for a second, "we need him alive.  Take him to the infirmary and have the doctors work on him."

"Yes Sir," Ashley then turned, left the room and headed for Brennan's cell.

*                                              *                                              *

Shalimar sauntered along followed by Zan and Abby.  Zan was getting tired of her walking so slow, he finally pushed her from behind causing Shalimar to fall forward onto the floor scuffing up her arms and hands on the cement.  "Get up!" Zan demanded.

"Whatever asshole," Shalimar mumbled softly as she slowly began to get up.

Zan gritted his teeth and drove his foot into Shalimar's stomach.  Shalimar hurled down in pain with tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't have the energy to get up and kick the crap out of Zan.  Her mind was somewhere else; mostly think about her loss of Brennan and how she was going to go through this whole thing without him.  

Abby stood there smiling at the sight, as Zan kicked Shalimar four more times.  He finally stopped the beating and grinning with pride.  Shalimar held her stomach before she propped herself up on her hands and knees, and began coughing up blood for a few seconds.  It finally stopped allowing Shalimar to get back up on her feet.  She just glared at Zan and Abby, wiped the blood from the corner of her lips spat blood down in front of them and started walking again.

Shalimar's stomach ached, every step she took on the way to her cell.  She needed to sit down, but keeping going weaving in and out of the halls in the compound.  "Stop here!" Zan yelled out, Shalimar obeyed and stopped in front of a door.  Zan moved in front of Shalimar opening the door.  "IN!"  He pushed her in roughly and slammed the door behind her.

She turned around at the door, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE PISSY ABOUT IT!"  She yelled at him, then walked over and sat down against the wall.  She sat contemplating on how her life was going to change without Brennan, as she awaited her fate.

*                                              *                                              *

Ashley had gathered two guards on her way to Brennan's cell, to have them carry Brennan to the lab.  She didn't like using her mutant ability in unnecessary situation.  Ashley flew open the door and looked into the room, she found Brennan lying face down.  "Get him up," Ashley ordered the men.  They nodded in reply and rushed over to Brennan's side.  They swung their guns behind their back and picked him up by the arms and began to drag him over to Ashley.

Brennan slowly started to regain consciousness, and looked up and Ashley with a groan of extreme pain.  Ashley looked at the man, and for a brief second she felt sorry for him.  She had to turn around from him; his pale white skin with a hint of black and blue bruises was making her sick to her stomach.

"Follow me," Ashley said walking away towards the lab.

As ordered the two men started dragging Brennan's limp body after her.  Ashley came to a stop and opened up a door, ushering in the men with Brennan.  She followed them in, two men and a woman in white lab coats approached.

"What's wrong?" one of the men asked looking at the pale man being lifted onto a medical bed.

"Crawford wants you to keep him alive," Ashley explained.

They started hooking up IV's in Brennan's arm and doing a quick scan on his body.  One man turned towards Ashley, "he has severe internal bleeding and many broken ribs, how has he survived this long?"

Ashley shrugged, "beats me."

"It's amazing," the man shook his head.  "We will do our best, but we're not making any promises."

"Thanks," Ashley replied as he turned back to start his tedious work on Brennan.  She took a good hard look at Brennan and tears started welling up in her eyes, she quickly turned away taking a deep breath to get a grip and walked out of the lab.

Ashley moved down the hall, she looked at her watch and sighed but continued down the hall.

          *                                     *                                     * 

Riley was worried sick about Shalimar; she had been gone for a half an hour.  "Do you think she's ok?"  Shannon asked.

"She has to be I saw her future," Riley sighed.

"What do you think Crawford is going to do with us?"  Shannon got the courage to ask.

"I don't know," Riley replied.

Vince smiled, "don't worry it can't be too bad or he would have done it already.  Besides I'll protect you if he tries anything."

"That's really reassuring," Shannon said rolling her eyes.

Riley grinned, "I think we'd have better luck with Shannon trying to protect us."

"Hey!"  Shannon stared at Riley. "I hate to fight."

"That's my point; Vince most likely would run himself up a tree or bite himself in the butt."  Riley explained.  "You on the other hand would have a better chance of hitting someone than Vince getting a handle on his powers."

Shannon started laughing, but Vince was not impressed.  "That's not funny," he glared at Shannon.

"Ya it is," Shannon continued to laugh.

Vince was about to protest but the door opened.  Ashley appeared holding a tray in her hands.  They all became silent as she moved closer to them.  She placed the tray in the middle of them.  "Enjoy," she groaned.

"Will do," Vince, said unenthused.

Ashley shook her head and turned around to leave.  "Ash," Riley said softly.

Ashley sighed and turned around, "What?"

"What are you doing?"  Riley asked her.

"Huh?"  Ashley said confused.

"You know what she meant Ash, don't play stupid," Vince snapped as he took the top off of the tray and grabbed an apple.

Ashley hung her head knowing he was right, "there is nothing I can do."

"No you can do something," Shannon began.  "You can help them escape."

"Crawford wouldn't approve of that," Ashley said.

"Who the HELL cares about what he thinks!"  Shannon became angrier.

Riley nodded her head, "she's right Ash, who cares about him?"

"Ahh…"

"Ash, you aren't like this.  You're nothing like these monsters not one bit," Vince told her.

"Crawford would…ki…" Ashley choked and started for the door to get away from them.

"Ash he won't, Shalimar and her friends can help you; they can put you in the Underground.  Like they did with us," Vince explained.   

Ashley turned around, "ya and look what happened, you got caught."

Vince looked at Shannon and Riley, nodding his head in agreement.  Riley rolled her eyes.  "But we didn't listen to them, if we did this never would have happened," she defended.

"Whatever!" Ashley huffed and stormed out of the room.

"So do you think we got through to her?"  Shannon asked.

"I don't know," Riley sighed.

Vince stared at Riley, "why didn't you just use your ability and tell her what to do, so we can get the heck out of here?"

            Riley just looked up at the ceiling and pounded her lightly against the wall.  "She has to figure this out for herself," she finally explained.

TBC

A/N:  You didn't think I would kill off Brennan did you?  LOL ya right!  Now the wait for Wednesday….I'm pretty sure that is a longer chapter, I know this one was…hmm not sure now, well anyways THANKS for ALL of the review there really awesome!****


	12. A glimpse into the future

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 12:  A glimpse into the future

          Adam's eyes were beginning to get heavy.  He had been up the whole night trying to work on a cure.  Tubes of different color formulas were spread all over the tables in the lab.  Adam's eyes were now blood shot from staring at the tubes for hours; his anger was starting to grow immensely.  He threw a tube at the wall shattering the glass all over the floor, and growled at his troubles.

            Emma walked in to the lab, rubbing her eyes as she was trying to have a 'quiet nap' with Jesse but Adam's noise had kept her up.  "What are you doing?" she asked groggily. 

            Adam turned around and whipped away the small tears under his eyes, "nothing."

"That's not your 'nothing' face," Emma observed as she sat down in a chair curling up in a ball, watching him closely.

Adam looked at her and had to crack a smile at the sight of her hair all messy and still half asleep, "really?"

"Ya, so what's up?" Emma yawned.

"I can't get this formula right," Adam, said in fury.

Emma sighed, "Adam just take a break and try again tomorrow."

"I CAN'T!"  Adam slammed his fist down on the table jumping Emma in her chair.

"Why not?" Emma asked with a great deal of concern in her voice.

"I have to do this for Shal and Brennan's sake.  If I don't then Crawford will torture or might even kill them until I get this stupid thing right," Adam explained as his eyes began to water up.

Emma got up from the chair and rubbed his arm in comfort.  "You're not doing them any good if you wear yourself out over this formula," Emma told him.  "Go get some rest and try again in the morning when you have a clear head."

Adam hung his head knowing she was right, Emma smiled.  She turned and left the lab leaving Adam to ponder her words of wisdom.  He placed down the tube in his hand and walked slowly out of the lab.  Before he left he turned around and looked at the mess he had made and sighed in frustration, then went to bed.

*                                              *                                              *

Riley thought quietly wondering what had happened to Shalimar.  Shannon and Vince had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but Riley couldn't sleep.  She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrated on Shalimar.   

'_Shal_' Riley asked trying to make contact with her.

Shalimar was just about to finally fall asleep when she heard Riley's voice in her head.  '_Riley?_'

'_Thank god, are you ok,'_ Riley sighed in relief.

'_Ya I think so, my ribs hurt, but I'm ok,'_ Shalimar replied a she traced the dried blood on her neck.

Riley smiled, _'so how are you holding up?_'

Shalimar held back her tears, even thought Riley wasn't even in the same room she knew she could feel her sadness.  '_How would you feel if someone you knew had died right in front of you?  Or you get tortured every time you get taken out of the room?_'

'_So you cared for Brennan a lot, huh?_' Riley dared to ask.

'_I don't know for sure,_' Shalimar couldn't make up her mind on whether or not she truly loved Brennan or if it was just a one-time fling.

Riley could feel Shalimar doubt in her feelings, she knew she should keep out of it but she had to intervene.  '_Shal, I'm going to show you something ok?_'

'_Ah ok,_' Shalimar replied. 

A rush of cold wind swept over Shalimar as she closed her eyes.

She stepped out of a cold fog and saw Riley standing in front of her.  "So glad for you to join me," Riley smirked.

_Shalimar smiled and took a look around her surroundings, which were unfamiliar.  "Where are we?"_

_"Just watch and find out," Riley said pointing to the door._

_The door slowly opened and Shalimar saw herself enter the room carrying a duffle bag in hand.  She went over to the table in the room and placed a pair of keys down, then started to walk into another room, with Riley and Shalimar right behind her.  _

_She entered a bedroom and took off her jacket throwing it over a chair.  She slumped down on the bed with the duffle bag on her lap, as the two watching her were invisible to her knowledge.  Shalimar sighed as she started to unzip the duffle bag, she slowly empted it out onto the bed.  Riley and Shalimar eyes widened when they saw the huge amount of money spewing out onto the sheets._

_Shalimar got up from the bed and fumbled behind her back and brought out a handgun.  She took out the clip and placed both of the pieces on the nightstand next to the bed.  She turned around and started counting the money, as Riley and Shalimar watched in shock at the sight they were seeing.  Shalimar finished that counting and stuffed it half of it back into the duffle bag, then placed it underneath the bed.  She walked over to a closet and pulled down a smaller duffle bag from the top shelf.  She went back over to the bed and put the remaining money in, she zipped up the bag and threw it furiously into the open closet._

_She flopped back down on her bed, and reached over to the nightstand grabbing a photo frame.  She clutched the frame close to her chest and began to cry.  "I'm so sorry…I'm just soooo sorry," Shalimar sobbed._

_"Why couldn't I have been as strong as you were," Shalimar said looking at the photo._

_Shalimar turned to Riley, "what am I looking at?  And why do I have all that fuckin' money?"_

_"Why don't you go have a look," Riley nodded toward the future Shalimar._

_Shalimar bit her bottom lip, "ok."  She walked slowly over to the bed and glanced at the photo.  Shalimar almost collapsed, when she saw the image of Brennan in the frame.  She stumbled back over to Riley standing by the door.  "It…was…Brennan," she choked._

_Riley nodded slightly and pointed back over to the bed._

_"I love you," she said kissing the photo right before the phone rang.  _

_She placed the picture down and picked up the phone, "hello?"_

_"Do you have it?" a male's voice on the other end asked._

_"Ya," Shalimar said with a sigh._

_"Good, drop it off at the corner of Lincoln and Spring.  Place it in the trash can and make sure no one sees you do it," the man instructed._

_Shalimar gritted her teeth, "I keep half of the money right?"_

_"Yes, only if you pull off this one other job for me.  It also has a bigger pay off than the others," the man explained._

_Shalimar rubbed the back of her neck.  "Fine what is it?" she asked pulling out a piece of paper and pen.  _

_Riley pointed for Shalimar to go look at what she was writing.  So Shalimar moved up closer and looked over her own shoulder waiting for her to start writing._

_"Alright on Thursday the federal bank on River St. is getting a huge shipment of money, now the guards are tight but I have a feeling you'll have no problem getting the money," the man explained.  "I will call you on Friday to give you the drop off point, and you don't forget the more money you can get the more you can keep."_

_Shalimar began writing notes down, 'federal bank on River St.', 'heavy guards', 'large amount of money', 'Friday he calls', and 'personal note: I need this money badly'._

_Shalimar shook her head not believing what she was seeing, then walked over to Riley.  "I've seen enough can we go now?"_

_"Nope not yet, keep watching," Riley, said without looking at her._

_Shalimar huffed and continued watching._

_Shalimar hung up the phone and sat at edge of her bed holding the paper in her hand.  She stood up folding the paper up and placed it in her pocket, then was about to reach for her gun when the phone rang again.  She picked it up, "hello?"_

_"Shal, don't hang up," a woman's voice said on the other line.  _

_"I don't want to talk Emma, I've had enough of Mutant X I just can't handle it with him not being there," Shalimar said._

_"Like we can Shal, you're not the only one that misses him."  Emma told her._

_Shalimar sat down on the bed again, "every time I walked through the halls or past his room, I excepted to see him come out and say hi or something," Shalimar explained hold in the tears as best as she could._

_            "Shal we could have helped you get through this, you didn't have to leave," Emma said._

"Yes Emma I did have to leave, I was going to lose it if I didn't," Shalimar said running her hands through her hair slowly.

_"So you leave and start robbing banks for people…to get a little cash…so you can…make a living," Emma in tears._

_"Emma it's the only thing I'm good at on the outside…robbing banks."  Shalimar admitted._

_Emma was silent on the other line finally she spoke.  "Will you please come home?   We want you back."_

_"Sorry I can't Em.  I can't be there with him not there, sorry."  With that Shalimar hung up the phone._

_She sat there looking at Brennan's photo; she reached over and grabbed the gun pieces.  Shalimar put them together and stared at it, she finally cocked the gun and placed it back on it spot beside Brennan's photo.  She laid down facing the gun and his photo; she began sobbing as she looked at the picture, with in a few minutes she had cried herself to sleep._

_Riley turned to Shalimar, "We're done here."_

Shalimar found herself opening up her eyes back in her holding cell, '_Riley what was that?_'

For a few minutes she didn't reply.  '_That was your alternate future if you don't tell Brennan how you feel when you find him._'

'_But he is dead, I saw him die._'  Shalimar said tears beginning to stream down her face.

'_You wait and see what is to come for you Sha_l…_just wait,_' Riley said opening her eyes breaking the connection with Shalimar.

'_What is that suppose to mean Riley?_'  Shalimar asked, but there was no reply from her.  '_RILEY?_'  There still was no reply.  '_RILEY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!_'  Shalimar finally broke down into tears.

TBC

A/N:  What do you guys think of it so far? ………  ::dead silence:: …….ok.   Well Friday will come quickly I promise, don't think it's going to be ending soon cuz it's not…LOL!   But I am trying to think of a new idea for a fic… so any suggestions???  My friend Bas wants me to challenge my self and try to do a Horror, but I don't know yet.  Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. One last plea

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 13:  One last plea  

Ashley paced the compound, trying to see if the answer to her troubles would show it's self.  It didn't.  Ashley walked around and around, until her feet were getting tired.  She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

Riley tried to shut her eyes when the door opened and Ashley entered the room.  "You're right," Ashley said walking closer to them.

Riley smiled, "I knew you'd see our side of things."

Shannon and Vince slowly awoke from the commotion in the room, "what the hell?"  Vince asked rubbing his eyes.

Ashley walked over to the two, "stand up."  She ordered.

"Ahh, no!"  Vince said smartly.

"Will you just stand," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Fine," they both agreed.

Vince and Shannon slowly stood up; Ashley reached into her winter coat pocket and pulled something out.  "What's that?" Shannon asked nervously.

"Turn around," Ashley said with out answering her question.

With a great deal of reluctance the two turned around, and with in seconds they felt the sub-dermal governors release from the base of their necks.  The two rubbed their necks and turned around.

"But why?" Shannon asked.

Vince looked at Shannon, "who cares, she's friggin helping us escape."

Ashley and Riley just laughed, "come on lets go."  Ashley said walking towards the door.

Without hesitation the three followed Ashley to the door.  She stopped before opening it, "all right you can go down to the armory and get some weapons if you like, then meet me in the storage garage."

"Sounds like a plan," Riley nodded.

Ashley was going to open up the door, when Shannon reached out and stopped her, "what are you going to do?"

"Well I just can't leave Shalimar and Brennan here.  Then I have some unfinished business."  Ashley explained.

"I guess that's a good answer…wait Brennan is alive?" Shannon asked a little bit confused.

"I hope so," Ashley replied opening up the door and walking out leaving them to fend for themselves.

Ashley moved slowly through the halls towards Shalimar's cell trying not to draw attention to her self as she pasted the guards patrolling the halls.  She stopped quickly and grabbed two jackets off one of the racks near Shalimar's cell.  Ashley tucked them under her arm and continued on.

Shalimar wondered what Riley had meant by '_If you don't tell Brennan how you feel when you find him._'  She thought of him, his smile every time she walked into the room.  The feel of his sweet lips gently running up her skin as they spent a blissful night of passion together, stuck in her mind like glue.  Shalimar began to cry as his painful image ran through her mind over and over again.

The door flew open, breaking Shalimar's trance.  Ashley stood in the doorway, and Shalimar stood up waiting to be taking away again.  "What is it this time?  More information?  Or to convince Adam to continue his work?"  Shalimar said bitterly.

"Neither," Ashley replied walking into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What?"  Shalimar was confused.

Ashley smiled and moved closer to Shalimar, "turn around."

Shalimar did what she was told and turned around, she quickly found her sub-dermal governor being released from her neck.  She turned back to look at Ashley with complete shock on her face, "but why?"

"Let's say I had some convincing."  She said smiling; she pulled the jackets from underneath her arm.  "Here put this on.  Make sure you keep the hood over your head so no one recognizes you.  They will not stop you; they'll just think that you're another guard like them."

Shalimar did what she said and put on the jacket, but she was handed another jacket.  "What is this for?"

"When you leave this room, turn right and head to the very end.  Once you reach it take the left hallway.  On the second door to your left is the lab, you will find him there."  Ashley explained before turning towards the door to leave.

"Who will I find?"  Shalimar asked a bit puzzled by her instructions.

All Ashley did was smile at her, "you will find vehicles and supplies in the storage garage," and with that she turned leaving Shalimar alone in the room.  Shalimar went to the door to get her answer from Ashley but the girl was gone.  Shalimar sighed and through the large hood over her head, covering most of her face and began heading down the hall in the direction Ashley had explained.  She kept her head down as she moved to the end of the hallway.

Shalimar smiled when her feral senses told her men approach, she had missed its feeling terribly.  She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, she kept her head down keeping the urge to look up at the three men walking by her.

Zan walked with two guards heading to gather Shalimar once again.  They passed a guard on their way.  Zan turned around as he kept walking something didn't just feel right as the guard passed him.  He shook off the feeling and continued on his path.

Shalimar gave a huge sigh of relief as she came to the end of the hall, and turned left and looked for the second door to come up.  Soon enough it did, she hesitated for a moment before opening it up.

The room was fairly dark, but there was a good amount of light shining down on a medical bed in the middle of the room.  Shalimar closed the door behind her as took a good look around.  It was familiar in a way, the position of the monitor keeping track of the patient's heart rate and blood pressure.  She moved closer to the bed and immediately recognized the man on the bed.

Her stomach tightened into a million knots before running over to him, "oh my god, Brennan."  Tears of joy started rolling down her face as she noticed his fairly strong heart beat.

Shalimar gently gripped his shoulder as she stood over his body and gave them a small shake.  "Brennan wake up," she demanded.

He stirred slightly but did not wake from his slumber.  "Brennan hon' please wake up," Shalimar begged him.

"I can't lose you again, please open your eyes," Shalimar bent down closer to him, giving his shoulders another small shake.

Slowly his eyes began to open, but almost as soon as they opened the closed again.  "No Brennan you can't…die on me."  Shalimar sobbed.

Brennan slowly opened one eye and looked at her, "And why…is…that?"  He asked softly.

Shalimar smiled as he opened up both of his eyes to look at her.  "Just because," Shalimar told him stoking his cheek with her thumb.

Brennan's once again began to shut his eyes, "Shal I need to sleep more."

"NO!  Don't close your eyes don't leave me," Shalimar begged him as she bent down even closer to him.

*                                              *                                              *

Zan opened up the door to Shalimar's cell, "oh Miss Fox!"  He said entering the room.  He looked around; Shalimar was nowhere in the room.

Zan grew furious, "NO!"

He stormed out of the room, grabbing the two guards by the shirt. "Go sound the alarm, she's escaped."  Zan pushed the away and began running towards the lab knowing she would go for her friend first.

*                                              *                                              *

Shalimar still stood over Brennan, "Please Brennan don't die.  I…I…I love you," she whispered in his ear.

TBC

A/N:  I know I know…. another cliffhanger.   I pretty sure this is the last one, but I could be wrong.  I've started my other fic, it's going to be a horror/supernatural/angst totally different angle from my usual stuff… but don't worry it will have Shal/Bren stuff as well.   Thanks for all the reviews you guys have being giving they are great!!!!   PLEASE Review!!!!!!!


	14. Something gone wrong

The Trials Of Love 

**Summary:** When an old friend of Adam turns up craving revenge, it results in the capture of Bren/Shal, but is the love they hold for each other enough to keep them alive?  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters. But I do own any other characters.

**Notes:** Italics with indicate thought. Stars indicate time change or place.

**Story by:** Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com, feel free to email me on any questions or well anything!

*          *            *

Chapter 14:  Something gone wrong

Zan barged into the lab, drawing his gun from its holster, "why Miss Fox, how did you get out?"  Zan asked pointing the gun at her back.

Shalimar heard him cock the gun, and she slowly turned around.  "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a menacing smile on her face.

Zan chuckled, and stepped closer.  "You are one sarcastic girl, Shalimar."

"You haven't seen sarcastic just yet," Shalimar eyes, flashed a bright golden.

Zan smiled, "I see someone has taken off your governor.  This should be interesting."

"Yes very," Shalimar growled stepping forward.

"I don't think so, my pretty little kitty.  You're down to you ninth life," Zan told her pointing the gun straight at her face.

Shalimar stopped and stared at the gun pointed at her face.  It suddenly hit her that she had seen this scene before; Riley had shown it to her.  She knew with in a few seconds the gun was going to go off.  Shalimar quickly glanced around, there was nowhere for her to go, if she did jump out of the way he could still shoot her or even Brennan.

"Hmm…I really don't want to destroy that beautiful face of yours, so I think right in the heart will do the job."  Zan said lowering the gun a little.

Shalimar froze; she closed her eyes and awaited her fate.  She heard the gunshot, she expected to feel the bullet enter into her body but there was nothing.  Shalimar slowly opened her eyes and saw Zan crumbling down onto his knee's dropping the gun beside him.

She glanced up and saw Ashley's figure in the door wait lowering her gun to her side.  She smiled and took off running down the hall, to finish the rest of her business.

*                                              *                                              *

Crawford stood at the computer waiting for the computer's web cam to connect with Adam's.

Adam sat working hard at the formula; he had taken Emma's advice well actually her order and had gotten some sleep.  To his amazement he was feeling more up to the task at hand, when the computer beeped.  He knew immediately that it was Crawford.

"What is it?"  Adam asked bitterly.

"Ouch, so harsh," Crawford said with a smile.

"Ya well get use to it," Adam bit back.

Crawford just chuckled, "I was wonder how you progress was done."

"Fine, you should have results in another hour or so," Adam told him.

"That's not good enough Adam," Crawford said shaking his head.

"Ya well this is the best I can do," Adam replied.

Crawford was about to reply when an alarm sound through the halls and room.  "What the hell?" Crawford started looking around confused.

Adam could hear the alarm, "Crawford what is that?"

Crawford turned around and quickly disconnected his conversation will Adam.

Adam saw the screen go black, "SHIT!!"

Jesse and Emma entered the lab just in time to hear Adam, "what's wrong Adam?"  Jesse asked.

"Something happened at Crawford's compound.  All I heard were alarms sounding off," Adam explained.

"Maybe Shal and Brennan escaped," Emma, said hopefully as Jesse put his arm around her waist.

Adam sighed, "let's hope you're right."

*                                              *                                              *

The guards had finally reached one of the alarms and pulled it down.  Riley, Vince, and Shannon came to an intersection.  "Shit, which way Vince?"  Riley asked hearing the alarm sound off.

"Ahh…left.  No right…no left," Vince started to argue with himself.  "Left…right…left…right."  He gave a low growl then a hiss and began chasing himself in the middle of the hallway.

Shannon and Riley just shook their heads and laughed at the sight of him.  

"No left…no right…left…right."  He continued in between growling and hissing at himself.

Shannon stepped up and tapped him on his way by.  He stopped panting from chasing himself.  Without warning Shannon hit Vince upside the head, "which WAY?" she demanded.

"Right," Vince decided and began running in that direction with the girls right on his heels.

TBC

A/N:  Well it's not really a cliffhanger…. Well maybe a lil…LOL!  You gotta admit I've remembered to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  Hope it's still keeping your attention.  Please REVIEW!!!


	15. Finishing Business

Chapter 15

Shalimar just looked at Zan and could smell the blood pour out of his body and onto the floor. She finally got a hold of herself and turned around to face Brennan whose eyes were still closed. She nudged him gently, "Brennan, we need to get out of here wake up."

He moaned but never opened his eyes. Shalimar huffed and leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, with in a few seconds he was kissing her back, wrapping his free hand around the back of her head into a deep kiss. Shalimar finally broke off to catch some air, Brennan's eyes were now open and looking livelier than before. "Come on let's go," Shalimar said as she began unhitching the IV's and machines from his body.

Brennan struggled to sit up, when Shalimar threw him a coat, "put this on," she ordered as she finished taking out the final IV.

Shalimar helped Brennan put his last arm threw the sleeve and zip up his jacket, he slowly climbed down from the bed and winced in pain. Shalimar grabbed his arm and put it around her should to help him balance as the slowly began to leave the lab. 

She stopped beside Zan's body and glanced down at the gun next to him and looked at Brennan, who happened to be looking at the same thing. He nodded at her; she let go of his arm and bent down picking up the gun. She quickly went though his jacket pockets trying to find some extra clips that he might have stashed in is jacket. Sure enough she found three clips in his pockets. Shalimar glanced at Brennan who gave a small smile. She stood up switched on the safety and stuffed it into the back of her jeans, and placed the clips in a pocket.

Brennan began to walk out of the lab slowly, but felt Shalimar come up next to him and take his arm around her shoulder. Inside Brennan was secretly smiling to himself thinking of what Shalimar said when she thought he was sleeping. '_She loves me,_' he repeated again and again. 

***

Vince really had no idea where he was leading them and the girls knew it. Shannon finally stopped the madness before they were caught. "Forget the armory, let's find the breaker room."

"Why?" Vince questioned.

"Well we can turn off the security cameras, and this stupid alarm that is drivin' me insane," Shannon explained getting a little annoyed. 

Vince was just about to protest. "I think that's a good idea," Riley agreed.

Vince sighed, "ya it sounds good."

"Good this way," Shannon said with a smile as she led them down another hall at a dead run. She slowed down after turning a couple of corners. He stuck her head around the wall and saw one guard standing in front of the door. "One guard," Shannon whispered to them.

Riley looked confused. "You know I haven't seen any guards since we got out, I think something is up, or their all looking in the wrong place."

Shannon and Vince just looked at each other. "I'll take care of the guard," Vince announced.

"No I will," Shannon told him.

Riley gave her a weird look, "Shan you hate to do that kind of thing."

"Only because you don't let me have any fun," Shannon replied. "Come on please," she begged.

Riley and Vince grinned at each other. "Sure Shan go have fun," Vince winked.

Shannon just shook her head at them, giving a small wave she slowly materialized out of sight. 

"That is still weird to see," Riley said with a low laugh.

"Ya well she is a weird girl," Vince smiled at her.

"Just because I'm invisible doesn't mean I can't hear you," they heard Shannon say in front of them.

"Sorry I thought you were gone already," Vince said with a sly smiled, he had sensed her there the whole time he was just messing around with her. Riley saw his reaction and slapped him on the arm. "Oww," Vince whispered rubbing his arm lightly.

Shannon slowly crept closer to the guard trying to be as quiet as she could. He was standing right in front of the door to the breaker room, his gun was slung behind his back and looked like he was about to fall asleep. Shannon smiled to herself as she tapped the guy on the shoulder.

The guy jumped in the air, startled at what he felt on his shoulder. He swung around with his gun know in his hand. He saw nothing but looked around in complete confusion. Shannon had a hard time controlling her laughter, but she found it in herself to do so. Once the guard stopped looking around and returned to his original position, Shannon tapped him once again.

"Who goes there?" The guard demanded drawing his gun once again. Shannon kept tapping his shoulder driving the man insane. She glanced over and saw Riley and Vince spying from the corner and decided to stop her fun. Shannon tapped him for the last time and waited for him to turn around. With one swing she connected her fist with the guard's nose, sending him straight to the ground unconscious.

Riley and Vince watched the guys go down then ran up to her. "Whoa Shan nice hit," Vince said somewhat surprised at what she did. Shannon didn't appear or reply. "Shan?" Vince asked looking around.

"Boo!" Shannon poked Vince's sides and appeared behind him.

Vince jumped and with a bark, and began yelping scared out of his wits. Shannon and Riley started laughed at him. "Hey, it's not funny." Vince told them.

"Ya…it…is," Shannon replied in between laughs.

Riley continued laughed as she reached for the door, but it was locked, "oh great."

Shannon smiled, "so you need my amazing talents again, huh?"

Riley had to roll her eyes, "sure Shan you keep thinking that."

Shannon grinned with in a second she phased through the door and opened it from the other side, "what would you guys do without me?"

"Celebrate," Vince said jokingly, as both girls hit each of his arms. "What did I say to deserve for that?" As he bent down and dragged the guard into the room with them, then shut the door.

Shannon just stuck out her tongue and walked with Riley to the middle of the room. All three just stood their eyes wide looking at all the circuit breakers, and computers all over the room.

"Now which one is it?" Shannon asked turning to Riley.

"Like I know," Riley huffed.

Vince stepped up in between the two girls; "you didn't have a vision of this earlier, did you?"

Riley just shook her head no, "sorry no vision."

Vince just sighed, "well that sucks." He replied unenthused. "All right maybe these guys are total boneheads and labeled things."

Shannon and Riley just giggled. "Ya maybe," Shannon agreed trying to stay optimistic about the whole thing.

"Only way to find out," Riley turned her head to take a better look at the room. "All right I'll take the left, Vince you take the center, and Shan you take the right." The two nodded and split up to look.

***

Shalimar was half dragging Brennan down the hallway, "Brennan you have to stay awake ok. Can you do that for me?"

"Ya," Brennan whispered.

"Good, now I think we're almost to the storage garage," Shalimar explained, she lifted her hand up to her ear and rubbed it.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, with pure concern in his eyes.

"The stupid alarm, it's driving my Feral side crazy," Shalimar moaned.

Brennan kissed the top of her head, and Shalimar's eyes suddenly went feral and she stopped in her tracks, guards." She said softly.

"Shit," Brennan replied in no mood or condition to fight the guards off.

Shalimar smiled and pulled Brennan's hood over his head along with her own. "Don't look up," she ordered getting a small nod from him.

Two guards rounded the corner, and looked straight at them. "What happened?" one asked getting closer to them.

'_God they are stupid,_' Shalimar said to herself. "There's two of them, they went that way." Shalimar pointed down the hall behind her.

"Let's go," one said hitting the other one's arm signaling for him to start running.

Brennan looked up at Shalimar once they were gone and gave a sigh of relieve, "boy what stupid asses."

Shalimar grinned, "I was thinking the same thing."

They slowly began to walk again hoping they wouldn't run into more close calls.

***

Abby ran down the hall after going to the lab where Ashley had taken Brennan. She found Zan dead in the middle of the room, but spent no time taking care of his body. She ran into six guards on running down the hall in a pack. They stopped in front of her waiting for their orders.

"Three of you follow me, and the rest of you head back down that hall to the storage garage, they might try to get out that way." Abby instructed.

She took off with guards right behind her heading for the breaker room.

***

"Have you found anything yet?" Riley yelled to her friends.

"No, but at least mine are labeled…sort of," Shannon answered.

"You suck," Vince yelled back, getting a little pissed off at looking for the switches. He was about to give up on the spot he was looking at and move on, when he glanced to his right. One of the computer screens had four screens, rotating every five seconds. "Guys! I think I found the security cameras'!" he said with a glow moving over to the computer.

Shannon and Riley rushed over to him, "good eyes." Riley said ruffling up Vince's hair.

"Thanks I think," Vince replied. "Now only if I knew how turn it off, you would probably kiss me."

Riley rolled her eyes, "in you dreams."

Vince just grinned and started looking for something to disconnect the thing. "Here let me do it," Shannon said pushing him aside.

"Oh no," Riley groaned.

"It looks like we're going to have some company," Vince sighed watching Abby and her goons run towards the breaker room.

Vince looked at the girls and jumped over the table and ran for the door, quickly locking it. Riley and Shannon turned about and gave him a strange look. "I don't think that's going to work," Shannon told him as he jogged over.

"Well it's worth a try," Vince shrugged.

"Okay, I think I got it," Shannon said as the computer screen went blank and started flashing an error sign.

"So now onto the alarm, cause it's drivin' me nuts," Vince sighed once again.

***

Crawford closely watched the security camera's trying to see what was happening, when the all the screens went snowy. "What the hell?" He turned around and Ashley was standing in the doorway. "Ashley, what is going on?"

"I let them go," Ashley announced.

"You did WHAT?" Crawford asked a little shocked.

"I can let you do this any longer. I've had enough," Ashley told him taking a step forward.

"Ashley don't you understand, I have to. I can wait for this to take over my body," Crawford explained holding out his lizard like hand.

Ashley hung her head, "you could have done this another way."

"No, Adam is the only one that could help me," Crawford said.

Ashley groaned, "it's always about you. You never think about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true," Crawford said lowly.

Ashley laughed, "so that's why you through Riley, Shannon, and Vince in a holding cell." She paused quickly, "oh and why you kidnapped two of Adam's people for blackmail. Ya you don't think about yourself." Ashley replied smartly.

"Well they were a security risk, I couldn't have them going to Mutant X and telling them my plan," Crawford smiled.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "that's always the case with you. You don't trust anyone. So you lock the people you're threatened by in a holding cell for three months, that's real nice."

"What's the problem with that?" Crawford demanded.

"Oh just about everything, like kidnapping for ransom, torturing you hostages, just to name a few." Ashley said getting a little disgusted at Crawford.

"Ashley you of all people I thought you'd be the one that wouldn't do this. I mean after all we've been through, but if that's how you feel then I'll have to consider you a risk as well." Crawford sighed and stared at her before turning around, and was going to call Abby or Zan to his office to take her away.

He heard the cock of a gun loading and slowly turned around. Ashley stood there holding her handgun pointing it straight at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Crawford asked in shock.

"Sorry Dad I can't let you do this anymore," Ashley said as tears started streaming down her face.

"Ash, come on you don't want to do this, everything will be fine. I trust you," Crawford replied slowly putting up her hands.

Ashley took one more step closer to him, "sorry." She slowly pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying in his direction. His body convulsed as the bullet entered his body, tears streaming down her face as she pulled the trigger two more times emptying the gun, at his crumbling body.

She held the gun out in front of her and let it drop in front of her feet, before feel down onto her knees. Holding her face in her hands, crying for the things she had to do.


	16. Thunder cats

Chapter 16

Thunder Cat's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shalimar struggled to open up the door to the storage garage as Brennan was starting to lean more heavily on her. "Just hang on," Shalimar told him.

"What do you think I'm doing," Brennan joked gripping Shalimar's shoulder tightly to keep his balance.

Shalimar smiled and swung the door open, "shit."

"You can say that again," Brennan said looking down at the different styles of snowmobiles from Polaris's to Arctic Cats.

Shalimar slowly started walking with Brennan to the stairs making their way down the steel stairs to the bottom floor. She made it over to one of the snowmobiles and set Brennan down on one of the seats. He watched her as she went over to a rack full of helmets, pants, and supplies. 

She grabbed some pants and a backpack off of the rack, she threw Brennan some pants. He laughed and slowly put them on. "What's so funny?" Shalimar asked not even looking at him, as she was trying to gather up supplies they might need.

"Oh that we have to bundle up, because it's so friggin' cold out," Brennan smiled.

"I wonder why he has this compound in the Arctic?" Shalimar replied putting on her own pair of pants.

"Hell if I know. I just can wait to get home and get some sun," Brennan whispered as his breath became shallower.

Shalimar turned and looked at him a pain expression on her face. "We'll get home soon," she answered and turned around stuffing more things in the backpack.

She finally swung the backpack over her shoulder and grabbed two helmets off the shelf above and made her was back over to Brennan.

Brennan swung his leg over for Shalimar to have a seat in front of him so she could drive them out of there. She was about to climb on and start the snowmobile up, when the door busted open.

"YOU TWO STOP!" one of the three guards yelled at them.

"Oh shit," Brennan said seeing them draw their guns.

Shalimar reached over and pulled Brennan off of the snowmobile. Brennan smiled as he braced himself over her as they hid behind wooden boxes. "Is this comfortable?" Brennan grinned.

"Well don't get to comfortable rocket boy," Shalimar chuckled, before machine gun bullets flew around the boxes.

Brennan sighed and climbed off of Shalimar and sat next to her with both of their backs up against the box behind them. "Now what?" Brennan asked flinching slightly as bullets tore up the box sheltering them.

Shalimar reached behind her pulling out the handgun from the back of her pants. "I really didn't think this would come in handy," Shalimar shrugged.

She pushed herself away from the box and propped herself onto her knees; she slowly peeked around the box to get a look at the men. Shalimar's head quickly came back as bullets aimed in her direction, and she slid back over closer to Brennan.

"All right there's three of them, and they each take turns on reloading there guns so it's continual fire," Shalimar explained to him.

"Oh great," Brennan said sarcastically, Shalimar just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Brennan just gave her a strange look, "what was that for?"

"Just for being you," Shalimar smiled running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

Brennan repositioned himself quickly, so his breathing sounded somewhat normal. "So what are we going to do?"

"Ah…good question," Shalimar agreed. "I can't take a good shot at them, when they're aiming start for my head. I need a distraction," she glanced over at him.

Brennan gave her a sly smile, "why didn't you say so?" He quickly charged a spark of electricity in his fingers.

Shalimar nodded with a small smile on her face, before getting in kneeling position. She fumbled through her pockets in her jacket and pulled out the clips that she took from Zan, placing them down in front of her for a quick reload when necessary. "Ready?" she asked loading the gun.

"Yup," Brennan confirmed as he charged up some electricity in his palm.

Shalimar gripped the trigger of the gun, "now!"

Brennan turned on his side and threw streams of energy towards the men on top of the balcony. He didn't necessarily hit the men, but jumped them just enough to stop their gun charade. Shalimar quickly aimed up and finished out the clip in the gun taking down only one of the men, before the other two started shooting again.

Shalimar ducked down along with Brennan and changed clips, "well one down two to go." She huffed.

Brennan groaned and painfully gripped his side, concern flushed across Shalimar's face, "you ok?" She asked him gently placing her hand on Brennan's arm. 

Brennan shook his head yes, "uh huh."

"Do you have enough energy to do it again?" Shalimar asked him.

"Ya," Brennan whispered.

"Ok, ready?" Shalimar asked him getting ready to shoot again.

Brennan nodded and gathered a small amount of energy as it was the most he could gather before passing out. He turned around at let the energy fly, sending it into the railing. Sparks flew, blinding the two men for a brief second giving Shalimar enough time to fire of the next clip at the two men. One of the men grabbed his chest, stumbled forward, and tumbled over the railing smashing into the boxes below.

Shalimar had to duck down again to reload the next clip giving the last guard time to continue shooting. "Well at least I hit two out of the three," Shalimar joked.

Brennan smiled weakly, "and two clips left, I think you can do it."

"Well we'll wait for him to reload, and that should give me time to shoot his ass down," Shalimar grinned slapping in one of the clips. 

"No I can distract him with another bolt," Brennan explained.

Shalimar lifted on of her eyebrows in detest, "I don't think so, you need to save your energy for when we head out here." she nodded towards the garage door.

"But…" Brennan began to protest.

"No buts, I don't want you risking it," Shalimar explained.

Brennan gave her a questioning look, "why don't you?" He asked wanting her to tell him how she felt.

"Ahh…ahh," Shalimar started, but the silence of the guards' machine gun stopped her train of thought. Without any hesitation she propped herself up over the box covering them and squeezed the trigger. Brennan turned and watched; to his amazement Shalimar hit the guard with outstanding accuracy. Shalimar squeezed the trigger sending another bullet in the man's direction, she continued until the man slowly fell to his knee. Brennan looked over at her; her face has pure hatred written all over it. He moved over to her and placed his hand on her arm. 

"Shal he's dead," Brennan, told her softly as she let out one last bullet hitting the man in the chest once again, before he finally fell over.

Shalimar lowered her gun and looked down at it, "I…I…don't know what came over me." She explained looking up into Brennan's eyes, her eyes filling up with tears. "It was like I blamed him for everything that happened."

"Hey it's ok," Brennan said pulling her into a hug. "Now let's get the hell out of here before anymore come," he suggested.

Shalimar pulled out of the hug, "lets." She stood up and helped Brennan to his feet.

He braced himself on her as she led them over to a snowmobile; he sat down on the back as Shalimar went back over and grabbed the backpack. "You mind wearing our supplies?" Shalimar asked Brennan walking back over.

"Not at all," Brennan said willingly strapping it onto his back when Shalimar handed it to him. 

She ran over to the garage door pushing the button for it to open as she put on one of the helmets she had grabbed. A gust of snow and winded entered the garage, Shalimar eyes widened before turning around and heading back to the sled. Brennan was putting on his helmet, when Shalimar straddled over the snowmobile.

"These guys are so dumb," Shalimar huffed.

"Why?" Brennan asked before slapping down the shield over his eyes.

"They left every key in each sled," Shalimar laughed, turning the key starting up the Thunder Cat that she had chosen. She smiled hearing the engine roar, "it has a nice engine."

"What?" Brennan asked not hearing her over the noise.

"Never mind," Shalimar grinned, shutting the shield on her helmet.

Brennan saw her and did the same, and held on for dear life knowing she couldn't resist gunning in out of the garage into the blizzard like conditions outside. Sure enough Brennan was right, Shalimar clutched the throttle and the sled took off out of the garage with the door shutting behind them.

***

Abby ran down the hall with the three guards behind her, she slid to a stop in front of the door. She tried opening up the door, but it was locked. Riley, Shannon, and Vince stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in panic.

"I know that you guys are in there!" Abby yelled from the other side of the door. "If you don't open the door and surrender or I'm going to have to bust my way in and take you by force."

"If you want us come and get us!" Riley yelled.

Vince and Shannon whipped their heads in her direction. "Ri, she probably has a whole army behind her," Shannon explained.

"Shannon, you might want to go invisible before she busts the door down. Maybe you can surprise some of them," Riley explained.

"It'll be my pleasure," Shannon replied giving her a sly smiled before disappearing.

Abby eyes flashed feral and she lowered her shoulder into the door, taking it off its hinges. The four rushed into the room, where Riley and Vince stood there waiting for them.

"Where is Shannon?" Abby asked looking around the room.

"We don't know, we thought you might," Vince said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart with me," Abby explained with a hint of hatred in her voice.

Vince shrugged, "where's the fun in that?"

Riley just sighed, "so are we going to get this over with?"

Abby's eyes flashed their golden color, before she leaped in the air at the two. Vince grinned with pride as his glowed silver as his canine side took over his body, as Abby landed in front of him. "Boy this is going to be fun," Vince gave a throaty growl.

Abby crouched down and gave a slight hiss, "it'll be my pleasure in kicking your ass."

Vince's lip just curled up baring his teeth as he gave another growl. Before either of them could attack, one of the men dropped to the ground. Shannon materialized over his body, "that was funny."

"Get those two?" Abby demanded the two other guards. "I'll take care of him," Abby glared at Vince.

Vince opened his arms as an invite for her to hit him, "bring it on!"

Abby snarled and lunged at him; Vince copied her move launching him self in the air at her. They collided half way sending each other to the ground. Abby quickly through a roundhouse kick as she landed on the ground, to Vince's face sending him to the ground. Abby crouched down licking her lips as Vince propped himself up on this hands and knees.

He whipped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his lip; looking up at Abby he saw her expression. "OH…that's it," Vince said getting up on his feet. "My mom always told me never to hit a woman, but for you I'm gonna have to make an exception." Abby just smiled and began attacking him once again.

Shannon and Riley stood side by side, looking at the two big hearty men in front of them, as the men unlatched their guns and placed them on the ground. Riley glanced at Shannon, "shall we?"

"Let's," Shannon side with a grin.

The two girls stepped forward and began throwing punches towards the guard's guts, but they were easily deflected. Each of the girls received a couple of hits, which they were unable to stop. The guards were twice their size and the girls were getting tired. They had finally gotten a couple of good kicks to the men's heads, giving them a short break as the guards stumbled backwards.

"These guys are harder than I thought they would be," Riley stated.

"You're telling me," Shannon replied out of breath.

"Well at least Vince is having fun," Riley smiled, hearing him bark several times.

Shannon just giggled, "Well at least one of us is."

Riley looked over at her friend, "hey one of your abilities is propulsion, why can you use it?"

Shannon gave her a weird look, "have you ever seen me use it?"

"No," Riley replied watching the men come after them.

"Well…it's…not…pretty," Shannon told her in between punches. "And the fact…that I can't stop…myself could…be…another reason."

Riley just started laughing, but it ceased when the man whipped a backhand across her face. Riley grabbed the side of her face in pain; she quickly looked back at the man. "Now you've done it!" she said angrily.

Riley gathered up more strength and released more punches into the guards' stomach. Shannon glanced at Riley and she smiled as copied Riley's moves.

Vince looked over at the girls as he tried to fend off Abby; they seemed to be handling them selves nicely. He was getting bored the two were evenly matched only managing to get in a couple of punches. 

"You're good," Abby huffed. "Too bad we did spar while you were still with us."

Vince just raised his eyebrow, "thanks I think."

Abby just grinned and lunged at him again Vince wasn't prepared for it. Abby grabbed him by the shirt and toss him over onto the computers.

Riley and Shannon turned to see what the crashing noise was behind them, forgetting about the men they were fighting. They saw Vince struggling to get up from the table that he smashed into. With out warning the two guards grabbed the girls, putting them both in headlocks. 

Shannon kicked and squirmed along with Riley as they tried to free themselves. Riley struggled as best as she could but no luck the men were too strong. She glanced over at Shannon who was trying to signal for her to use her powers to get them loose, but Riley just smiled. "Shannon…have you…seen…Miss…Congeniality?" Riley asked as the man squeezed her throat.

"Ya," Shannon replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Now would be…a…fun time…to try…her talent…at the…end," Riley explained. 

Shannon shook her head in agreement and giggled to herself, knowing what Riley wanted her to do. With in, seconds the two girls simultaneously began the sequence. The men crumbled down for the count as the girls stood over them, giving each other high fives. 

"I knew that would come in handy some day," Riley stated kick one of them in the gut as he rolled around.

"Ya, but you could have used your powers and do something…geez!" Shannon said with a huff.

Riley shrugged, "where's the fun in that?"

Shannon just rolled her eyes, before she could reply they heard Vince, "AHHHHH!" They turned around just in time to see flying into another table. He slowly stood up, "help would be good!"

The girls rushed over and surrounded Abby who crouched down, "three of you against me. This should be fun," Abby smirked.

"Make that four," a voice came from the door.

Abby looked towards the door along with everyone else in the room. "Ashley? What are you doing?" Abby asked a little nervous.

"Finishing what I've started," Ashley replied walking forward drawing her gun pointing it at her.

Riley eyes widened, "Ash, what are you doing?"

"I'm ending this," Ashley said cocking the gun.

"Crawford will kill you if you do this!" Abby yelled at her.

"Not if he's already dead," Ashley replied then paused as Abby's eyes widened in fear, "and do you really think he would kill his own daughter?"

"What?" Abby asked shocked.

Ashley shook her head in disappointment. "I'm surprised for a feral you couldn't tell." Abby just looked at her completely confused. "See what I mean, you still don't believe me," Ashley just crept closer.

She stood right in front of Abby and pointed the barrel of the gun into Abby's forehead. Shannon looked at Riley with a nervous look on her face then back to Ashley, "Ashley don't do it, you'll be just like them."

Abby grinned, "you don't have the guts to kill in cold blood."

"Tell that to Zan and my dad," Ashley explained.

Abby gulped as a sly smile crossed Ashley face, before thrusting the end of the gun into Abby's head knocking her to the ground unconscious. She turned around to the other three, "for a feral she wasn't keen into her senses."

The three laughed at her comment as she walked up to them. "Come on let's get out of here. I'll take you some place safe," Ashley explained holding out her hands for them to take. With in seconds the vanished from the room, leaving Abby unconscious with the rest of the guards to find their own way out of the compound. 


	17. Truth be told

Chapter 17: Truth Be Told

*                                     *                                     *

The snow had died down and the wind was starting to pick up.  Shalimar looked at the sun that was starting to set.  She could feel Brennan's grip around her waist loosen, it scared her that he might be dying behind her.  She slowed down the sled slightly to get a better look around for some shelter.  Her eyes flashed feral, trying to get a better look at what she thought looked like ice caves.  She quickly turned the sled in that direction.

She slowly came up to the cave and sighed in relief.  Shalimar parked the sled inside and shut it off, before taking off her helmet.  She nudged Brennan slightly hoping he was just sleeping.

"Ya…huh…what?"  Brennan jumped up from his slumber. 

Shalimar giggled, "wake up sleepy head."

"Ya," Brennan rubbed his eyes, as Shalimar swung off the sled.  "Thank god we stopped," Brennan huffed getting off the sled as well taking off his helmet.

Shalimar put her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrow upwards, giving Brennan a pissed look.   Brennan looked at her a nervous about what she was thinking, "what?"

"You don't like holding that close?"  Shalimar asked trying to make Brennan squirm.

"NO!"  Brennan put his hands up in defense, "no that was the best part!"  Brennan put his hand on his forehead as he started turning bright red for his quick non-thought out answer.  "I mean this backpack is killing me."

Shalimar smiled brightly and moved closer to Brennan giving a small giggle.  "Here let me take that, you go sit down," she said holding out her hand to take the backpack from Brennan.

He slowly took it off and winced just enough to make Shalimar worry.  "That thing is heavy.  What the heck is in that?"

"You go sit down and I'll take a look," Shalimar told him.

He did what she requested and took a seat up against the ice wall in the cavern.  Brennan watched as Shalimar knelt down a few feet in front of him and start taking out simple things.  Shalimar huffed, "okay we got some dried food and power bars.  A thermal blanket thing," she looked unenthused, "a box of matches, which is useless."  Shalimar huffed.

"Is that it?"  Brennan asked.

Shalimar looked in the bag, "no there is…paper?"  She pulled it out and should it to him.  "And…wood?"  Shalimar pulled out small long pieces of wood that fix perfectly in the bottom of the backpack.

"They might have been stupid, but they were some boy scouts," Brennan said with a laugh.  He gave a small wince from the pain that his lungs caused when he laughed.

Shalimar tried to look like she wasn't worried about his condition, even though she was petrified.  "Here let me start a fire," that scared her even more.

Brennan could see the fear cross her face at the mention of fire, "Shal don't do it."

"What?" Shalimar was a little confused at his sudden statement.

"We'll be fine without a fire," Brennan told her, with concern for her written all across his face.

"No you have to stay warm.  If you catch something, your body isn't strong enough to help you," Shalimar said as she started building the sticks in a tepee shape over some crumbled paper.

Brennan sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and closer to Shalimar.  Her hands were shaking as she held the match, trying to get her confidence up to strike the match.  She didn't even see Brennan getting close to her until his hand suddenly covered hers as she held the match.

            She glanced up, tears welling up in her eyes.  He just smiled at her, "let me do it."  She looked back down at his hands on hers and slowly let go of the match.  Shalimar moved back slowly to the wall where Brennan was originally, and watched him intensely as he lit the match and carefully put it down on the paper.

            He slowly blew on the starting fire, and within seconds it was burning brightly.  Brennan placed a few more sticks on top and moved back over to Shalimar.

            She smiled as he slowly sat down be side her.  "Are you okay?" he asked as she looked back at the fire.

            "Ya…I'm fine," she replied as she looked back at him.  "I should be the one to ask you that, you're the one that might have broken ribs."

            "Na I'm fine," Brennan said trying not to show his pain as he repositioned himself.

Shalimar frowned, "here let me take a look."  She told him.

Brennan huffed and reluctantly agreed and unzipped his jacket.  He lifted up his shirt showed Shalimar his stomach area.

Her eyes widened when she noticed the amazingly large yellowish purple bruise across his upper abdomen.  She reached down and gently touched the bruise with two fingers.  Brennan took in a quick breath, not that it hurt but just that her touch sent shivers up his spine.  Shalimar noticed his reaction and pulled her hand away think she was hurting him.

To her surprise Brennan quickly reached up and gripped her wrist, she let him do so and didn't move.  She looked down at her hand and she allowed him to bring her hand down closer to his abs.  Shalimar just watched their hands, until Brennan had placed her hand completely on his bruise.

He grinned at her as she looked at him with a confused look on his face.  "Your hand is warm," he told her and she just gave a small laugh.

Brennan shut his eyes as Shalimar carefully started rubbing his abs, "Brennan I need to tell you something," Shalimar finally said.  Brennan opened his mouth to say something but Shalimar cut him off, "but don't say anything until I'm done, k?"

"All right," Brennan agreed keeping his eyes closed.

"When they took me away and I thought you had died…I didn't think I was strong enough to keep going," she started trying not to break down in tears.  "Then I met some of the other mutants, when they took me to another cell.  They helped me realize what my life would look like with out you in it…and…and I didn't like what I saw."  Shalimar explained.

Brennan opened up his eyes and saw that Shalimar's tears that she was trying to hold back were beginning to fall down her cheek.  He lifted up his hand and wiped them away and smiled as she looked at him.  "You remember the conversation we had in the car before we were kidnapped?"  She asked him.

"Ya I remember," Brennan answered.  '_Of course I remember you broke my heart that night._'  He said to himself.

"Well I was lying; I was scared and nervous after what Adam had told me."  Brennan looked up at her.  "I want…I want to try something between us," Shalimar finally got out.

Brennan smiled, "really?"

Shalimar nodded yes, and was going to say something when Brennan lips were suddenly upon hers.  Shalimar just melted into his kiss letting everything go.  Brennan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she began running her fingers up and down his chest.  Their once simple soft kiss was about to turn into a full-fleshed make out session when the two heard someone clear their throat behind them.

The two quickly jumped apart and Shalimar turned around and saw Ashley standing over by the sled.  Shalimar smiled, "Ashley!"

"Did I come at a bad time?"  Ashley asked after seeing what they were doing.

"No," Shalimar replied.  "Oh Ashley this is Brennan, Brennan this is Ashley she is the one who helped us get out."  She explained standing up and helping Brennan to his feet.

"I can take you two only so far, you'll have to take the snowmobile the rest of the way," Ashley explained.

Shalimar grinned, "I don't care just get us out of this hell hole."

Ashley just laughed.  "All right come here," the two slowly moved over to her, "okay take my hand Shal, and Brennan, you take hers."  Ashley insisted, and then touched the seat of the snowmobile.  

Within seconds they found themselves on top of a hill looking down at a small town in the valley.  Shalimar looked amazed at the view they were seeing, "where are we?"

"Canada," Ashley replied, "now just follow the trail and it leads you right to the town.  I've reserved a room under your name at the bed n' breakfast there, so you can wait for your friends to come and get you."

"Thank you Ashley, for everything," Shalimar told her.

"Na it was nothing," Ashley replied.  "All right it's time for me to go."

"Wait," Brennan stopped her.  "Why don't you come with us, we can put you in the underground."

"No that's okay," Ashley smiled.  "But thanks."

Shalimar just looked at her, "what about Riley, Shannon, and Vince?"

"Oh they're safe don't worry," Ashley answered.

"Where are they?"  Shalimar wanted to know, so she could thank them.

"Well actually that's a secret," Ashley grinned.  "But I can tell you that the only mutant they'll be seeing is Hugh Jackman," Ashley gave Shalimar a wink.

Shalimar thought for a second and realized where they were, as Brennan just looked utterly confused.  "If you see them could you tell them thanks for everything?"  Shalimar asked wrapping her arm around Brennan's waist.

"Sure thing," Ashley agreed.  

Shalimar was going to tell her thanks once again when she suddenly disappeared.  "Where'd she go?"  Brennan asked.

"To her friends," Shalimar told him.  "Come on lets go."

TBC

A/N:  Sorry about Wednesday everyone but my lap top was giving me MAJOR problems, so I couldn't update on Wednesday, but I did post 2 chapters on Friday…LOL!  Hope you guys like it, don't forget to Review!


	18. Away from it all

Chapter 18: Away From It All

*                                              *                                               *

Shalimar drove them for an hour before coming upon the small little town.  It was cozy, people walking by them giving them a slight nod and they drove by.  Brennan looked over Shalimar's shoulder trying to spot the bed n' breakfast, but as he looked he noticed people passing them in dog sleds, snowmobiles, and only a few trucks.  He just chuckled to himself at the amazing site.

The town was small and it was no trouble finding it.  Brennan tapped Shalimar on the shoulder and pointed at the sign hanging in front of the small building.  Shalimar nodded and slowly pulled up in front trying not to run over the people walking on the snowy street.  She turned off the sled and took out the key placing it in her pocket, and climbed off the sled.

Brennan just sat there, Shalimar had started heading towards the building but stopped when Brennan wasn't be side her.  She turned around and stared at him, "what's wrong?"

Brennan winced as he turned towards her.  "I can't get up," Brennan smiled.

Shalimar went back over to him, and gently helped him off the sled.  Brennan moaned as he took a couple of steps, his body was stiff and ribs were started to hurt immensely.

She supported Brennan as she opened up the door to the bed n' breakfast.  A bell rung over the door as soon as they entered and an old, short, sweet looking lay rushed out from the back. 

"OH you must be Miss Fox and Mr. Mulwray," she smiled coming over to them.

Shalimar glanced at Brennan giving him confused look, then looked back at the women.  "Yes we are, and you are?"

"I'm Mrs. Hill.  Ashley called me and told me that you need a room," she replied.

Shalimar grinned, "yes that would be great."

"Well I saved you my last room," Mrs. Hill smiled sweetly at them.  "Come on this way," she waved them to follow as she quickly walked off heading towards the stairs.

   Brennan and Shalimar slowly made their way up the one flight of circular stairs.  They reached the top and found Mrs. Hill waving them along after her down one of the halls.  She suddenly stopped in front of a door pulling out a key.  Shalimar and Brennan pulled up next to her and watched her unlock the door. 

"Here you go," Mrs. Hill smiled at them.  "Oh and Ashley wanted me to give you this when you got here," she handed Shalimar a folded up letter.

"Thank you," Shalimar told her honestly.

"No it's my pleasure," she replied with a sweet smiled.  "Now dinner will ready in an hour.  So you can come down and eat or bring something back to your room," she explained.

"Food sounds good," Brennan grinned.

Shalimar raised her eyebrow at him, "thank you," Shalimar replied to her invitation.

Mrs. Hill smiled once again before handing Shalimar the key and shutting the door behind her as she left the two alone.

Shalimar led Brennan over to the bed and had him sit down.  She went over to the back window, and through open the curtains, revealing the beautiful view.  "Whoa!"  Shalimar took in a stunned breath, as she looked at the view.

Brennan slowly got up from his seat to see what Shalimar was staring at.  As he approach he could finally see.  The room had a wonderful view of the snow-covered mountains in the far distance.  He couldn't resist but wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to his body.  She leaned her head against his chest as they stood and watched the colors of the sunset shine on the white tipped mountaintops.

"So what's in Ashley's letter?"  He finally turned his attention away from the scene.

"Oh ya!"  Shalimar was so comfortable in Brennan's arms she forgot all about it.  She fumbled the paper around as she unfolded it, and finally got it open.  Shalimar was surprised that Brennan was keeping his arms around her as she read the letter out loud.__

_Dear Shalimar and Brennan,_

_            I'm sorry for what has happened to you and everything.  I know nothing I do can change that, but Mrs. Hill will take good care of you tonight I know.  She has great food, which I know you're both dying for._

_            I left some things for you in the dresser by the bed; I know you'll like the two things hanging up.  Shalimar make sure you check your pockets! _

_                                                                        -Ashley_

Shalimar folded up the paper again, and finally removed herself from Brennan's embrace so she could look at him face to face.  "Well let's find out," she said before walking over to the cabinet.  She opened up the top part to reveal two leather jackets hang up.  "Oh my god!  Two leather jackets!"  Shalimar grinned as she grabbed them both off the hook and tossed Brennan his.

Brennan laughed at her excitement; Shalimar gave him an unimpressed look upon her face.  "What?" Shalimar asked him.

"Nothing," Brennan smirked.

"Hey you'd be excited too if it was your favorite type of jacket and would almost cost you two-hundred dollars."  Shalimar told him.

Shalimar furiously went through her pocket and pulled out her comring that Zan had taken from her.  "My comring!"  Shalimar said excitedly holding it him her hand.

"What?"  Brennan looked over at her.

"My ring," She replied tossing her jacket over the back of a chair and stared at the ring.  "Do you think we should contact them?"  

Brennan placed his jacket down and stepped closer to her.  Shalimar watched him closely as a sly smile crossed his face within seconds after her question.  "Brennan what are you doing?"  Shalimar laughed softly as he crept closer.

He was only centimeters away from Shalimar's body.  Shivers sent up her spine as she could feel his warm breath against her skin.  He slowly began to lean down, Shalimar eyes widened surprised that he was going to kiss her over what she said about their comrings.  Their eyes slowly closed as their lips suddenly came in contact with each other.  Brennan's pain soon deceased as he kissed Shalimar; it gave him a new type of energy that rushed through his body.

The kiss became more passionate as Brennan lifted Shalimar up causing her legs to wrap around his waist.  He slowly walked backwards towards the bed, and sat down.  Shalimar sat on his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands moving through his hair.  

Brennan was trying not to break away form the kiss, as his abs suddenly began to burn from the extensive pain.  His mind pushed the pain out as he slowly moved his hands under Shalimar's shirt and began rubbing her back.  Shalimar felt his hands on her back and she pushed the kiss deeper.  She suddenly pulled away from him, shocking Brennan, but Shalimar could sense something was wrong.

"Sorry Mr. Mulwray you're not getting any tonight," Shalimar told him beginning to climb off of his lap.

Brennan held onto Shalimar's waist tight not wanting to let her go, "ahh… come on."

"Nope sorry hon' you're hurt," Shalimar grinned looking right into his eyes.

Brennan smiled, "so do I get a rain check?"

"Hmm…maybe," Shalimar gave him a sly look.

He gave her his best puppy dogface, "pretty please."

Shalimar didn't reply to that, but changed the subject.  "Well I'm going to go take a shower and then get us some food."

"All right," Brennan slightly sighed.

Shalimar could sense his disappointment and she gave him a small kiss before climbing off his lap to take a shower.  She stopped and grabbed some clean clothes that Ashley had left for them and headed for the bathroom.  Shalimar turned and looked at Brennan who was watching her closely; "why don't you take a nap and I'll get you up once I'm out of the shower so you can take one."

Brennan just nodded at her suggestion before Shalimar shut the door to the bathroom.  He sat on the bed and looked around the room.  Brennan finally stood up and walked over to a cabinet in front of the bed and found the hidden TV.  "THANK GOD!"  Brennan grabbed the control and walked back over to the bed and turned it on.

After two minutes of channel surfing, he finally stumbled on the beginning of "Gladiator".  Within five minutes Brennan fell asleep on the bed.  Shalimar immerged from the bathroom twenty minute later, in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tight tank top.  Her hair was still damp and the blood and dirt on her body was washed away.  She just stared at him for a few seconds he looked so peaceful.  

"Brennan wake up," she told him he didn't move.  "Brennan!"  Shalimar demanded, he moved a little but never opened his eyes.  

She just shook her head and smiled, her eyes flashed feral as she leaped onto the bed next to him.  Brennan shot up out of his slumber, "WHAT?  I'M UP, I'M UP!"

Shalimar just laughed and sat right next to him, her hair dripping on his chest as she looked at him, "you get to take a shower now."

Brennan sighed and slid off the bed onto his feet, "well I could have taken a shower with you," he explained to her with a huge grin on his face.

Shalimar laughed once again and climbed off the bed, "in your dreams rocket boy."

Brennan smiled, "well it was worth the try."  He headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get us some food, so we can eat after you're done with your shower," Shalimar said walking towards the door.

He stopped before shutting the door to the bathroom, "that sounds awesome!"

"All right, I'll be back," Shalimar grinned and left the room.

            Shalimar walked down the hall to the stairs and ended up in the lobby.  She looked around and found an open door way behind the counter.  She shrugged not know where it went, she decided to find out.  It led to another small hallway with only two doors, one on either side.  She stopped looked at both, and picked to go in the swinging double doors.  Shalimar entered finding Mrs. Hill standing at a cooking counter slicing up something.

            Mrs. Hill looked up from her work and smiled sweetly, "hello Shalimar, are you hungry?"

            Shalimar smiled and walked over to her, "STARVED!"  They both laughed.

            "Well I was just about to make some club sandwiches, would you like me to make you and Brennan one?"  Mrs. Hill asked her.

"That would be great!"  Shalimar said cheerfully and sat down on a stool in front of her.

"Would you like pastrami, ham, or turkey?"

"Ahh…I'll have pastrami," Shalimar answered.

"Alright, what about Brennan?"  Mrs. Hill wondered.

Shalimar thought for a second, "I think he'd like turkey."

"Ok."  She quickly began making the huge club sandwiches.  "There is soda in the fridge and chips in the cabinet."

Shalimar nodded and slid off her stool to get them.  She started going the fridge to find the soda, "I want to thank you Mrs. Hill for letting Brennan and I stay here tonight." 

"Oh it's my pleasure, any friend of Ashley's is a friend of mine," she said sweetly.

Shalimar just grinned with pride as she turned around with two bottles of soda in her hand.  She set them down and headed for the chips, she soon found them by the time Mrs. Hill finished the sandwiches.  Mrs. Hill put them on plates and placed it on a tray so Shalimar could easily take it upstairs to her room.

"Here you go," Mrs. Hill handed Shalimar the tray.  "Enjoy!"

"Oh we will, thank you," Shalimar replied placing the sodas and the bag of chips on the tray as well.

"You are very welcome," Mrs. Hill told her, "now go and get!"  She waved for her to go.

Shalimar nodded and left the kitchen with the tray in her hand.  She rushed up the stairs and held the tray in one hand as she opened the door to her room.  Shalimar could still hear the shower running, so she went over to the bed and placed the tray down.  The TV was still going, which caught her attention as she saw a bloody fight scene in Gladiator.  She slowly sat down on the bed and began to watch.

Within minutes Shalimar heard the shower turn off and soon heard the door open.  Shalimar looked up and noticed Brennan come out with only a towel around his waist.  She gave him a questionable look; he only smiled, "I need some clothes."

She just laughed, she wanted to turn her attention back to the TV but couldn't.  Shalimar watched Brennan find something to wear and finally head back into the bathroom.  Finally she heard the blow-dryer going for a few seconds before it stopped again.  The door opened once again and Brennan came out wearing a pair of long sweatpants and a white tee shirt.

He noticed the food beside Shalimar, "oh my god, food!"  Brennan quickly climbed on the bed and over Shalimar to the opposite side of the tray, making her laugh at his actions.  They began to eat in silence and watched the movie.  The food was completely gone after the first fifteen minutes, and Shalimar got up and placed the tray in one of the chairs and returned to the bed.

Brennan was surprised to find her getting closer to him until her shoulder was against his.  He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him.  Shalimar leaned her head against his chest and they continued to watch the movie without saying a word to each other.

TBC

A/N:  We're getting closer to the end, for the most part its just fluffy stuff, and yes I will explain why Hugh Jackman has to do with it…lol!  Some people were lost on that, but I already figured people would so I wrote it in one of the later chapters.   I'm starting to work on a new fic, it's kinda different from my usual stuff, but don't worry I'll still have some Shal/Brennan stuff in it.  Don't forget to Review I LOVE reading them!


	19. And miles to go before I sleep

Chapter 19:  And Miles To Go Before I Sleep

After two hours the movie was done and Shalimar gave a huge yawn.  She glance over at the clock, it was nine eight o'clock.  "It's only eight o'clock," she announced.

"Only!  It feels like midnight!"  Brennan replied.  "I say some sleep is in order."

"I'm up for that," Shalimar agreed.

Brennan gave her a sly smile, "unless you want to do something else?"

Shalimar giggled and untangled herself from his grip, "like I said you're not getting any tonight."

"Hey it was worth a shot," Brennan shrugged.

Shalimar winked at him and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  Brennan just waited in bed for his turn, soon she came out and Brennan slowly climbed out of bed.  "My turn," Brennan said walking past her.

"Well it better be," Shalimar joked heading to the bed.

She climbed in and pulling the covers over her shoulders.  Brennan finally came out; Shalimar was still awake lying on her side facing the bathroom.  Her eyes widened as she watched Brennan take off his shirt as he moved back over to the bed.  She had seen him many times before without his shirt on, but this time was different her heart skipped a beat as he once again climbed over her to get to the other side of the bed.

He pulled the covers over him as he lay on his back, and then the room went black as Shalimar reached over and shut off the light.  

"Shal?"  Brennan finally asked.

"Ya," Shalimar replied in a whisper.

Brennan turned on his side to face Shalimar, and he reached underneath the covers and pulled her close to him.  Shalimar didn't say a word just smiled to her self, when her back was pressed up against his chest.  Brennan just sighed and slowly pulled Shalimar tank top strap away from her shoulder.  Her body shivered as his fingers traced her shoulder blade and slowly made their way down to her belly.

"I want to talk to you about something," he softly said before spreading featherlike kisses along her shoulder blade.

Shalimar could feel his hand rub her stomach gently, "uh huh…" She started before giving a small moan of pleasure as Brennan kissed her neck and shoulder.  Shalimar had to use all her willpower, to keep her self from turning around and doing something that could hurt his injuries even more.

Brennan moved his hand down Shalimar's hip and began stroking her thigh, and stopped his kisses, which she was enjoying.  "The talk we had in the car on the way to the club before we got kidnapped," Brennan started.

"Ya," Shalimar sighed knowing the conversation all to well.

"Well I never got to tell you what I really felt when you told me you didn't want to be with me," Brennan continued to rub her thigh.

Shalimar closed her eyes, feeling the pain once again when she saw Brennan's expressionless reaction when she told him.

Brennan brought his hand up from Shalimar's thigh and wrapped his arm around her waist.  "I was shocked and hurt…that you could do that."  Brennan paused, "I really do love you, and…and…well you broke my heart."

Shalimar took one of her hands and twined it with Brennan's squeezing it tightly.  "I'm really sorry Brennan," she replied trying not to cry.  "But I want you to know something."

"Okay," Brennan sighed as Shalimar snuggled in closer to his chest, if that was possible.

"It broke my heart when I told you…that this thing between you and me isn't the right time… well I lied I really didn't want to say that," Shalimar admitted.

"Then why did you say it?"  Brennan wondered.

"Because Adam talked to me about what if it didn't work out between us, it might hurt the team, and stuff like that," Shalimar explained stroking Brennan's hand with her thumb as she held it tightly.  "I also thought that maybe you really didn't love me and it was going to be a one time thing…then when you really didn't say anything, I thought it was true."

"How could you say that Shal, I've always loved you nothing could change that," Brennan told her desperately trying to convince her.  "Shal I really would like to try something between us."  He finally stated.

"You really want to?  Even after what I did?  Giving Crawford that information," Shalimar questioned.

"Of course, because I'm totally in love with you and nothing will change that," Brennan whispered into her ear before, kissing her shoulder softly.  He stopped, "so do you what to give us a shot?"

"Ya I do," Shalimar smiled.

"So that settles that, now for some sleep," Brennan huffed snuggling into Shalimar's neck kissing it tenderly.

Shalimar gave a small moan, "ya sleep is good."  She shut her eyes after Brennan stopped and with in a few minutes both were fast asleep.

TBC

A/N: OK I update tonight, cuz I won't be here to update in the morning, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging until Monday.  I know it's a short chapter and but only 3 more to go…wooo whoo!!!  I'm in the process of writing a new one right now, but I won't post that until I get back from Italy, you'll just have to wait until the end of April.  ::evil laugh::  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I love hearing from everyone that reads it.


	20. Underneath it all

Chapter 20: Underneath it all

Shalimar woke up, the sun shining through the drapes and into the room.  She found her head on top of Brennan's chest and her hand still tangled up with his.  Shalimar glanced over at the clock it was almost noon.  She knew they had to get up and contact Adam but she was too comfortable to move.  The sun was shining too brightly for her to fall back to sleep, so she just laid there on top of Brennan's chest.  

She slowly lifted her head off of his chest when she saw the clock hit noon.  She knelt on her knees beside Brennan and nudged him gentle.  "Brennan, you got to get up," she whispered, nudging him gently.

Brennan didn't stir, Shalimar watched him closely, he looked extremely pale and his chest wasn't rising with the breath he should be taken.  "Brennan!"  Shalimar was getting nervous.  She nudged him harder, he didn't move.  Shalimar was beginning to get frantic; she was yelling for him to get up and finally decided to check his pulse.  Her hand moved towards his neck, she began sobbing when she found nothing.

"You're not going to die on me again," Shalimar demanded, as she pulled back the covers preparing to do CPR on him.

Shalimar tilted Brennan's head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.  She slowly bent down and covered her mouth with his to give him a breath of air.  Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt Brennan's tongue in her mouth.  She let go of his nose as his hand came up around her head pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Brennan slowly propped himself up on his free elbow.  He carefully flipped Shalimar on her back so he was now on top of her.  He moved his hand across her skin, while he went on with his kiss.  

Shalimar let him continue his fun until she had to push him of to get some air.  "What do you think you were doing?"  Shalimar asked with a pissed off tone in her voice.

"What?"  Brennan asked a little confused.

Shalimar smiled, "you scared me half to death.  I thought you died again."  Shalimar explained as her eyes began watering up with tears.

Brennan just stroked her cheek, "sorry I just wanted to have a lil' fun."

"I thought I lost you again," Shalimar told him looking straight in the eye, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Aww Shal, I didn't mean to scare you," Brennan explained mentally kicking him self for pulling that little trick.  "I promise never to do that again or leave you for that matter."

"Double promise?"  Shalimar asked softly with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Double promise," Brennan repeated leaning down lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm holding you to that," Shalimar told him when he pulled away.

Brennan just smiled and kissed her again.  He broke away and Shalimar spoke again, "you know we really should contact Adam, they're probably worried about us."

"They can wait a couple more hours," Brennan explained giving her another brief kiss.

"Brennan, we have to have Adam look at your wounds."  Shalimar told him.

Brennan sighed, "Ya I know, but lets just stay here a little longer."  Shalimar just looked at him as he began giving her an irresistible puppy dogface that she couldn't refuse; she finally shook her head yes in agreement.

"Good," Brennan gave her a small kiss, then struggled to get off of her, as his ribs were beginning to hurt once again in the position he was in.  Brennan closed his eyes once he was off, something wasn't feeling right but he didn't want to tell Shalimar about it not wanting to worry her more than she already was.

Shalimar turned and looked at Brennan who was lying next to her.  His whole body was pale and Shalimar could see sweat dripping from his forehead.  She reached over placing the back of her hand over his forehead, "Brennan you're burning up."  Shalimar told him feeling the immense heat coming from him.  

"Na I'm fine, Shal," Brennan tried to comfort her as he tried to sit him self up.  "Ahh…" His ribs were starting to press into something.

"You're not fine, look at you…" Shalimar explained showing him all her concern for him.

"Shal trust me I'm fine," Brennan said once again.

Shalimar shook her head, he was being so stubborn and he knew it.  "Can I contact Adam now?"  Giving him a piercing look, showing him that she wasn't going to give up until he said yes.

Brennan huffed, "ya go ahead."

"You know, you can be very stubborn sometimes," Shalimar said with a grin as she reached over and grabbed her comring.

Brennan just chuckled "well I learned from the best," he immediately braced himself for a swat from Shalimar.  Instead he felt a quick brush from Shalimar's lips come across his.  He turned his head and looked at her a little shocked, "what was that for?"

Shalimar just bit her bottom lip, "you're just too cute that's all."  Brennan smiled at her comment.

She finally glanced down at her palm, which held her comring.  Shalimar slowly slipped on her ring and placed near her lips.  "Adam, can you hear me?"

*                                              *                                              *

Adam was half asleep when he thought he was hearing Shalimar voice.

"Adam!"  He heard again, this time almost falling out of his chair, "Adam!"  His eyes widened, beginning to wake up from his almost sleep.  "Adam you there?"  Her voice rang out again.  

Adam quickly brought up his ring, "SHAL? Is that you?"

"Ya it's me," Shalimar's voice replied.

Adam gave a sigh of relief, "thank god!  Are you and Brennan okay?"

"I have some cuts and bruises, but Brennan I think something is wrong with him," Shalimar explained.

"What happened?"  Adam asked worried about them.

He heard Shalimar huff, "he got beat up pretty bad, and he might have an internal infection or something.  I'm not quite sure you better hurry."

"All right I'll get Jesse and Emma up.  Where are you two?"

"Ahh… I'm not really sure, some small town in Canada.  You'll have to trace my comring," Shalimar told him.

"All right we'll contact you when we get close," Adam explained to her as he began the trace on her ring.

"Okay," Shalimar answered before ending the transmission.

Adam couldn't believe it, that they had actually.  Even though he didn't want to admit it he was almost sure that they were dead or on the verge of it.  He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck before lifting up is ring close to his lips.

"Jesse, Emma!"  Adam said then waited.

Jesse and Emma were asleep in bed when Jesse jumped at Adam's voice coming from his comring, "what the hell?"  Jesse mumbled angrily to himself.

"Jesse, Emma!"  Adam said once more.

Jesse rubbed his eyes and looked over at Emma who was still fast asleep not even hearing Adam.  "This better be good Adam," Jesse said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Shalimar just contacted me," Adam told him.

"WHAT?  REALLY? Are you sure?"  Jesse started asking a million questions.

"Yes I'm sure; I just got a trace from her comring.  So meet me down in the hanger in five minutes," Adam ordered.

"Okay we'll be right down," Jesse replied then looked over at Emma; she looked so peaceful he hated to wake her up.  He knew that she would be even more pissed if he didn't do so.

Jesse slowly shook her gently, "Emma hon' wake up."

She stirred for a second but then fell back to sleep, so he repeated it again.  "Em you have to get up!"

Emma moaned, "what the hell?"  Jesse laughed as she used the same words that he did when Adam woke him up.

He rolled out of bed and Emma sat up slowly watching him put on some pants then hunt for a shirt.  "Why are you waking me up?"

"Adam…Shal contacted…him," Jesse said putting on his shirt.

"WHAT?" Emma was a little surprised.

"Adam wants up down in the hanger in less then five minutes," Jesse explained hunting around for his shoes.

"Oh my god!"  Emma happily jumped out of bed and started getting dress.  By the time Jesse had his shoes; Emma was already at the door waiting for him to hurry up.  "Are you ready?"  She asked a little impatiently.

"Ya I'm coming," Jesse replied slipping on his shoes and heading over to her.  "Let's go!"  The two left Emma's room and ran down the hall to the hanger.

The two hurried on to the Helix and found Adam at the controls already programming their destination.  "Good for you two to join me," Adam said with out turning around.

"Sorry Adam," Emma said out of breath as the both headed to their own places.

Adam just smiled and started the Helix; they all sat in silence before Jesse finally broke.  "Where are we going?"

"Canada," Adam replied.

"Canada?"  The two asked simultaneously.

"Yup," Adam answered.

Emma and Jesse just looked at each other shrugging at his answer, both wondering what Shalimar and Brennan were doing in Canada.

*                                              *                                              *

Shalimar just stared at Brennan, "they're coming for us."

"Good, cuz my ribs are starting to hurt now," Brennan replied unable to give Shalimar an encouraging smiled.

Shalimar bit her bottom lip, trying not to show Brennan her dreadful concern for him.  But Brennan could see right through her; he reached up and brushed some strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

 "I'll be fine Shal," Brennan told her, finally getting him to smile.

Shalimar hung her head into Brennan's had that was up against her cheek.  "I know," she sighed.

Brennan dropped his hand and propped himself up in a higher sitting position.  Shalimar could see the sweat sliding down his forehead, and finally pushed herself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?"  Brennan asked watching her.

Shalimar didn't reply she just entered the bathroom grabbing a small face cloth from the hanger.  Brennan could hear the water begin to run from the bathroom, and Shalimar then appeared holding something in her hand.

Brennan watched her intensely, loving the way she crawled over to him across the bed like a cat on the prowl looking for her pray.  Brennan gulped wondering what she was going to do or what she was holding for that matter.

She sat on her knees right beside him, and just grinned holding the cloth behind her back.  "What do you have behind your back?" Brennan questioned.

"Oh you mean this," Shalimar pulled out the drenched cloth.

Brennan just raised his eyebrow in question.  "I figured cold water would help keep your fever down," Shalimar explained.

She suddenly ran the cloth along his bare chest, sending shivers up Brennan's spine as the cold water hit his body.  Slowly moving the cloth up Brennan's body up to his forehead where she held it there.

"This should help keep your temperature down," Shalimar whispered in a nurturing tone.

Brennan sighed and shut his eyes.  Shalimar wasn't quite sure that she wanted him to close his eyes.  "Hey Brennan?"

"Ya," he mumbled.

"You have to keep your eyes open," Shalimar ordered.  Brennan slowly opened up one eyes, but then shut it really wanting to sleep right now.  "Please, for me?"  She pleaded.

Brennan opened up his eyes hearing the tone in her voice, "all right but only for you."  Brennan replied making Shalimar smile.

"Thanks," Shalimar giggled softly then leaned down giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Shalimar just sat by Brennan's side for a half an hour, getting up only a few times to run the cloth under cold water and to turn on the TV for them to watch while they waited.

"How long do you think it'll be?"  Brennan finally asked taking off the cloth and placing it next to the bed.

"I don't know maybe a half an hour to an hour," Shalimar replied.  "Why?"

Brennan thought for a second, "no reason, just wondered."

Shalimar gave him a weird look, "are you sure?"

"Yup," Brennan said turning his attention from the TV to Shalimar.

"All right," Shalimar replied not satisfied with Brennan's answer.  

She looked back over at the TV, as well as Brennan, but when he did he couldn't hold back the painful face as he felt something press up against his lung.  Shalimar looked over at him hearing his shortened breath, she only found him giving her a huge smile trying to cover it up.  Her heart was tearing apart for him; given her the feeling that she had caused him when she announced that she didn't want to be with him.  Shalimar reached over and took Brennan's hand in her own holding it tight.

For the next hour the sat in a romantic type of silence with only a few words about the movie they had been watching.  Shalimar let go of Brennan's hand and out up off the bed.  "I'm guessing they'll be contacting us soon, we should get ready."

"You're right," Brennan nodded.

"Ok I'll go change, then help you ok?"  Shalimar asked him rummaging through the drawers to find some decent looking clothes to wear.

Brennan stared at her, "you're gonna help me?"  He was a little surprised.

Shalimar stopped what she was doing, running her hand through her hair getting it out of her face so she could get a better look at him at the angle she was at.  "So you're gonna do it yourself huh?  Cause you can actually move right?"  She asked him sarcastically.

Brennan mumbled to himself looking away from her gaze.  "Well no," Brennan returned back to her showing her is sly smile across his face.  "I actually thought that you'd be helping me take off my clothes…you know instead of putting them on."

Shalimar glared at him literally daring him to go on, but Brennan just put up his hands in defense really thinking he pissed her off.  Causing Shalimar to burst out laughing, "I'll be right back." She grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Aww, come on Shal you can get dress right here…I promise I won't look," Brennan begged at her retreating form.

Shalimar shook her head no, "in your dreams rocket boy."  She then entered the bathroom shutting the door.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked!"  He yelled at her.

The bathroom door flew open, Shalimar's head stuck out and she looked pissed.  "You're dead meat!"  

Brennan eyes widened wondering what she might do to get him back, but he noticed the corner of her lips curl up into a small smile before she shut the door again.  He just laughed and put his hands behind his head and waited for her to return.

Shalimar soon came out dressed in a tight black turtleneck and low cut jeans.  Brennan glanced at the clock, "that was quick, only fifteen minutes."

Shalimar grinned with pride, "I think I just set a record for myself."  

She walked over grabbing some clothes for Brennan, and then headed over to his side of the bed.  Laying the clothes at the end of the bed, she moved over to Brennan slowly helping him to sit up.  Shalimar grabbed the black silky button up shirt for him to wear, knowing it would be easier for him to put on.  

Brennan really didn't mind having Shalimar help him put his shirt on, especially when he felt her hands run against his arms or chest as she buttoned his shirt for him.  "All right now for the pants," Shalimar said standing back.

He raised his eyebrows and swung his legs around the edge of the bed so he could stand.  "I bet you've been wanting to help me take off my pants for a long time," Brennan joked.

"Don't make me hit you Brennan," Shalimar replied with a laugh, as she held out her hands for Brennan to take.

He slowly stood up and kept one of his arms around Shalimar's shoulders to keep his balance.  Shalimar looked up and him smiling, "I hope you're wearing something under these or are you going commando on me?"  Shalimar asked before she tempted to pull down his pants.

"No need to worry, Shal I'm not going commando on you," Brennan grinned.

"Aww… too bad," Shalimar teased.

Brennan just looked surprised at her comment, before she untied his pants and dropped them.  Brennan just gulped, causing Shalimar to look up at him.  "Getting a little nervous?"  Shalimar laughed.

"Na, never," Brennan took in a shaky breath.

"Sure," Shalimar said sarcastically as she helped Brennan sit down on the edge of the bed.

She reached over and grabbed the jeans and carefully slid the pant legs on one by one.  Shalimar held out her hand for him to stand up again so she could finish putting them on for him.  Slowly pulling them up for him, she looked at him biting her bottom lip as she zipped up the jeans.

Brennan never moved, even thought they both knew that he could have done that himself.  "Did you enjoy that?"  Brennan couldn't help but ask her.

Shalimar just shook her head narrowing her eyebrows at him, "you're pushin' it mister!"

"I would never want to piss off a feral," Brennan began to joke.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you've already accomplished that," Shalimar huffed.

Brennan just smiled as Shalimar tightened up his belt causing him to give a small yelp.  "Aww…did I hurt you?  I'm sorry!"  Shalimar said innocently. 

"Ok I guess I deserved that.  But still I'm INJURIED!"  Brennan whined.

Shalimar grinned at his cute expression, and quickly wrapped her arm around the back of his head brining him into a kiss.  Brennan finally broke it so he could get some air into his lungs and brought her into a hug.  "I love you Shal," he told her giving the top of her head a kiss.

Her heart fluttered when she heard his words, she tightened her grip around him trying not to hurt him even more.  "I love you too."  She still worried about him, even though he seemed better, she could feel the intense of body heat coming from him.

Shalimar pulled away from Brennan for a second looking up at him, she smiled really getting a good look at him.  His face was a hell of a lot better with out all the blood gushing from the cuts.  Shalimar laughed finally noticing his big black eye.

"What?"  Brennan gave her a strange look.

"Your black eye," she giggled.

"Well what about your nice cheek bruise," he slowly traced it with his thumb, "and your lovely cuts," he said tracing those as well.

Shalimar smiled and leaned into his hand giving a slight low purr.  Brennan grinned and lifted Shalimar's chin with his fingers placing him lips over hers, giving her a soft gentle kiss.  The two broke apart and brought them selves into a hug holding each other close.

They stood in a bear hug embrace, until Adam's voice suddenly came form Shalimar's comring.  "Shal? Brennan?" 

Shalimar pulled away from Brennan, "ya Adam?"

"We are getting close to your location, so can you meet us outside of town?"  Adam asked.  "Or is Brennan too hurt?"

Shalimar looked at Brennan, "na I think he's fine to move."

"Alright we'll be there in fifteen minutes," Adam replied.

"See you then," Shalimar said.

Brennan pulled Shalimar noticing tears in her eyes when she looked up.  "We're going home," she sobbed into his chest.

He didn't reply, but only held her until her sobs softened.  She took in a shaky breath and took her head off of his chest.  Brennan just took her hand, "come on lets go."

Shalimar shook her head yes and helped Brennan over to get his jacket.  She left him lean up against the door after putting on his jacket for him, so she could get her own stuff.  Shalimar went over to one of the chairs and grabbed their winter jackets, gloves, and snowmobile helmet.

She put on his winter jacket for him along with the gloves, and then managed to do the same for herself.  Brennan just grinned at her as she placed her arm around his waist and nodded for him to open the door, since her hands were holding the snowmobile helmets.  

They slowly made it down the stairs and into the lobby.  Mrs. Hill was leaning over her paper work at the desk, when the two came down the stairs.  She noticed that they were ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"  She asked looking up from her work.

"Ya our friends will be picking us up, Brennan needs some medical attention."  Shalimar told her, stopping as she came around the front.  

"You know we have a doctor here," Mrs. Hill explained.

"That's all right, our friends are waiting for us," Shalimar lied as Mrs. Hill started moving around the desk.

"Thank you for letting us stay here the night," Shalimar said when she approached.

"It was my pleasure," she replied with a smile.

"Well thank you again," Shalimar told her and began walking Brennan towards the door.

"It was no problem, and Brennan…" the two stopped and turned around.  "I'm sure you'll be just fine," she said in a reassuring voice.

Brennan smiled in return, "thank you" he said softly.

Mrs. Hill nodded and walked back to her desk, as Shalimar and Brennan left her bed n' breakfast.  Shalimar eased Brennan on to the back of the sled and handed him is helmet, then climbed on the front.  She put on her helmet and started the sled.

She felt Brennan's arms wrap around her waist and she took off turning the sled around heading out of town.  It took them less than five minutes to get out far beyond the town where Adam could easily pick them up with out any detection.

Shalimar slowly pulled the sled to a stop on top of a hill and shut it down.  She turned around and faced Brennan, she flipped open his visor.  His skin was pale and his eyes were barely open.

"They'll be here soon," Shalimar explained, but all Brennan could was nodded his head yes and continued to sit there waiting for Adam to pick them up.

"Where are they Adam?"  Emma asked impatiently.

"They should be right in front of us," Adam said pointing to Shalimar's signal.

Adam slowly pressed the controls as they reached the top of the hill.  Shalimar looked up when the Helix showed it's self over them.

'_Finally time to go home,_' Shalimar sighed to herself.

TBC

A/N:  Well ff.net has been funky for a couple of days SO I could not post.  At least this was defiantly a longer chapter, and hope everyone is happy with the story so far cuz there is only 2 more chapters left.  Don't forget to drop a review!!!


	21. By your side always

Chapter 21: By Your Side Always

Jesse got them onto the Helix snowmobile and all, where Adam was standing there waiting for them.

Shalimar took off her helmet shaking her hair loose and turned to Adam, "I'm glad to see you."

Adam smiled, "how did you guys get out?"

"It's a long story, right now you need to help Brennan," Shalimar got off the sled and moved over to Brennan slipping off his helmet.

He gave a small moan "my ribs are killing me," he said as Shalimar helped take off his jacket.

"Emma get us out of here!"  Adam yelled.

"Okay!"  Emma returned.

Shalimar and Jesse began helping Brennan off of the sled and to a place Adam could begin working on him.  Adam followed right behind them, "Shal what happened to him?"

"They beat him up pretty bad with knifes, metal rods, and a just a regular ass whopping," Shalimar explained leaving out the part about when she thought he had died.  "But the strange thing was it came on so fast, his fever at least."

"Alright, help me take off his shirt so I can take a look," Adam told them.  Shalimar smiled to herself, thinking that was the like that millionth time she had to help get undressed or dressed.

 "Ouch…" Brennan yelped as Jesse and Shalimar helped him lean back down.

Adam moved up next to Brennan's side, "okay Brennan I need you to tell me when it hurts."

Brennan nodded in reply as Adam gentle took his fingers and applied pressure in different places along his abs.  He winced several times signaling where it hurt.  Brennan opened up his eyes when he felt Shalimar hand grab a hold of his.  "Ahh right there," Brennan whispered as Adam pressed down right below his sternum where two slash marks crossed.

"I think you were right Shal in assuming it was an internal infection," Adam huffed.

Shalimar looked up at him, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I can't do much here so I'll just have to give him an IV filled with antibiotics," Adam replied then looked over at Jesse.  "Can you get that for me?"

"Sure thing," Jesse moved over and found one for him.  "Here."  He handed it to him.

"Thanks," Adam said taking it from him.

Emma then suddenly appeared.  "I put it on auto pilot…" she stopped and looked at Adam who was injecting the needle into Brennan's arm, "what are you doing?"

"I'm giving him some antibiotics."  Adam explained finishing up what he was doing.

Brennan turned and looked at him, "can I sleep now?"  He begged.

"Sure thing," Adam replied with a smile as Brennan slowly closed his eyes.  "Come on let's leave him be for a while," he suggested.

Shalimar was going to protest wanting to stay with him, but Adam already knew she would, "Shal why don't you stay here and try to get some rest to, then you can explain everything when we get to Sanctuary."

Adam turned to leave with Jesse and Emma, slowly turned around, "I almost forgot something."  He walked over to Brennan and grabbed something from his pocket.  "Here," he took Brennan's free hand and placed it in his hand.

Brennan looked down and saw his ring; he grinned and slowly slipped in on loving the feeling of it again.  "Thanks."

"No problem kid, now both of you get some rest," Adam ordered before walking out.

Shalimar smiled, as the three left her there be side Brennan and went back to the cockpit.  She sighed leaning over placing a kiss on Brennan's forehead; she slowly sat back down and fell fast asleep.

Jesse was at the controls and set down the Helix in the hanger of Sanctuary.  Then the three waked back to Shalimar and Brennan.  Emma couldn't help but smiling seeing her friends.  Shalimar's head was right up next to Brennan's chest where he had woken up sometime during the trip back and placed his closest arm around her shoulder, and his other free hand had twinned itself with one of hers.

They moved up gently shaking both to wake up, "huh?"  Shalimar said lifting her head up.

"We're home," Adam whispered.  Shalimar smiled, those words made her body feel warm.  Adam looked over at Jesse, "help me with Brennan."

"Okay," Jesse moved up after Shalimar stood and walked over to Emma.

Brennan groggily woke up as Adam took out the IV.  "Where are we?"

"Home," Adam whispered to him as he and Jesse carefully helped him up.

The five finally back together, maybe there way to the lab.  Jesse and Adam placed Brennan in one of the chairs, and Adam moved over to the computer.  "Stand back," he ordered.  They all did what he commanded and took a couple of steps back and watched the golden beam come down and swept across Brennan's a few times then disappeared. 

 Shalimar quickly moved back over to Brennan's telling him that he would be okay.  She was happy that his eyes were brighter then before but still not the same she had loved over and over again.

Adam walked back over to Brennan as the computer ran its test, "I'm going to give you another IV of antibiotics, okay?"

Brennan nodded yes in return and Adam slowly injected the needle into his arm.  Adam stood back and looked at Shalimar, "this would be a good time to tell us how you escaped."

Shalimar smiled, "there were four other mutants that helped us."

"Four?"  Jesse questioned.

"Ya, I was held in a cell with three hybrids," Shalimar explained.

"Hybrids?"  Adam asked.

Shalimar shook her head eyes, "One Feral, Elemental, and a Psionic."

"Interesting," Adam rubbed his chin in thought.

"Then there was one from Crawford's own, she was a teleporter I think or something like that."  Shalimar told her.

"Ashley?"  Adam wondered.

Shalimar gave him a weird look, "ya how'd you know?"

"She is Crawford's daughter," Adam explained with a sigh.

"Daughter?  Really?"  Shalimar was surprised she didn't sense it before.

"Yes, so what happened to Crawford?" Adam asked.

"Ashley said he was dead," Shalimar told him.

"Dead?" He was kind of shocked.

"Ya," Shalimar replied again.

"So do you know where all for are?"  Adam didn't want to admit it but he wanted to take a look at the hybrids, since it was his last project before leaving Genomex.

"They're in Australia," Shalimar told him.

"Australia?" Brennan was the first to reply.  "How did you know that? Cause Ashley wouldn't tell us."

"But she did," Shalimar answered with a smile.

"She did?"  Brennan asked softly.

"She said the only mutant they would be seeing is Hugh Jackman," Shalimar shrugged.

Emma started laughing and the three men looked at Shalimar.  "How did you get Australia out of Hugh Jackman?"  Brennan still wondered.

"Well having watched X-Men several times, I knew that he is from Australia so I figured that was where they were going," Shalimar smiled giving them her analysis.

They all burst out laughing; Shalimar sat there looking very annoyed.  "What?"

"It's nothing," Brennan grinned gently stroking Shalimar's hand with his thumb.

"Whatever," Shalimar huffed, not pleased that everyone was laughing at her assumption. 

"It's okay Shal," Jesse told her.

Shalimar just rolled her eyes at them all, and was about to tell them all off when the computer beeped.  Adam rushed over to the computer and stood there for a few minutes taking it all in.

"So Adam what's the verdict?"  Brennan asked getting very impatient as the antibiotics finished entering his body. 

Adam turned around and looked around at the people in the room, "well we were right about the internal infection, and with two more IV's it should kill it."

Shalimar spoke in between his pause, "is that it?" 

"Ah no…" everyone turned their attention to Adam waiting for him to finish.  "It's nothing serious," they all sighed in unison.  "He just has some bruised ribs."

"So he's going to be okay," Shalimar sighed in relief holding back some tears.

"He's going to be fine I just need to wrap his ribs and then he can get some rest, but we'll have to keep an eye on him just to make sure."  Adam explained walking over to Brennan gabbing what he needed to wrap his rib cage.  "Can one of you help me?"  He asked.

"I will," Shalimar volunteered standing up.

"Okay here," Adam said handed her the wrap, and took out the needle in his arm before helping Brennan lean forward.  "Brennan you'll need to stand," Adam explained waving over Jesse to help him.

Jesse removed his arm from Emma and walked over to help.  The two slowly brought Brennan to his feet.  "Thank you," Adam said holding out his hand for the wrap, when Jesse moved back to Emma's side.

"Shal hold this," Adam motioned to the end of the wrap that he placed on Brennan's chest in the middle of his sternum.

Shalimar did what he said and placed her fingers at the end of the wrap holding it in place.  Her touch sent his body into shivers, he just stared down at her their eyes locking.  Adam walked around Brennan wrapping it around once, he came back around and excepted Shalimar to move but she didn't, she was frozen still looking up at Brennan who was doing the exactly same.

"Ahh hmm…" Adam cleared his throat getting Shalimar's attention.

"Oh sorry," Shalimar broke the connection with Brennan and backed off so Adam could finish his job.

Adam had wrapped from the top of Brennan's bellybutton to the middle of his sternum.  "Could you hand me the medical tape Shal?"

"Sure," Shalimar grabbed the tape beside her and handed it to him.

"Hold this," Adam told her.  She placed her fingers at the end of the wrap smiling up at Brennan who was standing like a statue.  Adam ripped off several pieces of tape and secured the wrap tightly.  "Done!"  He announced, "so now you can lay back down and sleep."

"Can I sleep in my own bed Adam?" Brennan asked softly.

"Ahh…" Adam thought.

"Please Adam I need to sleep in my own bed," Brennan begged.

"Fine but one of us will have to watch you encase something happens," Adam explained.

"That's fine," Brennan replied.

"So who wants to take the first shift?"  Adam turned to the others.

"I will," Shalimar, offered again starring at Brennan the whole time.

"Shalimar you should get some sleep as well," Adam disagreed.

"Adam I'm fine, I'm going to do it," Shalimar demanded.

Adam could tell she wasn't going to give up, "all right you can do the first shift, but he has to be back here in three hours to have the final antibiotic."

"Ok," Shalimar glanced at Brennan and smiled.  "Come on," she offered Brennan her hand and began walking him out of the lab.

Shalimar felt Brennan let go of her hand and carefully slipped it around her waist, and the other three watched as they left the lab alone.

"I knew it," Emma stated.

"What?"  Jesse and Adam asked a little confused.

"That Shal lied to me," Emma told them.

"About what?"  Jesse turned his head towards her.

"Her feelings towards Brennan," Emma replied.

"Do you think they're together?"  Adam asked her.

"I know they are," Emma gave a sly smiled.

"You read them, didn't you?"  Adam glared at her.

"Me never," Emma answered in an innocent voice.

Adam shook his head and chuckled as Emma couldn't control her laughter any longer, and the whole room filled with laughter.

TBC

A/N:  Aww, ONE chapter to go, and it's done.  I know that some of you wanted more Jesse/Emma but I promise once I'm done the fic I'm writing now I'll write one with more of them… well and Shal/Bren but you get the point.  LOL!!  Hope you liked this one!!  Don't forget to drop a review!!!!!!!!!


	22. The gift of love

Chapter 22:  The Gift Of Love

Shalimar pulled Brennan to a stop in front of his door causing him to look at her.  She was looking at him in a way he had never scene before but he liked it.  "What?"  Brennan questioned.

"I love you," Shalimar blurted out.

Brennan smiled and leaned down closer to her, "I love you too."  He whispered before setting a very passionate kiss on Shalimar's lips, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth as she did hers.

Shalimar pulled Brennan into a deeper kiss if it could get any deeper, and Brennan fumbled for the doorknob, "we…have…three…hours," he said pulling in and out of the kiss.

"Good for me," Shalimar said pushing her way into his room.

The room was dark as Brennan shut the door behind them, walking in front of Shalimar as she walked backwards towards the bed continuing they're never ending kiss.  He laid her down on the bed hovering over her beautiful form kissing her neck and lips gently.  Knowing in their hearts that they would be together forever.

Three Months Later

            Brennan felt warm, the sun was shining on him and the sand beneath him was soft.  A pair of sunglasses over his eyes he just laid there on the beach.  He heard some one run over to him, but never once opened his eyes.  He soon felt water dripping on his bare chest, causing to look at the body hovering over him.

Shalimar smiled down at Brennan, her hair-ringing wet from the swim she just took.  

"Hey," Brennan propped himself on his elbows and lifted his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Hey yourself," Shalimar grinned standing over him.

Brennan couldn't resist but look Shalimar up and down, but Shalimar noticed his eye movements and gave him an unimpressed expression.  Brennan saw her hands place on her hips and he quickly looked up making eye contact.  

"What?" Brennan asked innocently.

Shalimar shook her head, "so you like my bikini?"

Brennan gave a sly smile and gave Shalimar another quick look, "ahh…?  I'm not sure if I should answer that," he actually really loved her black bikini a lot, but thought it would be fun to tease her about it.

"OH really?"  Shalimar bit her bottom lip as she knelt down beside him.

"Yup, I really don't feel like getting my ass kicked either way," Brennan defending himself.

"Hmmm…I guess that's a good answer," Shalimar said as Brennan finally brought himself up into a sitting position to be closer to Shalimar.  Shalimar moved in closer to him with her lips inches from his.  Personally she enjoyed taunting him by coming so close but never meeting her lips with his.

"I like your shorts," Shalimar whispered to him, seeing that they were baby blue.

Brennan looked down and blushed seeing his unmanly color shorts, "gee thanks."

"No prob," Shalimar gave him a small grin and kissed Brennan lightly.

As she kissed him she slowly moved a hand up grabbing Brennan's sunglasses as she broke away.  She jumped up and backed away from him quickly giving him a devilish grin.  Shalimar examined the sunglasses like she'd never seen anything like it before as Brennan stood up.  "Hey those are mine!"  Brennan said walking over to her.

Shalimar slid them over her eyes, "not anymore," then took off running laughing.

"Hey come back with those!"  Brennan yelled with a smile across his face as he began running after her.

"You'll have to catch me first!"  Shalimar yelled over her shoulder slowing her pace slightly so Brennan could catch up.

Brennan got close enough to lunge himself at her.  Shalimar was surprised as Brennan took her down.  "Got ya," he smiled, sitting up on his knees straddled over Shalimar's body looking down at her.

Shalimar began to laugh uncontrollably when Brennan quickly started tickling her sides.  "Brennan…stop…." Shalimar begged.

Brennan was enjoying tickling her, just watching her squirm trying to get away from him made himself laugh.  He finally stopped when he saw tears running down the side of her cheeks from laughing to hard.  Shalimar was heaving under Brennan looking up at him, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"That was not nice," Shalimar finally told him after getting herself under control.

Brennan looked at her innocently, "what do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrow under the sunglasses.  "Oh…you're hopeless."

"I already knew that," Brennan smiled sweetly at her.

Shalimar couldn't resist his smile and reached up pulling Brennan's lips down to meet her.  He braced his arms on either side of her shoulders so he wasn't laying directly on her.  Brennan pulled away, Shalimar tried to follow him so she could capture his lips once again.

"Have I told you I love you?"  Brennan told her.

Shalimar grinned, "once or twice."

"Good," Brennan said playing along, standing up.  He held out his hand for her to take, "come on.  Let's go for a walk."

"Alright," Shalimar grasped his hand and stood up.

They began walking off when Shalimar slipped off Brennan's sunglasses handing them over to him.  "Here you go," she said holding them out in front of him.

Brennan looked down at her "na, you keep them."

Shalimar was surprised, those were his favorite sunglasses he would usually kill anyone that dared to touch them.  "Huh?" she was a little confused.

"I said you can keep them," Brennan repeated.

"But they're you favorite," Shalimar said taking a glance at him as they continued to walk.

"I know and I want you to have them," Brennan smiled swinging Shalimar's arm in a playful manner.

Shalimar slipped them on and walked with him along the edge of the beach.  The waves splashing up against their feet, just walking hand in hand while the sun slowly set behind them.  Making it their own silent romantic paradise. 

THE END!!!

A/N:  Awww it's done, lol!  Well I know some of you wanted more action, but I promised a happy ending so there it is!!!  NOW my next fic that I'm in the process of write, is quite evil.  I'm not sure if that's going to have a happy ending or not, haven't decided yet.  That fic won't be posted until like…hmm…. about 3 weeks that's when I come back from Italy.  If you guys have any ideas or something that you might wanna see in the next fic let me know, and I'll see what I can do!!!!  THANKS for all the AWESOME reviews you guys are the best!!!!


End file.
